Far Away
by FantasyDreamer05
Summary: While trying to find their father, Sam and Dean come across all kinda of supernatural creatures. But, they never expected to run into an old friend from childhood and her cocky co-worker who gives Dean a run for his money. Summary inside. Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. A Family Reunion

Athena sighed as she began to wipe down one of the tables in the bar. Tonight was Friday night and she was stuck working when she could be out partying. She cleared off the bottles of beer and the mug, piling them up on the tray before picking it up and carrying it into the back of the building, throwing the bottles away and placing the mugs in the sink.

A breath of frustration pushed past her lips as she walked back out into the front only to see her co-worker, Adriana flirting with guys at the bar. Athena rolled blue-grey eyes. She always ended up picking up Adriana's slack because she was too busy flirting.

She turned her attention towards the door at the sound of it opening and had to stop herself from staring. The two guys that had just walked in were smoking hot.

The taller of the two had shaggy brown hair and hazel-blue eyes. He wore a normal zip-up sweater and loose baggy blue jeans. He was taller than the other by about five inches, but he had a softer look in his eyes and face, making him seem younger.

The shorter one had short dirty blonde hair and striking emerald-green eyes. He wore a leather jacket over a t-shirt and also had baggy dirty blue jeans. He was shorter, but by the way he carried himself, he seemed to be older, and this one was who Athena could not take her eyes off of.

Adriana finally stopped flirting for long enough to turn around and see the two men. Her mouth dropped open, and both of them seemed to recognize her.

"Dean Winchester! And little Sammy! How the hell have you been?" she asked while sauntering over to them. The shorter one smirked. They knew Adriana from a long time ago.

"Not bad Drie, not bad. And yourself?" Adriana shrugged a shoulder.

"So-so. Life goes on. And how about you mister?" she asked Sam, playfully poking him in the chest. Sam smiled at her

"Okay, I guess."

"Are you guys still in the family business?" she asked in a slightly lowered tone.

This caught Athena's attention more than anything. If there was something Adriana wasn't, it was quiet. She wiped down a table a little closer to the two men, her movement's attracting the attention of the shorter one. He looked past Adriana and appraised her while she met his gaze coolly.

"Sure are. In fact," Dean replied, his voice also lowered but his eyes still meeting Athena's. "We're on a case right now," he said, drawing his eyes away from her and winking at Adriana.

"Oh really? Anything too unusual?"

Sam snorted. "Is there anything "usual" in our line of work?" Dean looked up at his younger brother before replying.

"Yes. The hot babes you never let me pick up," he said, giving a subtle head jerk towards Athena, who had since turned away.

Adriana hit his arm playfully. "Focus." She rolled her eyes. If it was one thing she knew about Dean, it was his ability to be distracted by any woman who was tall and curvy.

Adriana's father had been good friends of John Winchester, Dean and Sam's dad. The two had worked together on many cases together, putting Adriana and the Winchester brothers always together. She grew up in the same life they had, but never wanted it.

Her lack of enthusiasm in the hunts was something that her and Sam bonded over. He never wanted to be in this life either. The two had become best friends over the years before he had left and gone off to college, leaving her with her father and Dean who had become like the older brother she never had. A really hot older brother, at that.

She was completely comfortable around both boys. I mean, anyone who had grown up in the lifestyle they had would be comfortable around the people as well.

She had left the Winchesters after her father had been killed on a hunt that had gone wrong. She didn't blame anyone for it, but she saw that as her only way to leave and she took it and never once looked back. Until now.

"I am focused," Dean stated rolling his emerald eyes at her. "I am completely and hundred percent focused." Even as he spoke, his gaze drifted over Adriana's head, her height not making it very difficult, and spotted the girl who had caught his eye earlier.

"You are not focused!" Adriana snapped, rolling her own sapphire eyes. She snapped her fingers in front of Dean's face, almost like pulling him out of a trance. She let out a sigh of annoyance before turning to Sam. "Will you tell him he's not focused?"

Dean scoffed. "Right. He's a bit bias in that case. Of course he'll agree with you." Sam raised his palms helplessly.

"Sorry Adrie. He's right." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Why "he's right" with surprise in your voice? Of course I'm right, I'm _always_right."

"Or you just like to think you are," Adriana muttered. Dean ignored her and pulled out a chair, putting his feet on the table. Sam pulled out a chair but left his feet on the ground and swept Dean's off.

"Oi!" he said, putting them back on and lifting a finger to Athena. Adriana raised her eyebrows as Athena walked over, swinging her hips at the tops of her long legs.

"You do realise I'm a bartender and I work here as well?" she hissed before Athena arrived. Dean smirked yet again.

"Whatever you say," he replied before facing Athena who was standing above him.

"Hello. I'd like a vodka martini, shaken not stirred." he asked in a really poor British accent. Adriana stood to the side, tapping her foot impatiently. Athena smirked down at this extremely fine male specimen.

"And I'd like you to stop looking at my ass, but that's not going to happen anytime soon is it?".Dean looked slightly guilty, like he was that cat that licked the cream as Sam chuckled silently to himself.

"Fine. A beer?" he asked, returning to his natural accent, his voice now deep and husky. Athena nearly shivered at the sound of it, but nodded. She met Sam's eyes but he shook his head.

"Nothing for me thank you." Dean rolled his eyes. Athena walked over to the bar, ensuring Dean's eyes were still exactly where she wanted them.

"Ever the polite one, aren't you Sammy?" Sam glared at him.

"I told you. It's Sam. No 'Y'" he snapped. Adriana seized yet another chance to tease her best friend.

"Ah but ickle-wickle Sammy looks so cute," she said, playfully pinching his cheek. He blushed and shot an even more ferocious glare at his best friend.

"You know," Sam began, swatting her hand away. "For someone who's both younger and shorter than me, you've got some nerve teasing me about being cute."

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Why must you always bring my height into everything," She stated and Dean started to laugh.

"Because it's funny," He said and she shot him an icy glare, instantly shutting him up.

"For being the older brother, Dean, you're pretty short," She countered.

"Hey, hey. It's not size that matters. When we're talking about height anyway," he said. Adriana snorted, expecting nothing less from him. The clack of high heels against tiles returned as Athena came with Dean's drink.

"Here we are Mr Bond," she said with a flirty wink and a much better British accent. Dean nodded.

"I'll give you that. Why don't you pull up a chair?" Athena ignored Adriana who was shaking her head and looked around the bar. It was relatively empty and she did enough work for two of them anyway. She slid a chair out, angling it so she could see the managers office.

"So, your name's are?" she asked.

"What's it to you" Dean replied, challenging her. Athena sighed.

"It was a simple question. You asked me to sit down with you, so I assumed you wanted to engage in conversation, a civil conversation. Usually civility requires names. I'm Athena," she said. Dean, who had begun to smile at the beginning of her tirade, sat speechless by the end.

Adriana quickly stepped in. "This is Dean and Sam," She said, motioning to each of the boys as she spoke his name. "This is Athena," She added, nodding to the dark-haired girl.

"You two work together?" Dean asked and Adriana rolled her eyes.

"Not at all, Dean," She began, sarcasm clearly present in her words. "We just work in the same place. You're not the brightest one of the two of you," She added. "That's why Sam always did the research."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why must you always bicker with everything I say?" He questioned the petite blonde but before she could counter back, Athena spoke up.

"Research? Research for what?"

"Our work" Dean replied cryptically and dismissively.

"Figured that much out. What exactly is your work, hmm?" Dean and Sam shared a glance before looking at Adriana.

"We're agents. And we've been sent to investigate the murder of a Shoemaker guy." Sam nodded in the background, looking extremely unconvinced. Athena's expression mirrored Sam's.

"Really? And just where are your credentials" she asked, willing to push them as far as she could. Dean pulled out a badge with practiced ease and flipped it at her. She held it and ran her nail along the edge, smiling to herself.

"Nice try, big boy, but, it's a fake. So either the government has resorted to using laminate to make their badges, which I highly doubt or you two aren't telling the truth." she said, winking. "Not that I care, I'm just curious as to why you would lie to a waitress." Sam sat, stunned, but Dean leaned forward.

"Athena was the Greek Goddess of wisdom, yes? Well, you certainly seem to live up to you name."

Adriana watched the whole exchange with apprehension, knowing her co-worker's tendency to ask questions often got her in trouble. Cocky, curious and attractive was not a good combination and that was exactly what Athena was.

Adriana didn't know what to say in order to hep the situation, so she sat down beside Sam, keeping her mouth shut which was rare for her. She knew that normally whenever she spoke, it just made matters worse for them.

Athena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "So, care to explain what you're doing here?"

Dean nodded. "Exactly what we said. We're here investigating the murder of Steven Shoemaker," He told the girl.

Athena shook her head. "Why? You're not agents or cops, so why would you two be interested in it?" She questioned, looking between the two boys before turning to Adriana. "Wait." Athena shook her head. "You know some thing's going on with them, right?"

Adriana's eyes went wide. "What?" She questioned, trying to fake innocence. Athena stared her down, not believing her for a second, but living the same life that Dean and Sam had, Adriana had become a professional liar. "They really are FBI agents."

"So what's with the lamination on the badge?" Athena asked, raising an eyebrow and Dean turned to glance at Adriana, waiting to see what lie she would come up with that would save his and Sam's ass yet again.

"The agency ran out of money to get an actual plastic covering, so they resorted to giving the last few laminations until they could purchase the case for it," Adriana stated, not even batting an eyelash at the lie she had created.

"The agency... as in the Federal Bureau Agency of America... _ran out _of money?"

"Yep." Adriana replied, avoiding eye contact with Dean, as she would be sure to burst out with laughter.

"So, how do poorly agents such as yourselves afford a 1967 Chevy Impala?"

"You speak car?" Dean asked, interest entering his voice.

"Yes. I speak car. My father happens to own a cool car." she replied, seeing right through his topic change but playing along all the same.

Dean nodded.

"Nice make but a little too low for what we use the Impala for." Athena's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Which you have _still_failed to mention, and I don't believe that "no money" bull shit. So tell me." She stated.

Dean glanced at Adriana to continue on with her lie, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "The car is their own, not the agency. Who wants to waste their money on plastic coverings when you can just laminate it?" She questioned.

Athena raised an eyebrow, not believing her but decided it was best to just drop it. "So, why are you investigating Shoemaker's death?" She asked. "I thought it was natural causes?" She asked.

"Well, that's what we're here to determine," Sam stated, speaking up. "If it turns out to be natural causes, then we get to be on our way back home."

Athena turned and spoke to Sam for the first time. "And where exactly is 'home' for you?" Sam shrugged.

"Here, there, everywhere. Why so curious?" This time Athena shrugged.

"I like to know things." Dean spoke darkly. "I hope you realise curiosity killed the cats." Athena turned on him.

"On the contrary Dean. Ignorance did."

"Touche," he said, watching a cheeky smile play over her face. Adriana, feeling this had gone on long enough, stepped in.

"Well. We best be getting back to work. It was nice to see you," she said, shooting them each a look to let them know she wasn't done with them. Athena reluctantly stood up, stretching her long legs and gave Dean one last, hard long look before returning to the bar.

"Where are you guys staying?" Adriana asked.

"We were gonna stay at a motel down the street," Dean stated, motioning in the direction of where he intended to check out for a motel.

"You guys can stay with me," She said. "I've got an apartment near the college I'm attending. I have a roommate, but she's outta town so there's an open bed and a couch. It'll save you guys money," She told them with a shrug.

"That would truly be a great help Adrie," Dean said and blessed her with a rare full smile. She smiled back and walked over to the bar, just before the manager walked out of her office.

Athena grabbed a glass and pretended to wipe it vigorously, having been eavesdropping on the remnants of their conversation. That girl was just too bloody lucky, Athena thought, first shooting a look at Adriana and then moving her gaze back to Dean. He truly was one of the most attractive guys she'd ever seen and his attitude made him all the more so.

Athena shook her head. Life just wasn't fair. She had spotted the blonde girl around the campus of the university she had attended before Athena had graduated. The blonde had it all and then some. She was a cheerleader in the college and could get whatever guy she wanted. And here she was, with probably two of the hottest males Athena had ever laid eyes on. Life just wasn't fair.

It's not that Athena wasn't pretty, because she was gorgeous. With her dark hair and blue-gray eyes, her long limbs and womanly figure, she made even models look plain. But she wasn't the popular type like Adriana was.

She had more of a blunt personality, a 'take it or leave it' type person, and quite often people left it. She had confidence, a little too much at times, and while she wasn't social, as such, she played around a little, but she never had any regrets. She was also very competitive and she was determined to beat this tiny blonde girl to the older brother. She didn't date so much as commit one night stands, something that looked right up Dean's ally.

Dean stood up, motioning for Sam to do so as well. "You still living in the same place, Drie?" he enquired as he crossed the floor.

Adriana gave a nod and turned back to serving. As Dean passed the bar, he met Athena's eyes. They were very unusual, and that was saying something as he had seen some very weird eyes through his experiences of the supernatural. However, they didn't detract from her beauty, only gave her a more exotic look.

"Perhaps I'll see you around, little Goddess," he said. Athena rolled her eyes in disgust but waved him off as he and Sam turned and started heading towards the doors.

"Dean!" Adriana called out, stopping the pair. He turned around to face her, already having pulled his car keys out of his pocket. Without saying anything else, she tossed him a small key, and he caught it midair. "It's my house key."

Dean smirked at her, tossing it back. "I've got the spare you gave us a while ago."

Adriana looked taken aback. She had given the brothers a spare key to her apartment in case they were ever in town and needed a place to stay, but she had figured they would have lost it with travelling around all the time.

Athena's gray eyes widened in surprise. He had a key to her apartment? Just what kind of relationship did she have with these boys? She decided to grill her after they left. They exited the bar, stares from the various patrons following them. A deep roar of the Impala taking off made Athena smile slightly, before she placed the glass she was cleaning down.

"Adriana. No more lies: who are they, how do you know them and what are they doing here?"

Adriana looked at Athena. "And what makes you think I'll be inclined to answer those questions?" Athena met her eyes.

"If you don't, I'm sure I'll find out some how. I always do." Adriana wrinkled her nose as Athena turned back to the tap.

"I met them through family, they really are Dean and Sam Winchester and as to what they're doing here?" Adriana paused and held her palms out flat, in the universal 'I don't know' symbol.

Athena nodded, slightly surprised she'd gotten an answer out of her. "How old are they?" she queried.

A mischievous smirk played on Adriana's lips as she turned around to face the dark-haired beauty, leaning against the counter behind her and crossing her arms over her chest. "What does it matter to you?" She paused as she rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're interested in one of them? Let me guess, it's Dean, isn't it?"

Athena silently cursed herself for being so obvious but subtlety had never been her strong point, "Wouldn't it always be Dean? Seriously, any place that guy walks into is going to be staring at him within five minutes." she stated.

Adriana knew this was true, having walked into a bar with Dean before, and walked out leaving some blonde bimbo on his lap. "But still. You want him," she replied, indifferently, not letting Athena know where she stood with him, deciding it would be much more fun to see how far the girl would go.

Athena rolled her eyes, trying to hide the blush that had crept up onto her cheeks. "I do not. I simply think he's attractive, is all."

Adriana nodded. "He is attractive," She stated matter-of-factly before turning back around and grabbing a rag out of the sink and walking over to a table to clean.

Athena followed her, grabbing her own rag and cleaning a table near to Adriana. "So, are they single?" She asked, not letting the subject drop.

Adriana shrugged. "They might be, then again I haven't seen them in a while so they might have gotten girlfriends along the way."

Athena nodded. Okay, this was a bit of information. Adriana wasn't dating Dean, but that also didn't mean she wasn't interested in him either. The dark-haired girl inwardly groaned. She was no closer to figuring this out than she had been when she started questioning the blonde.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were travelling back to Adriana's place. Sam looked over at his older brother who was driving with a slight smirk on his face.

"What's got you all cheery?" he asked. Dean looked over at him.

"Just happy to see my little sister again. And you are too, don't even try and deny it." Sam lifted his eyebrows.

"I think it's a little more than that."

"Here we ago again with the psychologist act. What is it this time?"

"You like her," Sam replied. Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his beloved car.

"No." he said, drawing out the word. "I don't like anyone," Dean added as he turned the car onto another side road, heading to Adriana's apartment.

Sam shook his head. "Oh come on, that smirk only goes on your face when you see a pretty girl you like," He stated as turned to face his older brother. "And don't try to deny it."

"There are lots of pretty girls in the world, Sammy. Yes, Athena is one, but so is Adriana," he said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Jessica was pretty. Beautiful," Sam said, almost absentmindedly, lost in thought. Dean looked over at him briefly at the mention of his girlfriend's name.

"You still having those dreams?" Sam started to shake his head, but decided there was no fooling Dean.

"Yeah. All the time." he shrugged. "I'll get over it."

Dean sighed. "Sam-" But Sam held up his hand, stopping Dean from lecturing him.

"Just drop it, Dean. It's not gonna help anything if we continually bring it up and talk about it. It doesn't change anything."

"It might help you-"

Sam shook his head again. "Just stop. You're not a psychiatrist, Dean. and I don't wanna tell you 'how something makes me feel'."

Dean nodded and dropped it and decided to change the subject. "It's good to see Adriana again after what? Four years? Five?"

"Actually I think it's been more like six. You're memory is atrocious."

"Hey. My memory is just as fabulous as the rest of me."

"You keep telling yourself that, Dean, and maybe one day you'll believe it. On the other hand, it's you, so maybe not." They pulled into Adriana's driveway.

Dean rolled his eyes as he turned the key, killing the engine of the Impala before pulling it out and slipping the keys into his pocket. "Whatever you say, Sammy." He opened the driver side door and got out of the car with a smirk on his face as he headed for the trunk. He heard Sam's door open before he saw his tall brother over the hood of the car.

"It's 'Sam', Dean. Not Sammy. Once again, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old, to which I am not," He told his brother, annoyance evident in his voice.

"You sure about that? After all, I'm almost certain I got all the looks in the family." he said, propping the trunk open and grabbing out his duffel bag. On a second thought, he chucked a pair of Colt. 45s into it and slammed the boot shut. Sam had already opened the house and Dean trudged in.

"Shot gun the bed" Sam called.

"C'mon Sam. What possible use could _you_have for the bed?"

"Uh, sleeping maybe."

"That's not what I meant. But whatever."

Sam rolled his eyes as he turned around facing his brother and walking backwards towards the room. "The question is, what use do you have for the bed since Adriana's the only girl in this apartment with us?" He questioned then shot his older brother a teasingly look. "Unless you've got something for the younger blonde that you haven't told me about?" His tone was light and teasing.

"Oh yes, most definitely. My love for Adrie knows no limits. It is deep and abounding. What, are you shitting me? Of course I don't have a thing for her. Doesn't mean to say I can't meet someone knew, does it. I'm starting to believe I got the looks and the brains." he said, most of it lying face down on the couch. A noise echoed through the apartment. Dean stayed exactly where he was.

"Please, brother of mine, don't rush up to get it." Sam said as he walked to open the door.

"I won't," replied Dean, muffled by the pillow.

Adriana shook her head as Sam opened the door. "Wow. Can't even let a girl into her own apartment?" She questioned as she pushed past Sam, tossing her car keys and purse onto her counter.

Dean rolled onto his back before sitting up and staring after the blonde. "You have a key," He stated and Adriana shrugged as she grabbed a glass down from her cupboard before filling it with water from the sink.

"So? You guys were inside, and I knew there was no way you guys would be asleep. Assuming you guys were going to open the door, I knocked. How wrong I was." She rolled her eyes before taking a sip of the water.

"So, you and that Athena girl hang out?" Dean asked and Adriana raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's it matter?" She questioned him.

"She's hot, I'm bored and Sam won't let me have fun on any hunts," He stated and Adriana stared at Dean as if he were crazy.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" She questioned. "You guys are on a hunt now!" She exclaimed before turning to Sam. "Speaking of which, what's the deal with the Shoemaker guy you two were talking about?"

"Apparently he had a stroke. But no stroke I've ever seen, the victims had liquidated eyes," Dean offered from the couch before Sam could open his mouth. "And exactly. We're on a hunt. Where is the fun just now?"

Adriana stamped her foot in frustration. "You could stop being a jerk, sometimes, you know."

"I'm afraid I can't. It's built in, the same as being good looking and smart."

Adriana glared at him before holding onto her glass and tossing it at him, throwing the water all over him and the couch. "Stop. Being. Cocky." She gritted her teeth as Dean stared at her, shock written all over his face.

Sam let his head fall back, a deep laugh escaping his lips. "That is priceless!" He cheered in between breaths. He calmed down before glancing at his older brother, then started laughing all over again at his drenched, shocked expression.

Adriana looked rather pleased with herself. Dean stood up, holding his limbs away from himself and grabbed his bag, pulling off his shirt as he did so. Adriana couldn't stop herself glancing at him, older brother or not.

"I need to get some sleep. Out to the Shoemakers tomorrow." Dean said before sticking his head under the pillow.

"Ah, big brother. Lost too much face have we?" Sam teased. Dean didn't reply.

"I'll be working tomorrow."

Sam laughed before turning to Adriana. "Are you working tomorrow or do you wanna go with us?" He questioned and Adriana shook her head.

"I'll already be there. Donna Shoemaker is a friend from college," She told Sam. "She asked me to be there for the funeral."

Dean glanced up from the couch. "That actually could help us out a lot," He stated and Sam nodded in agreement to his older brother's statement.

"I'm sorry. Did you say you want my help?" Adriana asked, deadly serious. There was an awkward pause in the room before Adriana cracked up laughing. "You should've seen your face," she said, pointing to Sam. "Of course I'll help you out. I already have haven't I, letting you crash here?"

"Yeah, but you basically have a family obligation, Drie." Dean whined.

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Oh quit whining and get some sleep. You are cranky when you A) don't get enough sleep and B) haven't had sex in a while."

"And both of those are seriously lacking!" Dean exclaimed, waving a hand at Sam as if Adriana had just solved some long lost mystery that Sam wouldn't get. Sam shot Dean a look, warning him not to put it. "And the only reason I don' get enough sex, is because this one won't let me." Dean replied while pouting.

"Whatever you say, Deanie," she said, putting emphasis on the ending.

"Oi. Don't call me Deanie or I'll..." He trailed off, having nothing to say.

"You'll what, kick me out of my own house?" she called as she skipped off to her bedroom.

Dean's eyes narrowed at the blonde's slender, retreating back. "I hate her," He muttered under his breath and Sam could only shake his head and laugh.

"No you don't," He told his older brother. "You don't hate her and you couldn't if you tried," He added, a small smile on his lips and a small longing look in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Dean. "I doubt anyone could hate her." Sam said quietly.

Dean nodded in agreement. "You like her," he said, repeating his brothers words from earlier.

Sam blushed bright red. "No. I don't. She's my best friend."

"A very attractive best friend," he pointed out.

"Just like she sees you as a very attractive older brother, for reasons I know not, and she's not exactly jumping to bang you," Dean let the subject change, giving a sigh.

"Unfortunately. You say no-one could hate her, but Athena didn't exactly seem tight with her."

Sam shrugged as he sat down in a chair and pulled out his laptop. He placed the laptop on the top of his legs and pulled it open, waiting for it to start up. "They seem like their personalities would clash," Sam stated as if it were obvious and Dean shook his head.

"See, you say things like that and you wonder why you never get laid." Dean shook his head and Sam shot him a glare.

"Just because I say smarter things than you could ever think to say doesn't mean girls aren't interested in me," He stated as the laptop screen brightened up and Sam began to look for more information on the case they were working.

"What the hell does 'their personalities clash' even mean?" Dean questioned, rolling onto his back and gazing up at the ceiling of Adriana's apartment.

"Look. You know Drie. A big ball of fun, but stubborn as hell. And from what you saw of Athena, and yes, I know you were looking, did she look like the wall flower type?"

Dean considered his words. "She seemed rather... cocky."

"Then you and her would make a matched pair," Sam muttered under his breath but Dean continued.

"But at the same time, smart and curious... She knew about the badges. How does anyone know about that! And," Dean paused for effect. "She speaks car". This piece of information seemed to strike him as impressive more than anything else.

"You like that car way too much," Sam said as he started typing.

Dean shrugged. "The problem is, you don't like that car enough," He countered and Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother because sometimes Dean could act so young and childish.

"Why would I need to like the car?" Sam asked. "You like it enough for the both of us," He added, not glancing up from the computer screen as he continued to research.

There was a pause of silence, before Dean turned to face his younger brother. "Sam." His tone of voice was no longer teasing, it was serious, but curious. "Did you used to like Drie back in the day when we all hunted together?"

A number of emotions crossed Sam's face, as he seemed torn between telling his brother the truth and telling himself a lie.

"Yes. I liked her. A lot. But she always had a crush on you so..." he trailed off seeming uncertain. Dean seemed ready to reply seriously, to console his brother before the words came out of his mouth.

"Don't let that put you off, everyone's had a crush on me at one point. I'm just too irresistible". Sam didn't reply, staring at the computer. Dean noticed his brothers unusual silence and got up. "What have you found, college boy?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I didn't really expect to find anything yet anyways since we haven't really talked to the witnesses, but I thought maybe they're might be some other victims with the similar ways of death."

"And nothing?" Dean asked to which Sam nodded.

"Exactly. Nothing." Sam closed his laptop and slid it back into its carry case before leaning back in his seat with a deep sigh. Why had Dean's question about his feelings for Adriana _back in the day_bother him right now? It wasn't like Jessica was still around. She was dead.

"Dean... There's something I never told you."

There was no reply, only silence. Sam looked over at his brother, who was sleeping in the oddest way. It almost made him look innocent with his legs sprawled all over the place and his arm shielding his face. He shifted in his sleep, moving the pillow and revealing the knife he always slept with. Sam sighed and got up to the spare bed, trying very carefully not to wake Adriana.

But she had already been awake. She sat up slightly, looking at him. "Sam... why are you back in this life? You left and went to college... what happened?" She asked him quietly.

Sam sat down on the bed, facing her. "Dad went missing... and Dean came to Stanford to ask me to help look for him."

"Something else happened..." Adriana didn't know how to explain it, but something was off about Sam and he just seemed distant and far away from the rest.

"A demon, the same one that killed our mother, killed my girlfriend," Sam stated quietly, glancing down at his hands in his lap.

Adriana tried not to let shock show through her face. She reached out and grabbed his hands. "Why? Because of your past?" Sam looked up and met her eyes, a hollow quality in his.

"I don't know why, all I know is that it was my fault..."

Adriana shook her head firmly. "It can't have been your fault Sam." Sam seemed adamant that it was but he wouldn't offer anymore information, leaving Adriana wondering about what he was hiding. "How could it have been your fault?" She asked him softly as she sat beside him on the spare bed he was occupying.

"I should have told her, warned her." Sam shook his head, glancing down. "I lied to her about my life and it got her killed."

"Sam, none of that is your fault. You couldn't have known," She said softly, and Sam sighed, turning to face her. He seemed about to tell her something, but then thought about it and kept his mouth shut, sighing softly.

"Yeah... but it doesn't stop the guilt."

"You just need to let go Sam. It's not healthy. Even Dean thinks something's up with you, and that's saying something," Adriana said in a light voice, trying to bring the mood up.

The edges of Sam's mouth curled up. "My brother's a dick isn't he?"

Adriana nodded without hesitation. "Yes he is. But because he got all the 'dick' genes in the family, it left you the nicest person possible and my best friend. Don't forget that, Sammy." She used his nickname affectionately and Sam didn't object for the first time to his nickname since being dragged back into this lifestyle.

Sam smiled softly. "You really wanna help us with this case?" He asked her, surprised she would offer her assistance since she hated this lifestyle just as much as he did. She had gotten out and he couldn't understand why she would want back in.

She nodded. "Yes. But not because I want to hunt again. Because I want to help you guys," She said then gave a teasing wink. "It'll be just like the good ole days."

"The good ole days... When were those again?" Sam asked, smiling.

"A long time ago. Anyway, we should sleep or I'm going to look terrible tomorrow."

"You could never look terrible," Sam said.

Adriana smirked and crossed the room. "You haven't seen me first thing in the morning lately," she replied as she slid into bed. "Oh. One more thing. I'm in two minds about telling Dean this because you know what he's like," she said, sitting up and rolling her eyes. "Athena will be there tomorrow, it's a small town. If we tell Dean, I'm worried he'll stop focusing. If we DON'T tell Dean and he sees her there, he'll definitely stop focusing. What do you think?"

Sam sighed. "Dean knows to get the job done. He gets distracted, but you know the case is the most important thing to him."

Adriana nodded. That was true of Dean. He was all 'work first, play later'. "We'll just let him run into her tomorrow." She decided, laying down against the pillows. "Night, Sam," She murmured softly before falling asleep.

Sam sighed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought. He thought about his life, about Jessica and about Adriana before also drifting off to sleep.


	2. Believe It Or Not

Adriana woke before Sam in the morning. She kicked open her door, yawning. the couch was empty and she walked into the kitchen to find Dean sitting at her table drinking coffee, his feet up on it like at the bar. She rolled her eyes and marched over to him, pushing his feet off.

"Oi. You. Feet. Off. Table"

Dean smirked and put them on the ground. "Someone didn't sleep very well," he intoned.

Adriana glared at him, grabbing a cup down from the cupboard. "I slept just fine, thank you very much. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Yes, I can certainly see that," Dean remarked as he appraised her messy hair, her camisole and underwear.

Adriana glared harder. "You can be a right asshole sometimes. Actually, a _lot_of the time."

Dean held his hands up in defense. "What can I say?"

"Just don't say anything. Then the world will be a better place."

"You two at it already?" Sam called as he stumbled from the bedroom, black circles under his eyes.

"She started it," Dean said.

Adriana grabbed the coffee pot and angrily began pouring it, cursing when she splashed herself. "I swear you have the maturity of a five year old. And the intelligence of one."

Dean shook his head. "I have the maturity of a very mature man," He stated and all Adriana could do was giggle and laugh at his witty remark.

"Yeah, nice one, Dean," Sam commented.

"Coffee, Sam?" Adriana asked, grabbing another cup out of her cupboard and Dean smirked.

"Well, look at that, Sammy. You've got yourself a housewife."

Adriana turned and glared at the twenty-six year old hunter. "I will not hesitate to pour my coffee on your head."

"That would hurt," Dean quipped.

"No _shit_, Sherlock. Because that's not the point or anything."

"Oh. You would've fooled me," Dean replied, feigning surprise.

Adriana poured Sam a cup and drained the last of hers, passing Sam's cup to him as she passed him. "I'm getting ready. Remember, it's a funeral," she said before slamming her bedroom door shut.

Dean looked at Sam. "Did she say FUNeral?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean, don't. This family is mourning-"

Dean held up his hand to his little brother, stopping his lecture. "I know, I know. I was just joking. I will take this job very seriously." He rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of ability to take a joke as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed into the extra bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>By the time both boys were ready to go, Adriana had already left the apartment, but not before leaving a small note on the desk with the Shoemaker's address for the boys. Dean grabbed the small piece of paper up and studied it.<p>

"Well, at least she was helpful," Dean commented as he handed Sam the piece of paper and pulled his tie tighter up to his collar.

"She is quite often. You just don't notice it."

"Oh and you do? Aren't you the observant one," Dean replied while opening his car door. "So what could we have here?"

"I couldn't even begin to contemplate until I'd a) seen the body and b) heard what happened," Sam said seriously.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's probably true,"

He stated as he slid his car key into the ignition. He turned the key and the Impala engine roared to life, a sound that Dean could only smile at. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot before driving on down the road towards the address that Adriana had kindly left them. Cars lined the front war and people were milling into the house, everyone wearing black. Dean looked down and attempted to straighten his tie, making it more messy than it was in the first place.

"I hate wearing suits," he grumbled, climbing out of the car.

Sam laughed. "You'd think after doing this for so many years, you'd get over it," He stated also climbing out of the car and heading up the pathway that led to the house.

Once inside, there were many people circled around a small desk that had a picture of the late Mr. Steven Shoemaker on it. Men were dressed in suits, like the brothers, and women were dressed in black dresses or skirts. They followed some people outside into the backyard and stopped a man, asking him where Donna Shoemaker was. He pointed her out to them, and they spotted Adriana sitting beside her with two other blonde girls the same age. A little girl with dark brown hair was sitting on the other side of Donna, and Dean recognized Athena who was standing behind the group.

"I didn't know she was gonna be here," Dean whispered quietly to his brother as they made their way over to the group of girls.

Sam nodded. "Adriana told me last night she would be here. Surprise," He said teasingly to his older brother who gave him a look, but didn't say anything because they had stopped in front of the six girls sitting on the bench.

Dean glanced at Adriana and couldn't help but shake his head to himself. She definitely wasn't the little girl he had grown up with. She was all grown up and definitely dressed like it.

Today, she was wearing a white button up shirt with long sleeves, but she had rolled the sleeves up a little past her elbows. She had left a few buttons at the top undone, giving a teasing look at what she had to offer. The black skirt she was wearing was a straight black pencil skirt that stopped a little above her knees with a slit in the side of it that went up about mid-thigh. It hugged her hips tightly, and with her sitting down, however, the skirt had ridden up a bit, showing off her tan, toned legs.

Dean glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye and could see Sam staring at the petite blonde girl. In fact, if he looked around, rather a lot of men were staring at Adriana. Dean rolled his neck subconsciously, not realizing he was looking intimidating. Sam nudged him

"Dean. What's up with the macho routine? No one looks all that threatening here, so why do you need to be?"

Dean paused in his neck roll. "I had a crick. Isn't that what you do?" he said, walking over to the group of girls. He gave Adriana a look as he spoke to Donna. "Hello Donna. I'm Dean and this is Sam. We're very sorry to hear about your loss." Donna looked up at them mildly confused.

Adriana leaned forward. "They're friends of mine and Dean worked with your dad."

Donna nodded and spoke in a soft voice. "Thank you," She said softly then gave Dean a strange look. "You worked with my dad?" She asked, a bit surprised.

Dean nodded his head, going with the lie. "Yeah... I mean, this whole thing... a stroke." He shook his head sadly, as if he couldn't believe it had happened. He went to say more, but a girl with dirty blonde hair beside Adriana spoke up.

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now," She stated glancing at Donna who shook her head.

"It's okay," She said to the girl before turning back to Dean and Sam. "I'm okay."

"Were there any symptoms?" Dean asked. "Dizziness? Migraines?" He listed off a few of the side affects that would previously follow a stroke, but Donna shook her head.

"No." She started to say more, but the little dark-haired girl beside her glanced over at her. Now that Dean studied her further, she looked a lot like Donna, probably her little sister.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke," She told her older sister. Donna sighed.

"Lily, don't say that."

Sam glanced between the two. "What?" he asked, curious as to what she could have meant.

Donna hugged her younger sister and looked at Sam. "I'm sorry, she's just upset. We all are."

Lily pulled away from her sister. "No! It happened because of me!" Lily seemed adamant to convince someone what she was saying was true.

"Sweetie, it didn't," Donna said, sounding concerned and exasperated.

Sam crouched down in front of Lily. "Why would you say something like that?" he asked in a soft voice, while Dean rolled his eyes in the background.

He ran his eyes over the group again, past Adriana, past the dirty-blonde haired girl, until he reached Athena. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't exactly giving him the death stare either. She was dressed in a black dress, probably a lot longer than Adriana's skirt but with the legs on that girl, it looked like she was wearing a mini-skirt. Unfortunately for Dean, the top of the dress had long sleeves and covered all of her chest. He tuned back into the conversation.

"Right before he died. I said it," Lily was saying.

Sam cocked his head, puzzled. "You said what?" he asked, gently again, but Dean recognized the probing tone in his voice.

"Bloody Mary. Three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes. That's what she does."

Donna sighed again. "This isn't your fault. That's not why dad died." She was trying so hard to convince her little sister none of this was her fault, but her little sister wasn't listening.

Dean nodded, tearing his gaze away from Athena. "I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" He asked.

Lily shook her head. "No." She paused, glancing down, still feeling at fault. "I don't think he did."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance. This was definitely a strange case. Adriana recognized the look between the two brothers and knew that something was going on that they hadn't experienced before. Dean motioned his head to Sam to head back to the house and as they walked away, Adriana stood up, turning to Donna.

"I really am sorry about your dad, hon. Call me if you can think of anything, all right?" She said, giving the girl a hug who nodded. Adriana glanced at Athena and saw her gaze was stuck on Dean. The blonde rolled her eyes before quickly following after the two boys. They opened the door, quickly mingling with the guests inside.

Adriana spoke quietly. "Is she real? I mean, have you ever come across a "Bloody Mary" spirit?"

"Not yet but there's a first time for everything."

They all walked up the stairs, ignored by everyone and crossed the hallway. Dean pushed open the door, instantly recognizing the rust colored stains on the floor as blood.

"But he didn't say it! Lily did," Adriana stated.

"Who knows, maybe the spirit manifests in a different way here," Dean remarked as he swung the mirror to face Sam. Sam glared at him and pushed it closed.

"Well, you gotta start somewhere right? So... _she,_" Adriana began, avoiding her name, "kills people by making their eyes explode."

"Sounds like fun," Dean said sarcastically and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"It just looks like an ordinary mirror!" Adriana commented.

"Yeah, and you look like an ordinary person, but we know better, don't we Drie," Dean said, winking at Adriana.

"Hardy har har. You're hilarious."

"Oh I know. It comes with being me."

"And modest as well," Adriana muttered silently, moving back to the door. She opened it and started walking backwards.

"What are you doing up here?" came a voice from behind her. None of them jumped, having stopped flinching at unexpected noises a long time ago. Adriana spun to find Athena, leaning against a wall, smirking.

"We had to uh, go to the bathroom," Dean offered from the back of their group. Athena's eyebrows raised as she stood up straight and folded her arms.

"Really? All three of you? At once? And you didn't invite me?" At Sam's shocked expression, she laughed. "Relax, I'm kidding. But seriously, Ana, what were you doing?" Dean looked mildly surprised at this new nickname, but he figured it was what her friends called her.

"Ana?" Dean raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl, and she rolled her eyes at his amused tone.

She silently cursed Athena. Now Dean had something else to tease her about. Great. Adriana shrugged. "Dean was trying to find the bathroom, and he got lost, like always." She smirked at Dean's glare. Payback was a bitch. "So, Sam came down to find me to show him where it was," She finished.

"Wow Anna! Such talent. Where did you learn to lie like that? It's not a big house. Had he come up the stairs, he would have had four options. Now, he almost certainly has more looks than brains." Dean smirked at this. "but seriously, who cannot find the freaking bathroom!"

"Apparently Dean can't!" Adriana said, and Athena shook her head.

"No. You just can't lie properly," Athena said smirking.

Adriana went to comment, but Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before she could. She had a temper and didn't like people calling her out. He was trying to stop a fight before one broke out. They didn't need attention drawn onto them.

Dean stepped out in front of the group, looking directly at Athena. "Athena. Do you mind if I call you Athena?"

Athena waved her hand as if she couldn't care less. "What else are you going to call me, Artemis?" Sam smiled slightly, recognizing the name of another Greek Goddess.

"From what you've heard, does Steven Shoemaker really sound like a stroke victim?" Dean continued, not realizing the joke.

"I don't know, I haven't seen many stroke victims," she replied, intending to make this as difficult as possible.

Dean sighed. "Cut the bullshit. He's not. His eyes were liquidated. That sound like a stroke?"

Athena didn't reply for a couple of seconds. "Oh, but of course, if it's not a stroke then it _must_be Bloody Mary?" She took in their reactions, Sam shifting uneasily at the back of the group.

"You believe in that?" Dean asked, playing off the seriousness of the situation with a joke.

Athena looked him dead in the eye. "You do."

Dean shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. It's just a game little kids play when they're trying to scare their friends. I'm definitely not a little kid."

"Yeah, well, you certainly act like one at times," Adrianna said with a wink at Sam and he laughed, nodding his head in agreement to the blonde's statement.

"If it wasn't a stroke, then what was it?" Athena asked, turning to glance at Adriana and rolling her eyes at the girl.

"Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else," He said, pausing to see her reaction which was unreadable at the moment. "And that's the truth."

"Oh finally the truth. Whatever will I have to do to pay you back for this rare and miraculous thing?"

"Well-" began Dean, while winking.

"Do you ever _stop_being sarcastic, Thena?" Adriana asked, her eyes narrowed as she cut Dean's most probably inappropriate statement off.

Athena's eyes flashed at the use of her nickname, which Dean regarded as interesting. Apparently, both these girls used them to wind the other up. "Yes. When said people I'm talking to deserve more effort than sarcasm."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Dean piped up, earning glares from everyone.

"And that explains why you're not funny," Sam said sadly, shaking his head and Adriana laughed at his comment, temporarily forgetting she was frustrated with Athena.

"Look, if you would just tell me what the hell's going on around here, I might not have to poke around and explore on my own," Athena stated.

Adriana rolled her eyes. "If you poke around, you're just gonna get yourself hurt and involved in something that is way bigger than you."

"I can look after myself, thank you very much. Something that _you_ seem unable to do," Athena replied before storming out of the hallway and down the stairs.

Dean shook his head. "This is not good."

"Oh wow, Dean finally recognizes the gravity of our situation," Adriana snapped. Sam gave a surprised look and she took a breath in. "Sorry. That girl winds me up."

"She winds me up as well," Dean muttered, low enough for only Sam to hear, who shot him a look.

Sam turned to Adriana. "Drie, it's okay, what could happen? Really?" Adriana looked up at him and nodded.

"You're right. I'm probably overreacting. Then again, you don't know Athena. Everything is a challenge to her, everything. Doesn't matter what it is or who set it, she'll do it. More often than not, she wins," Adriana said, wrinkling her nose at the last sentence.

"What, so all you need to do is say "I bet you can't shag Dean" and she'll do it? Awesome," Dean stated and Adriana glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep, I swear." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, back to the case. What are you guys gonna do?"

Dean shrugged, leaning against the sink. "I don't know. Probably hit up the library and see what we can find on the legend and see if anything going on in this town fits it. I mean, it's a small town, shouldn't be too hard."

Adriana nodded. "I'd offer to help you two, but I've got work as soon as this funeral is over," She told him. "I've got the night shift."

"We'll see you later then Drie," Dean said, giving her a quick hug as he passed her. Sam did the same but lingered a little longer. Just as he was about to leave the hallway, Adriana called out.

"Hey Sam? Be careful. And watch out for him," she said, jerking a thumb in the direction Dean had gone. Sam smiled and kept walking. Adriana walked back into the bathroom and touched the mirror. What on earth was happening?

* * *

><p>At work, Athena was stuck covering for Adriana once again because she was late. She shook her head in annoyance as she leaned against the top of the bar, waiting for the blonde to walk through the doors. She was going to get answers from her one way or another. Adriana seemed to believe in this "Bloody Mary" so maybe if she started to say it, the blonde would freak out and explain. Adriana walked into the bar, tucking her shirt in.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. You didn't mind covering did you? Did Steve say anything?" she asked, referring to the manager.

"No. And that's "no he didn't say anything" not "no, I didn't mind covering for you, _yet _again."

"Whatever," Adriana replied as she walked behind the bar. Athena picked up a glass, determined to get her answers as soon as possible.

"So, Anna dear. In this 'Bloody Mary' legend, does it have to be a mirror or just some reflective surface?" she asked.

Adriana turned on her. "First, don't call me Anna or Dear and especially not the two together. Second, why do you even care?"

Athena smirked, happy she got a reaction from the younger, shorter girl. "So, you wanna answer my question?" She asked. "Or should I just say it and find out?"

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and say it," She stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Just tell me the legend."

Adriana sighed and began to explain what happened, not really paying attention. "Legend goes you have to say "Bloody Mary" three times in front of a mirror with the lights off. Then she appears and scratches your eyes out," She stated as she wiped off the top of the bar just as a few men walked in. "Why do you even care about the legend, Athena?"

"It's not really the legend I care about so much as to why you believe it," She nodded in the direction of the men. "You gonna serve them or shall I?"

"I don't really care, to be quite honest."

"In that case," said Athena, picking up some glasses with practiced ease, "I'll serve."

Adriana motioned her to go right ahead as she walked over to the taps. The men instantly began flirting with her, and as was the way of a waitress, she responded in kind. The girl was smart, Adriana had to give her that. But far, far too cocky. And that was gonna land her in a whole lot of trouble. She turned back, to service some woman at a far back table when the doors swung open. In walked Dean and Sam, looking frustrated out of their minds.

"Two shots of whiskey please," they said as they sat down and launched themselves into conversation.

As Adriana picked up a tray she called "I'll be right with you." hurrying back to the bar. She measured their shots and carried them over, ignoring Athena's dirty look as she sat down. "What's up?" she asked. Dean and Sam shared a glance.

"It happened again," Dean began, as he usually did.

Adriana glanced at him. "What did?"

"Someone else died."

"Who?" Adriana looked concern. It was a small town and no doubt it would be someone she knew.

"Jill," Dean stated quietly as he downed his shot.

Adriana gasped and covered her mouth. "Jill?" She couldn't believe it. She had just seen Jill earlier that day at the funeral. It didn't seem possible for her to already be gone. "You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding me..." Jill had been one of Adriana's close friends from college, and she wasn't prepared for her to have died.

"Adriana. I might do some stupid things, but I would never kid about this," Dean said soberly.

"I gotta get over there," Adriana said, pulling her work shirt out and undoing her bun. She ran to the bar and placed her tray on it. As she was about to turn and leave, someone caught her wrist. She turned to see Athena, her grey eyes looking at her coldly.

"Where. Are. You. Going?" she said, separating each word.

"Athena, I really don't have time for this right now."

"Yeah, and I don't have time to cover for your sorry ass every time you shoot off!" Athena practically yelled, causing the bar to fall silent. Adriana wrenched her wrist out of Athena's grip, causing Athena to tumble forwards.

"Look, I've had it with you!" Adriana returned, her eyes blazing. Sam gave Dean a glance but he was too busy watching the fight that was almost certainly about to erupt.

"Drie, we should go..." Sam began.

"In a minute Sam. Give. Me. One. Minute," she said without turning around. She stalked to behind the bar, looking up at Athena, her anger making her diminutive stature seem far more threatening than she actually was. "Athena. You just don't know when to give up do you. You're about to land yourself in a whole lotta shit, just like your father did."

Athena's hand shot out and caught Adriana in the face. "Oh, yeah? Watch me," she said, walking up to the mirror behind the bar, dragging Adriana with her.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary-". Before she could say the third Sam cried out but it was too late. "Bloody Mary."

Adriana turned to Athena, her glare blazing with fury. "What the hell is your problem?" She exclaimed in frustration.

Athena smirked. "I thought you didn't believe in the legend?"

Adriana started to retort, but Sam and Dean came up behind her. "Drie, let it go," Sam said softly, pulling her away from the tall, dark-haired girl.

"We need to get both of them out of here," Dean muttered under his breath to Sam who nodded his head in approval of the idea. They didn't know if this "Bloody Mary" legend was true or not, but they weren't about to take a risk with an innocent life. While they did more research, they would keep Athena under their watchful gazes.

"Adriana, we have to go. Athena, you're coming with us." Both of the girls eyebrows shot up and they began to protest.

"Now." Dean said in a tone of voice that commanded respect and obedience. Sam looked over in surprise, having heard the exact same tone in his father's voice, many times. Adriana quickly caught up to Sam, whispering frantically to him while Athena walked up with Dean, trying to look calm, but failing.

"What you did was very stupid."

Athena looked at him, taking in the lack of all joking tone and a smirk. "Why? I thought it was nonsense? You can't possibly believe in it as well?" she asked, sounding slightly incredulous and exasperated.

"It's not a question of what I do believe in. It's a question of what I don't." Dean shook his head before calling out to Sam and Adriana in front of him. "We need to head back to Jill's place and see what we can find."

Sam nodded in agreement as he reached the Impala. "I think Athena or Adriana should ride up front with you." He glanced at the small blonde who stood beside him, still fuming. "It's probably best to split them up."

"I'll take Athena," he said. Sam gave him a look. "Figuratively of course." Athena slid into the front seat as Sam continued to whisper to Adriana. She whistled as she sat on the leather.

"Wow," she said, admiration in her voice. "Very good condition."

"I know, she's my baby," Dean said, smiling and leaning back as he turned the key and revved the engine. 'What did you say your dad has?"

"Had. And cool car_._"

"That's right. Why the past tense?"

Athena sighed. "He had to sell it to pay off his... debts," she said.

Dean noticed her reluctance to talk about her dad and so dropped it and called out to the two who were still standing outside the car. "Hey, you two wanna get in the car so we can go? You're burning daylight." He revved the engine again as if to prove his impatience.

Sam rolled his eyes as he opened the backdoor to the Impala. "Get some patience, Dean. It's a virtue and is very much needed."

Dean blew out a breath of exasperation. "Just get in the car, Sammy."

Sam didn't let it go as he climbed in. "You know, I hear chastity is also a virtue but you seemed to have lost that a _long_time ago," he said, causing Athena to let out a small snort of laughter in the front.

Dean looked over at her. "Don't believe a word he says."

"And why ever not?" she asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"Because it's all lies, baby," he said, winking as he sped out of her driveway, spitting gravel everywhere.

"Seriously Dean, do you think you could make any more of an effort to wreck my house."

Dean glanced back to Adriana, then at the skid he left. "I don't know, maybe not. After all, that's a pretty decent skid."

Adriana started to lean forward to hit him, but Sam grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Dean, grow up. Drie, calm down. Geez, how did I ever manage to make it through childhood without going insane when I had you two bickering like it was the end of the world." He shook his head and Dean smirked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Because it was the end of the world to us little children," He stated with a laugh.

"Must still be the end of the world to you Deanie, because you're still a little child," Sam said, leaning back in his chair.

"So, where did you say your friend lived?" Dean said, obviously changing the subject.

"I didn't. But she lives-"

"She lives down the street on the left," Sam said, cutting her off. Dean glanced backwards.

"How do you know that, you stalker?"

Sam pointed forwards. "First, if you had of been looking at the road and not back here, you would've seen all the cop cars. And secondly, I'm not a stalker, I just happen to notice more things than girls asses."

Dean turned back to the front to see blue and red lights lighting up the street to the left. "Oh."

"Typical Dean," she muttered.

"Adrie, why didn't you let me stop you in the bar? I know you, I knew you were about to blow up."

Adriana looked over at him, her face cast half in the shadows. "I don't know Sam. Part of me's been wanting to do that for a long time. I seized the opportune moment."

"Oh, is that what they call spontaneous chick fights now days?" Sam said in a teasing voice, bringing a smile to Adriana's face.

She rolled her eyes, trying to fight the smile on her face. "You're an ass. Just like your brother," She joked with him and Dean pulled the car onto the side of the road.

"I take that as a compliment," Dean said, rather proud of himself as he killed the engine and got out of the car. "Come on. Time to head inside."

"Do you have a plan on how to get inside?" Adriana asked sarcastically as she climbed out of the car as well. "Or were you just planning on marching up to her mother and saying you needed to investigate the room?"

"Well, this may come as a surprise, but I am actually as smart as I am good looking."

Adriana widened her eyes in mock surprise. "Surely not? Well anyway, continue."

"This, my dear, is where you come in," Dean said, reaching down and patting her head. "Just say you need to... look at some photos."

"And knowing Dean, that was meant in a disgusting way," Adriana remarked as she walked up to the front door.

Athena nudged Dean. "Her window's this way."

Dean stopped for a moment. "Her window? Why would we need her window?"

"I know Anna, I know how she works. We need to get to that window."

They snuck around the house through the bushes, before Adriana pushed the window open, her shadow being thrown onto the lawn. Athena smirked before walking across. She placed her hand on the ledge of the guttering, and lifted herself off the ground.

"Here, let me give you a hand," Dean said, placing his hands on her ass.

"Get your hands off my ass. I am not some helpless female," she hissed as she pulled herself up. Dean lost contact while

Sam shook his head in disgust. "You are _so _smooth, big brother," he said, as Dean continued to look at Athena climbing, smiling to himself. Sam whacked him around the back of the head and jumped up to the gutter.

"You wouldn't like a hand as well, little Sammy," Dean said in such a gay voice, Sam almost let go with shock and Adriana burst out laughing then quickly covered her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"Hurry and get up here!" She whispered loudly enough for them to hear. She backed away from the window and began to look around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Athena asked as the two boys climbed in through the window.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it," Dean said as he tossed his duffel bag onto the bed. "Hit the lights," He said as Adriana crossed the room to the light switch, flicking it off.

Sam grabbed a camcorder out of the duffel bag and began to turn it over, looking for a certain button. He turned to Dean. "Hey, night vision?" He asked and Dean pressed a button on the top of it. "Perfect," Sam said as he aimed the camera at Dean.

Dean smirked as he turned his back on the camera and glanced at it over his shoulder. "Do I look like Paris Hilton?" Sam shook his head.

"What can you see?" Dean asked.

"Nothing much, yet," he said as he ran the camera over the mirror.

"I don't get it. There's usually a pattern right? The first victim didn't summon her and the second did. How does that work?"

"I have no idea. But someone's going to say it again. It's only a matter of time." Sam walked into the bathroom and Dean looked over at both the girls. Their body language towards each other was screaming 'I hate you'.

"Sam?" Dean called out when there was no news from him.

"Dean? There's a black light in the trunk, right?" he said, while removing the mirror from the wall. Dean vaulted off the roof, returning in under five minutes.

"Got it." He tossed the light to Sam.

Sam caught it with one hand and almost dropped the camera. Adriana giggled. He glared and flipped the mirror over carefully, running the light over it after he tore off the brown paper on the back. There was a hand print on the back of it beside the name 'Gary Bryman".

"That's not creepy at all," Athena commented as she peered over Sam's shoulder.

"You know who Gary Bryman is?" Sam asked as he glanced at both girls who shook their head, neither having heard of the name before.

Dean groaned. "Great. More research."

"Yes Dean. More research. Comes in handy if you know how to do it, usually learn it in college."

"I'm sure I'll cope," Dean replied before swinging back out the window. He waited for the others on the ground. When they arrived, he spoke, commanding all attention again. "Okay. We can't let this one out of our sight" he said, jerking his head at Athena. "So, we're having a slumber party," he said, putting enthusiasm into his voice. He was met by three blank stares. Dean sighed. "Look, are we all gonna crash at Drie's or should Sam and I shoot off?"

Adriana opened and closed her mouth. "Stay at mine. It's easier," she said in an emotionless voice.

"Right then. It's settled."

Adriana sighed as she followed Dean and the others to the Impala. "But, remember, I only have two beds and a couch. Either someone's sharing a bed or someone's sleeping on the floor," She stated as she leaned her back against the car door, waiting for the others to decide what they were gonna do. Adriana really had no problem sharing a bed with one of the Winchesters. She had done it plenty of times back in the day whenever they were on hunts. It would be nothing new to her.

"I'll share," Sam offered. Dean raised his eyes in surprise.

"Really? With whom?"

"Adriana, duh." Adriana smiled at him, not at all uncomfortable. Dean turned to face Athena.

"Would you like the bed or the couch?"

"I'll take the floor."

"That's hardly necessary, I offered-" Sam started.

"I'll take the floor," Athena said again, daring any of them to argue.

Adriana shrugged. "Guess that means you get your bed back, Sammy," she said, and Sam tried not let any disappointment show. He wondered if she could keep the nightmares out, but now he wouldn't know. All four of them stared at each other before Sam, ever the sensible one, spoke.

"It's late. We should get to the library first thing tomorrow."

Adriana nodded and walked off to the car. No one spoke on the trip home. It took thirty seconds with Dean's driving so there was no need. She pulled out her apartment key and led the way up the stairs to her room with a yawn. After opening the door, she tossed the key up on the counter before turning to the others who were filing in.

"What time are we getting up?" The blonde asked.

"What time does the library open?" Sam questioned as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"5:30," Adriana replied then groaned as she realized where he was going with that. "You seriously wanna be there when it opens? The books and information isn't gonna go anywhere..." She whined, pouting.

"The sooner we can figure this out, the sooner _you_ get rid of _her,"_he said, pointing to Athena subtly. Sam didn't exactly dislike the girl but he thought she was a bit full of herself, a lot like someone else he knew. And she was obviously attracted to Dean, no surprise there. They were always attracted to Dean. Except Adriana. He wondered if it was because she'd grown up with him.

"True that. Okay. 5:30am it is," she said, sounding way too cheery. Sam laughed.

"Adrie. You are something else."

She looked at him and he met her gaze. "I know. Although I try and contain it, unlike your brother and co." Sam laughed again and started walking off to the bedroom. Adriana paused before following him. "Night Dean" she said, and entered her room, pulling her door closed behind her.

This left Dean and Athena standing in the kitchen. "So..." Dean said. Athena looked over at him.

"So what? So am I going to die?" Dean almost laughed at her straightforward question.

"I have no clue yet." He said and he hated that he didn't know. But, he was determined to find out what was going on here.

"Hey, Sam." Adriana stepped out of the bathroom in her room, all changed and ready for sleep. She was wearing a rather tight white shirt and a pair of boycut underwear. The end of her shirt didn't meet the top of her underwear, showing off a sliver of tan, tone skin. "There are some blankets in the closet over there." She pointed to a closet off to the side. "Can you grab some and an extra pillow and give them to Athena?"

Sam was too busy staring at her to notice she'd said anything.

"Sam?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" she asked.

"Sorry, no, I was staring into empty space."

"You were staring at me," she stated.

Sam didn't reply and walked over to the cupboard, grabbing the pillows and blankets, swinging the door open. Dean and Athena were still talking, now sitting at the dining room table. Athena shook her head, neither of them noticing Sam.

"Who are you?" she asked. Dean looked at her and was about to reply, when Sam cleared his throat.

"Ah... Athena? These are for you," he said, dumping them on the ground and returning to his room. He felt like he'd interrupted something but he had no idea what. Dean certainly didn't have his hands all over her, something that surprised him a little.

But before he got to his room, he turned around and walked back over to them. Dean glanced up at him. "What is it?" He asked.

"We need to visit the Shoemaker's place again," Sam said and Dean nodded. "We need to see if there was a name on the back of the mirror Steven Shoemaker died in front of it," He added and once again Dean nodded his head.

"I was just thinking that. We also need to find out who this Gary Bryman is," Dean said. "And how he connects to Jill."

Sam went to comment further, but a high-pitched scream from Adriana's bathroom cut him off. He glanced at Dean for a split second before both of them took off to check on the blonde girl. It took a lot of things to scare Adriana.


	3. Should've Listened

Sam was the first one into the bathroom since he had already been standing. He glanced around and his gaze landed on Adriana who was huddled in a corner, almost shaking. She didn't scare easily because of the life she had grown up in, but something had definitely terrified her.

"Drie! What's wrong?" Sam asked as he hurried over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, his watch touching her bare arm. Adriana looked up and glanced at his watch. She let out another, terrified blood-curdling scream and shied away from Sam."Drie. It's me, Sam," he said.

She hid her face in her arms, not saying a word. Sam tried to help her up but she wouldn't budge. He motioned to Dean to help him and Dean hurried over. Athena stood shocked in the doorway. Together, the two men lifted her, causing her hands to fall from her eyes. She glanced at the mirror as she left and screamed again, this time screaming words.

"I can see her!"

"Who?" Dean asked as he sat beside the blonde on her bed. "What happened?" His voice was softer than he normally ever had it in his attempts to calm her down.

"Bloody Mary..." She said quietly, whimpering. "I saw her..."

Sam glanced at Dean. He had never seen her this terrified in any of the hunts they had gone on as kids. She was shaking, and neither of them knew what to do or say, but Athena spoke up from behind them, confused. "Wait, this Bloody Mary thing isn't real," She said, stepping towards them. "I mean, you guys are playing a prank on me, trying to get me to believe you."

"Athena. I am being serious. Grab a towel and bring it here." Athena stood hands on her hips ignoring him. Unnoticed to them both, Adriana's hands had dropped again and she gasped for breath. A small trickle of blood leaked out of each eye before Sam elbowed the mirror, smashing it. "Athena, NOW!" Dean yelled. Athena sprinted to the bedroom and grabbed a towel, lobbing it at Dean, who wrapped it around Adriana's head. "Drie. She can't get you. C'mon," he said, helping her up. This time, Adriana let herself be pulled up and they moved her onto the bed. "Sam, anything reflective in here, pull it down." Sam took photos off walls and hid lamps under beds. As he re-approached Adriana he noticed light bouncing off his watch, and chucked it in his pocket. He nodded at Dean. "Adriana. You can come out now."

Adriana shakily removed the towel, looking around the room wildly. Her gaze turned to Sam, shaking her head. "How? I didn't say it; she did." She pointed at Athena, not accusingly or angrily, just merely to get her point across.

Sam glanced at Dean who shrugged, not knowing what to say. Neither of them understood how this was happening, but they did know that they had to stop it soon or they were going to lose someone they both cared about.

Sam spoke, his natural voice softer than Dean's forced one. "Adrie. If we're gonna stop this thing, we need to know what happened." Adriana shook her head again but less convincingly. Sam sat on the bed beside her and rubbed her back, making soothing noises. "What happened?"

Adriana took a stuttering breath in before speaking in a broken voice, one the brothers had only heard once before: when her father died. "I was cleaning my teeth. I bent down and my reflection... didn't move. I looked up and she spoke to me." She stopped unable to finish, dry sobs wracking her whole body as she buried her face in Sam's chest.

Sam looked across at Dean, worried. "What did she say?"

"She said 'you killed him. It's all your fault, you weren't there. He died because of you'." There was a morbid pause in the room. "And then my eyes burned, like acid was being poured on them, and that's when I screamed," she finished in a hollow voice.

Dean began pacing. "Where's the pattern?" He questioned, shaking his head as he glanced at Adriana who was leaning against Sam, holding onto his shirt tightly.

"There isn't one, Dean," Sam said quietly, his arms around Adriana as her shakes and sob slowly lessened. He sighed. "We don't have enough information on anything to even try to attempt to find a pattern right now."

Dean turned to Sam. "So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here with Adriana next on the chopping block?" He questioned.

Sam gave him a look that Dean could only interrupt as _don't scare her anymore than she already is_. Dean could only sigh at his brother's look before running a hand through his short, light brown hair. Adriana was like his little sister and there was no way he was going to lose her. There had to be a way to stop this thing. He groaned inwardly. They didn't even know what "this thing" was at the moment. They had no information that could help them, and right now they were running out of time-and so was Adriana.

"We have to find out what it is and we can't leave Adriana alone. What if I go to the Shoekmaker's and you go to the library and Athena stays with her-"

Sam shook his head at his brother. "She wouldn't know what to do, I'll stay, research isn't that hard. And she's been to college."

Dean paused for a moment. "Okay," he said, snapping into action. Sam re-covered Adriana's head while they opened the door and they quickly crossed the lounge. As they reached the Impala, Athena spoke, her voice for once lacking sarcasm.

"Please tell me what's happening?" Dean ignored her as he climbed in the car and turned on the engine, skidding out of her driveway again. "Dean?" Athena questioned. Dean sighed. This girl's life was in danger. She had to know.

"Do you believe in the Supernatural?" he asked her quietly but urgently. Athena was still for a minute.

"I didn't until five minutes ago."

Dean nodded, this girl caught on fast. "Well basically, my brother and I hunt creatures of the supernatural. And that in there... whatever it is, is one of them." Athena accepted his words. There was no other explanation for it. Dean skidded into the library parking lot. "Okay, you're looking for Gary Bryman remember? Anything unusual about his death, anything odd, get it down. I'll come in and find you when I'm done. Whatever you do, _don't _say it."

Athena nodded her head, quickly getting out of the car. She had made the mistake once and said her name, and now Adriana was in trouble. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. She watched the black Impala exit the parking lot before she hopped up the steps to the library and quickly made her way in, taking note of the time it closed. She had about thirty minutes before they would kick her out. She had to get to researching fast before that time came. She stepped inside and quickly made her way over to a computer, typing in the name 'Gary Bryman'. A bunch of results popped up and she sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

While Dean was on his way to the Shoemaker's, he was about twenty minutes into the drive when his phone rang. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, and flipped it open. Placing it to his ear, he kept one hand on the wheel, paying attention to the road.

"What is it, Sammy?"

"How are you going to talk to Donna?" He asked over the receiver. You don't have any reason to get into the bathroom to look at the mirror. And I'm pretty sure she isn't just gonna let you waltz in there," He added.

Dean groaned. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "I'll... uh... improvise."

There was a pause. "Improvising? Is that what they call it now days?"

"Improvising works Sam. You just have to be skilled enough to execute it," Dean said before flipping the phone shut, and pulling into the driveway of the Shoemaker family. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Donna.

"Yes?" she asked, her tone curious but not dismissive.

"I was wondering if I could perhaps come in, to talk to you about a few things" Dean asked lightly. Donna seemed surprised but swung the door open, allowing him to enter.

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked as Dean desperately wracked his brains, trying to think of something plausible to say.

"This is gonna sound-" Before he could come up with probably the worst lie he had ever created in his career of lying, Charlie stepped out from a room off to the left.

"Donna, can I have some water?" Charlie asked. Donna nodded before exiting the room to go to the kitchen. Charlie waited for her to leave before addressing Dean. "Your brother called. He said you might need help with something and that I could help. Look, I don't know what's going on but if my friends are in danger, I'm willing to help you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "What do you need?" She asked and Dean was standing there quietly for a moment, not quite sure how to react before he spoke.

"I need to see the mirror that Donna's dad died in front of," He stated, realizing how stupid the actual request sounded out loud.

Charlie gave him an odd look but nodded for him to go right ahead. "I'll keep her away."

Dean quickly walked up the stairs, trying to tread lightly. He opened the cupboard so he could see the back of the mirror and ripped off the backing cover. He shone the black light over it.

"Linda Shoemaker," he said, taking note of the similar hand print beside it. He ran the light over the rest of the mirror but there was nothing. He grabbed the shredded paper and put it into the cupboard, closing it. So Mary left a name, not the victim's name, but a name behind each mirror she killed on.

"What are you doing?" came a soft voice from the doorway. Lily was standing there in a little pink nightie.

"I'm trying to help your dad. Go back to sleep," he said gently, and Lily walked off as though it was all a dream. He crept back down the stairs quietly. Donna and Charlie were sitting at the table talking. Dean pulled up a chair. "So it's just you and Lily now?" he asked. Donna nodded. "Where's your mother?"

"Mom died from an accidental overdose of sleeping pills a couple of years ago," she said, putting stress on the word accidental.

Dean paused. "I'm sorry to hear that, what was her name, I remember seeing something about that last time I visited Adrie," he lied. He paused. "So, it was an accident?"

Donna's eyes flashed as she turned to him. "Yes it was."

Dean quickly had to backtrack. "Now, Donna just listen-"

But Dean had already done too much damage. "Get out of my house!" She snapped, running up the stairs, leaving Charlie and Dean sitting at the table.

"You don't think her dad could have killed her mom, do you?" She asked quietly and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's a possibility. I need to get out of here. I'll see you around. If anything happens, call." With that, the emerald-eyed hunter walked out of the Shoemaker home and got into his Impala and headed over to the library to pick up Athena.

When he got there, she was sitting on the steps with papers in her hand. When the Impala pulled up closer to her, she stood up and got in the car, explaining to him everything she had found while handing him the paper. Dean glanced over them before pulling out his phone and dialing Sam's number. He held the phone to his ear while it rang, impatiently awaiting Sam to pick up and reply. While he waited, he gazed over the papers again, holding the phone up to his ear with his shoulder. Hopefully, Sam could give some insight into what was happening.

Sam picked up his phone from off of the table, still holding Adriana. "Dean? You guys find anything?"

Dean nodded, although Sam couldn't see it. "Yeah. The name on Shoemaker's mirror? Linda Shoemaker. It was Steven's wife who died of accidental overdose, or so that's what Donna told me." He paused looking at a paper. "So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver." He waited for the information to sink in before he asked, "Does this help us at all?" He questioned his little brother who sighed.

"I don't know..."

"We're on our way back to Drie's now. We'll try to put together more pieces of the puzzle then," He said before hanging up the phone.

"How did you and your brother meet Adriana?"

"Matthew Tanner, Drie's dad," He explained. "He knew my dad and that's how Adriana got all mixed up in this crazy life."

"What happened to him?" She asked quietly feeling that there was something going on, realizing this wasn't just a sensitive subject for Adriana, but also for the brothers.

"He was on a hunt with my dad and I..." Dean trailed off, glancing out the window. "The case went all wrong, and it ended up costing him his life." He got quiet near the end, and Athena slowly realized that Dean was blaming himself for the death.

Athena was no stranger to the blame game. She blamed herself for what happened to her father. But Dean seemed like the type to blame himself for anything and everything that could happen to someone he cared about, and if Adriana died, it would just about kill him. Athena snapped her fingers, suddenly.

"A black Toyota Camry? That's what Jill drove..."

Dean took in this information. "Could she have killed him?" he asked.

Athena considered his words. "It's possible. She hated responsibility. But if Shoemaker killed his wife, and Jill killed Bryman, who did Adriana kill?"

"No one as far as I know. But maybe it's not just death." He paused. "Matthew... Maybe..." He fell silent as they pulled into Adriana's driveway for the third time that day. Dean sat for a minute before opening the door. "I have an idea but I have to ask Sam," he said before climbing out and hurrying to the house. Sam was still sitting with Adriana, his arms around her and jumped slightly as Dean walked in, straight to Sam. "A spirit manifests through death right? Maybe..." he stopped and turned to Adriana. "Drie. I have a question and I need you to answer me truthfully." Adriana nodded, scared. "Do you blame yourself for your dad's death?" In answer Adriana burst into tears. "It's the guilt. There was a death and Adriana blames herself. Anyone in the same situation could've looked in that mirror and Mary would've latched onto them," Dean finished.

Sam nodded. "So, if you've got a secret, like a really nasty one where someone died, Mary sees that and punishes you for it?"

"Whether you summoned her or not," Dean added. "And it's not just the secret, it's the guilt of what happened that she latches onto."

"So, how do we stop it?" Sam asked. In response, Dean walked over to Sam's laptop, opening it and pulling it onto his lap. He waited for it to load before typing into the search engine. Sam studied his brother carefully. "You already did a search of the town, Dean."

"I'm not just doing a regular search."

"Wait, wait, wait you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam questioned, a bit in shock.

"Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me," Dean commented.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town," Sam said quietly.

Dean glanced up at his brother, a bit of annoyance in his emerald eyes. "I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—" He trailed off as his gaze went from his brother onto the blonde he was holding in his arms. At this point, anything was worth a shot if it meant they could help save Adriana. "Did you know Mary is the second most common name in America?" Dean offered from his computer.

Sam rolled his eyes and Adriana snorted. "No, I didn't know, and I don't really care," Sam snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Dean remarked.

Sam glared at his brother. "I didn't sleep. So it's impossible for me to have woken up in a crappy mood. You caused that all by yourself."

Adriana looked at Sam as he said this. "You stayed awake all night?" she questioned.

Sam yawned in response and Dean nodded. He expected nothing less. He would've done the same. "It's not a big deal," The younger hunter replied nonchalantly.

"Drie, can I connect the laptop to your printer?" He asked. He glanced up and watched the blonde nod her head before he clicked on something on the screen. A few minutes later the whirring noise of the printer could be heard as it began to print out the papers he needed. He set the laptop aside and stood up, grabbing the papers off of the desk before standing at the end of the bed beside his younger brother. "Take a look at this." He handed one of the papers to Sam.

It was of a woman lying next to a mirror in a puddle of blood on the floor. Sam studied it for a minute before glancing up at his brother who then handed him the next page. This one was of the back of the mirror where a handprint could be seen, just like all the rest. Beside it, three letters could be seen: "TRE". Sam shook his head as he handed the papers back to his older brother.

"Looks like the same handprint."

Dean nodded. "Her name was Mary Worthington-an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

"Indiana? But that's a whole state away," Athena spoke for the first time since returning home. Dean looked over at her. Her grey eyes showed understanding and regret.

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well," he teased her nonetheless.

"I'm a woman, what can I say?" she said. "But seriously. If you two want to go, I can stay with Anna," she said, wavering a little but determined.

Sam shared a glance with Dean. "I think it's too risky," Dean said.

Sam sighed. "We don't really have an option. It's either that, or she goes with you and I stay." He paused, letting his brother think of what he'd rather do.

"I think we should get some sleep, then Athena and I can head out early in the morning, if she wants to. If not, I'll go on my own," Dean stated. "Sam, you need to stay with Adriana for now. The two of us," He paused and motioned to himself and Athena, "will gather information tomorrow and interview the detective who worked this case, then we'll head back here and brainstorm with you, college boy," He teased his little brother. Dean got up and began to make for the door, Athena silently following him, surreptitiously stretching out her limbs. "Oh and Sammy? Generally when people's eyes are closed, they can't see anything. So if Adriana sleeps, so can you." Adriana nodded from her position on the bed. She'd barely moved all day, she was too scared, and Sam wouldn't have let her. Dean gently pulled the bedroom door closed behind him. "Right. Sleep for us as well, unless you have a guilty little secret hiding away?" Dean joked, trying, as always, to lighten the mood. Athena didn't reply. "What is it? You don't do you?" Dean quickly asked, sounding concerned.

When Athena replied, it was in a low, pained voice. "I do have a secret. Just not the sort Mary would kill for," she said, a small sad smile gracing her features. Dean didn't push it.

"Oh them, I have plenty of those," he said, lying on the couch. "I hope you know I'm totally not going to be able to sleep tonight."

Athena nodded. "It's my fault that Adriana could get hurt," she said quietly. "Everyone's blaming it on themselves, but I was the one who said it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Jeez. If we're going to be that way, I could say it was Adriana's fault for getting in a fight with you. Or Lily's friend's fault for daring her. Or my fault for not reacting fast enough to the thing that killed Matt. It's everybody's and nobody's fault."

"Because that makes sense," Athena quipped.

"It sure does. Speaking of the fight, I just remembered that not only is Athena the goddess of wisdom, she's also the goddess of warfare. So, yet again, it's remarkably apt you can throw a decent punch."

Athena laughed. "Scared big boy?" she questioned teasingly.

Dean smirked. "Not in the slightest. Just curious."

Athena widened her eyes in mock innocence. "Oh but Dean, don't forget, curiosity killed the cat," she said with a wink, throwing his earlier words back in his face.

"No Athena. Ignorance did," he replied, remembering her reply.

Athena laughed. "Touché," She replied, shaking her head.

She grabbed the blankets that Sam had left for her earlier that night and spread them out on the floor, creating her own make-shift bed. She tossed the pillow down onto one end of her bed before lying down, staring up at the ceiling. "What other creatures have you hunted, Dean?" She questioned out of curiosity. Until tonight, she hadn't believed in the supernatural, but now? There was no way _not _to believe in it. It was impossible and she knew that she couldn't deny it.

Dean shrugged, leaning on an elbow to look at her. "Well, recently, Sam and I hunted a "woman in white" and a demon."

"I hope you realize I have no idea whatsoever what any of these things are. Except the demon sounds familiar. After all, one's sitting right in front of me," she said with a smirk.

"Oi! I am not a demon. I'm an angel," he said, attempting to place an innocent grin on his face and failing.

"I'm more inclined to believe that brother of yours over you, Dean," she said, laughing as he spoke.

"Okay, a 'woman in white' is a spirit who wanders the earth, looking for someone to help her cross over into the afterlife. Usually she's lost something, most probably her life."

"And let me guess, she wears white?"

"And the gold star goes to Athena. Shush you. I'm trying to explain mythology. There was a water spirit who had been killed and was seeking revenge. Basically, the spirits have been caused through violent deaths and wreak havoc until they a) get what they want or b) we kill 'em," he finished, leaning back against the chair and putting his hands behind his head.

Athena nodded. "And how do you kill them?"

"Your most basic method is salt on the body and torch it. Works on most spirits. But there are some creatures that take something else. The demon had to be exorcised while we were on a plane. That's always fun to do."

"I bet," she said, glancing at the clock. It was almost 5 in the morning. She hadn't realized how late they had been up trying to figure this thing out. It was as if realizing how late it was made her tired, and she yawned a bit, lying back down.

"Tired?" Dean asked and she nodded her head. "Get some sleep."

"How many hours of sleep do you get?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It depends on the week. Usually? Usually I get four to five hours," He told her with a smile. "That's about all I need."

"That's not enough for anyone," Athena stated.

Dean laughed. "It's enough for Sam and I," He said.

"No wonder you're so sarcastic. Takes no effort to do it, and you don't have any energy to contribute anything of value. Therefore, you need sleep," Athena said, rather please she had arrived at this conclusion.

Dean nodded. He knew he needed sleep, but if he slept that meant he had to end his conversations with Athena. And that was something he seemed very reluctant to do. He sighed. He could talk to her on the way to Indiana. He needed to be well rested in order to be on point for the job tomorrow. He needed to find out as much information as possible in order to help Adriana. So, he lied down onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling as well. At least they were gaining some headway in this case. They knew how Mary was finding her victims; they just didn't know how to stop her.

Dawn broke and Dean cracked open his eyes. He'd barely slept. What was it about this job that made him so nervous? It's because it's Adriana, he thought. He didn't know if he'd be able to live with himself if he lost her. He rolled over to find Athena, curled into a remarkably small ball for someone her height. She had been talking through the night, saying meaningless streams of gibberish. As she rolled, over more words came out of her mouth.

"Raise, fold, debt, NO," she muttered, her words barely comprehensible.

Dean sat up on the couch and crept around the edge, going to check on Sam and Adriana. He gently knocked and pushed open the door to find them also asleep. Sam's head was lolling back, his arms still wrapped around Adriana, who's face showed an innocent expression, one that seemed to ignore her current situation. The expression on Sam's face gave Dean the impression that the younger hunter hadn't had nightmares while he slept this time. He wondered if it was because he had actually slept in a place that he felt safe in, a place he could call home, or if it was because of the little blonde in his arms. Dean walked over to the two, gently shaking Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy. Sammy!" he said, trying to wake him. Sam opened his eyes, dazed.

"Hey Sam, you sleep alright? Dean asked softly. Sam nodded, still half asleep.

"Well, Athena and I are leaving for Indiana. You gonna be okay?"

"Yep. Thanks Dean," Sam said. Dean patted him on the shoulder and left the room. Athena was now awake and leaning against the bench.

"We have to go soon," she stated, stretching.

"Yes, we do," Dean said, walking around the room and grabbing various pieces of paraphernalia. Athena watched him, then sloped off to the bathroom to get changed, avoiding the mirror all the same. She returned in tight skinny jeans and a red blouse, quite similar to the one Adriana wore to the funeral. She had her hair tied into a pony tail and only now did Dean realize the length of it. Even tied up, it reached her mid-back.

"Okay, I'm ready. I don't need to get the table salt do I?" she asked jokingly. Dean smiled.

"No, rock salt tends to work better," he said as he flipped a sawed off shot gun and loaded it with rock salt. "We're off." He led the way out of Adriana's apartment, closing the door behind him.

The sound of the door closing woke Adriana who jolted up, startled. She glanced around, a terrified gaze in her eyes and Sam instantly sat up, trying to calm her down. "Drie, it's just Dean. He left with Athena. It's okay." She nodded and took a deep breath. "So what's our plan of attack for the day?" Sam asked her, trying to keep her calm. Adriana saw right through him.

"Today, I sit in my room, avoiding all reflective surfaces as not to die," she said cynically.

Sam almost smiled. "Are you gonna be okay if I make us some coffee?" Adriana hesitantly nodded. There was no real danger to her, she just didn't want Sam to leave. He got off the bed, the depression from his body weight slowly reforming and crossed the room. "Don't look," he said before pulling open the door.

This was Adriana. He wasn't going to take any chances. He switched the jug on, tapping his fingers on the bench top. He had an idea of how to solve this but Adriana wasn't going to like it. Dean definitely wasn't going to like it. But Sam didn't care. He needed to save his best friend. The jug boiled and he quickly made two cups of coffee, skillfully maneuvering his way through the messy room, blankets, clothes, the occasional gun. He knocked on the door with his elbow and opened it quickly. Adriana hadn't moved. He smiled as he handed her a cup.

"Thanks," She said softly, taking a sip of the coffee. It seemed to wake her up more and she sat up straighter. "How are we going to stop her?"

Sam shrugged. He would wait until Dean got back, once they had more information on Mary, to tell them all about his idea. He wasn't even sure at the moment if it would work. "Hopefully, Dean and Athena can come up with more info that can help us."

"Let's hope so."

Sam glanced down. "I'm sorry about..." He sighed motioning to a covered up mirror. "If we hadn't come into town you'd be fine."

Adriana gave a soft laugh. "If you guys hadn't come into town, a lot more people would be dying and we wouldn't know how to stop it." She saw his expression and sighed. "Sammy, I'm a hunter. No, I don't want to be, but I am. You can't blame yourself for every dangerous situation I get thrown into."

"Dean was really the only one that enjoyed this lifestyle."

"And our fathers, Sam. That last hunt... I couldn't have stopped him if I tried," she said, the pain in her voice obvious.

"I know Drie. Anymore than I couldn't have stopped Dad from running off and looking for this... this _thing_that killed mom and Jess".

"What actually happened?" Adriana asked in a soft voice. Sam shook his head before speaking.

"I got home, she wasn't there... I woke up. She was there. On the ceiling. Dripping blood, just like mom. And then she just burst into flames. Gone," he said, his voice barely audible.

"Sam... I'm really sorry," she said and hugged him gently. He wrapped his arms around her, trying not to let her show how much it meant to him. They stayed that way for about thirty seconds before Sam pulled back, trying to figure what the hell was going on in his head.

Meanwhile, Dean and Athena were making good time to Indiana. Athena seemed to enjoy the drive, more so than Dean, who was awfully quiet for once. She glanced over at him, trying to study his expression but it was unreadable. To her, she didn't know if that was normal or not, but to someone who knew him, they would know he was always unreadable with his emotions when someone close to him was hurting. Because he would always blame himself for it. No matter who's fault it really was, he took personal responsibility.

"Dean?" Athena asked quietly. "You okay?"

He glanced over at her. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"May I ask you a question?"

"You just did but go ahead," he said.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Dean looked over at her. "What sort of question _is_that?"

She smirked."A very just and relevant one. Now answer it!"

"Hell yeah I'm afraid of the dark! Just not quite as afraid as I am as flying."

"You hate flying?" she said, surprise in her voice. Dean seemed like the sort of person not to have any mundane weaknesses like _flying_.

"It terrifies me. Why, what are you afraid of?"

Athena considered his words for a moment. "Well, certainly not the dark. My theory was, if I can't see the monsters, they can't see me."

Dean snorted with laughter, trying to contain it but cracking up anyway. "That is the most ridiculous theory I've ever heard."

Athena playfully hit him on the arm. "Hey, it worked when I was innocent and naive and didn't know about all this," she said, sweeping her arm across Dean's equipment in the back seat. "But really... I'm afraid of deep water. I almost drowned as a kid. It absolutely terrifies me."

Dean nodded. "Flying and water. We make a good team," he said with a wink.

Athena laughed. "Yeah, a perfect team." She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "So, what are we going to do in Indiana?"

"We're gonna talk to the Detective that worked on the Mary Worthington case a while back," Dean explained. He tore his eyes off of the road for a second to glance over her wardrobe choice. "Well, I'm gonna talk to him. You don't exactly look like an FBI agent. And you don't have a badge."

"I could look like an agent if I wanted to, thank you very much. You don't look like law enforcement either. Before you even showed me those creds, I knew you were a fake," she said knowingly.

"Oh? Pray tell, do share."

She paused, as if having some internal debate. "My dad's been in trouble with the law. I got pretty good at picking out the agents. When you walked in, you just didn't have the attitude. You were much too..." she stopped, searching for a word, "cocky? Yes. And you didn't exactly keep a low profile, although Adriana saw to that."

"And your mysterious past continues to unfold," he replied.

"Not quite as mysterious as yours, I imagine. But if you do need back up, I can help?" she offered.

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He paused, turning back to the road. "You know... if we can get you a skirt that looks professional, I can say you're an agent-in-training," He told her.

Athena nodded. "That sounds good."

Dean nodded, not saying anything else as he drove on down the road, hoping they could find something that would be of use.

Sam sighed, trying to find more information on Mary Worthington. He needed something to keep him occupied or else he would go insane from worry about Adriana who was now curled up against his side, sleeping. Nothing. Nothing at all. Funny how the Internet could be so helpful at times and so useless at others. A noise escaped from Adriana's lips and he looked over at her, closing the laptop. She rolled over and stretched, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Sam smiled at her. "Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I mean, bored but I don't feel like my eyes are about to spontaneously combust."

Sam laughed. Adriana would have to be one of the only people he knew who would make jokes when their death was imminent, Dean being the other. "That's always a good thing. I mean, I like your eyes."

"You like my eyes?"

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean and baby, I'm lost at sea."

Adriana stared at him, before laughing as well. "That is _so_ something Dean would say. Sam, please do me a favor and _never_say anything like that to any girl again," she said cheekily.

"Your wish is my command."

Adriana hit him on the shoulder. "Stop it! How is it possible that your brother is such an ass, and your such a gentleman?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Maybe it's the same way that you can be a stubborn, aggressive woman sometimes, and at others, you're totally sweet. It's a bit disarming," he finished.

"Aggressive? I'm never aggressive," she said, pouting and Sam could only laugh.

"Yes, like right now you're simply playing innocent," He joked with her and she crossed her arms over her chest, still pouting and still leaning against him.

"So, what are you searching?" She asked. "If you were Dean, I'd assume you were looking at porn," She joked with a laugh.

Sam spluttered. "No. Noooo. I was looking up any more files on Mary Worthington," he said quickly, blushing.

"And?"

"Nothing. As usual. I hope Dean gets back soon."

"Not as much as I do."

"Can't argue there," he said, while the plan continued to formulate in his head.

Dean and Athena reached Indiana and pulled into a department store. "Right. We need to get you looking... agent like," he said, killing the engine.

Athena looked at him. "Agent like? Oh how terribly eloquent of you."

Dean rolled his eyes as he hustled her into the shop, making his way over to the women's clothing. He picked up various items, muttering to himself and discarding an awful lot. "Nope... wrong cut... wrong colour... too long."

Athena stood there disbelieving. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were gay."

Dean glanced up in surprise and paused, before shooting her an evil grin. "But daaaaarling, of course I am. Besides, this color would be _all _wrong on you."

Athena shook her head and grabbed the skirts off him, walking to the changing rooms. Dean followed her and leaned against the wall as she pulled the thin white curtain closed. He grinned to himself as her saw her silhouette, illuminated by the ceiling lights, through the curtain. He looked around the store quickly. Nothing of importance was around. The curtain twitched open. Athena stepped out in a figure hugging grey skirt, much like the one Adriana had worn to the funeral.

Dean whistled appreciatively. "Perhaps a little short, but that could work in our favor."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you're exploiting me for the greater good of the investigation and not your own gain."

Dean pasted a mock wounded expression on his face and Athena stepped back into the changing room, returning out holding the skirt and in her figure hugging jeans. They walked to the checkout and bought the skirt with no issues, and then back into the parking lot. "You owe me fifty bucks," Dean said, grinning as they crossed the car park.

Athena nudged him with her shoulder. "Dream on fruitcake," she said. A sudden thought struck her. "I'll pay you the money if you let me drive!"

A worried expression crossed Dean's face. "No. You can have the skirt for free."

Athena pouted but climbed into the passenger seat. "I do know how to handle a car you know," she stated, a bit miffed.

"A car? But not this car. Besides," he said, smoothly pulling away, "I don't trust woman drivers."

"You have got to be the most sexist pig I've ever met."

They bantered another five minutes before they reached the house of the detective who had investigated the murder of Mary Worthington. Dean killed the engine. "What's your last name?" he queried as he climbed out of the car.

"Mclean."

"Well, Agent Mclean, this is it," he said as he knocked on the door.


	4. Bleed It Out

The door opened to see an African man standing there. He had dark skin and while his skin was wrinkled from age, his eyes had a young expression in them. "Can I help you?" He asked and Dean nodded, pulling out his badge and flipping it to reveal his name and agency. "You're feds?" The man asked in surprise. "What can I do to help you guys? I didn't realize I was doing anything that was worthy of you guys looking into."

"I'm Agent McKinley and this is my agent-in-training, Agent McLean," He told the man. "We're here to ask you a couple of questions about the case you were involved in a few years ago. The victim's name was Mary Worthington," He said. "What can you tell us about the case?"

The man stepped aside, allowing them to enter. "I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me."

Dean nodded. "What exactly happened? We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife."

The detective nodded. "That's right."

Athena spoke up. "See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened." Dean glanced at her, quite impressed with the way she was presenting herself. She did play the part of an FBI agent very well.

The detective glanced around before going over to a filing cabinet and pulling out some papers in a manila folder. He handed it to Dean. "Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He motioned for Dean to open the folder to which he did. Inside was the same picture that he had printed out last night with Sam's help. "Now see that there? T-R-E?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer," The detective told the two.

"You know who it was?" Athena asked.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson." The detective pulled a paper out and it had a picture of a man on it. "And I think he cut her up good."

Dean took the picture and studied it. "Apart from the name, did you have any other reason to suspect him?" Dean asked.

"It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out…it was almost professional," He said.

"But you could never prove it?" Dean asked.

The detective sat down. "No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous."

"Is he still alive?" Dean asked.

"Nope." The detective sat down and sighed. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where's she buried?" Dean questioned.

The detective shook his head. "She wasn't. She was cremated."

"What about that mirror?" Dean asked. "It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?"

Once again, the detective shook his head. "Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Athena asked, speaking up again.

The detective nodded and walked over to the computer, printing out a list of the names of Mary Worthington's closest relatives. He handed it to Athena and Dean nodded at the detective. "Thank you for your help," He said before leading the way out to his car. "All right," He stated as he got in. "Let's head back to Adrie's apartment and see if they can help us figure anything out further."

While Dean and Athena sped back to Adriana's apartment, Sam had attempted to remove everything in the lounge and kitchen that was reflective in order to give Adriana a change of scenery. He had pulled down all her pictures, placing them in the garage and covered the windows with cloths. He led her out, holding her hand, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his.

"Now Drie. If you see anything. ANYthing. You're to tell me. I don't care if you do it by screaming or what but you have to let me know." She nodded in understanding and lay down on the couch. The ringing of a cell phone broke the silence. Sam scrambled to find it, located it under a huge stack of research and answered it.

"Hello?" Adriana could hear the crackling of static on the other end, and the brief pauses as they replied. "Okay." Sam said and nodded, closing the phone. "That was Dean. They found something and they're on their way back now" he said in answer to Adriana's questioning look. She settled back on the couch rubbing her eyes. Sam looked over at her in concern. "You okay? They shouldn't be more than three hours."

"Yeah, my eyes are just sore, not sore like that, just generally sore. And I'm really tense."

Sam got up from his seat at the table. "Do you want a massage?" he asked.

Adriana's eyes lit up, a small fire returning to her usually burning sapphires. "Mmhmm." she murmured.

Sam crouched down behind her and placed his fingers on her shoulders, kneading gently. She closed her eyes, temporarily forgetting the dire situation she was in. "Maybe your eyes are sore because you're tired," He said quietly.

"I've been sleeping all day. That's about all I can do," She told him, her eyes still closed. "I don't wanna sleep anymore. I wanna do something. I wanna go out of this damn house and help you guys out on this case."

"Adrie. Right now you are the case. I'm not risking anything with you, okay."

Adriana's eyes met his. "Why do you care what happens to me so much?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

Sam's jaw dropped as if she'd asked an incredibly stupid question. "Because. You're my best friend. You're family Drie! I would never leave you."

She smiled. "That's exactly how I feel about you."

"You understand me then?"

"Yes, I do. Sam... Do you still miss her?" She didn't need to say Jessica's name.

"Everyday. But you and Athena are the only woman I've been around for a long period of time since then." He smiled at her softly after a moment. "But you make it easier."

That was the truth. He didn't need to explain why because she didn't need an explanation. He stopped massaging her shoulders, but his hands remained where they had been as she leaned back against him. The door banged open and Sam jumped slightly, digging his hands into Adriana's shoulder. He quickly moved them to cover her eyes, regardless of what or who it might be.

"Relax, it's only me," Dean called as he walked in, dropping his car keys on the table. Athena followed him, still in her 'agent' outfit and quickly shut the door. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing Dean would've had something to do with her clothes, or rather, lack of. "Sorry for breaking up the deep moment," Dean said in a tone that indicated he wasn't sorry at all, when he saw Sam protectively leaning over Adriana.

"It was only as deep as your brain, Dean," Adriana retorted.

"In other words, not at all," Sam finished as he straightened up and stepped away from Adriana.

"Ouch. What's with all the animosity?" Dean asked, acting wounded. Athena crossed the room and adjusted a sheet that was beginning to fall down, giving Sam a small smile as she did so.

"So, what did you guys find out?" Adriana asked as she turned to face Dean and the others.

"Well, we found out that Mary Worthington was murdered in front of a mirror with her eyes cut out by a surgeon named Trevor Sampson," Dean stated, handing Sam a piece of paper. "That's the list of nearest family members."

Sam nodded and pulled out his cellphone. "So, we need to find out where that mirror went?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "Yep. That sounds about as much as we can do right now."

Sam gave a nod of his head before grabbing one of Adriana's phone books and looked up the first name on the list before dialing the number that was beside the name. "Hello? Hi. I'm Daniel Lynn and I heard you had a mirror that was very antique with you..." Sam described the mirror to the man then paused as he began to talk. "Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." He hung up the phone and turned to Dean who was waiting for an explanation.

"So?" Dean pushed.

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo," Sam explained.

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Adriana asked, looking between the two brothers and Sam turned to her.

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow," The younger hunter spoke.

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean asked and Athena nodded, feeling proud that she could help out with a bit of information.

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped," She explained.

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit," Dean said.

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Adriana questioned and Athena glanced at her, wishing she knew what questions to ask so she could be more helpful like the blonde girl.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it," Dean told Adriana.

Sam shrugged, an unsure expression on his face. "Yeah... I don't know, maybe."

"So, the next step is, how do we find her?" Dean asked. The group fell silent, all considering ideas.

"We need to find the source mirror and summon her," Sam said quietly.

Dean turned on him. "Oh yeah? How do you propose on doing that. First of all, it has to be someone with guilt, and second, can you imagine the danger they'd be in."

"It's the only way," Sam replied grimly.

"I'll do it, she's already after me, all I'd need to do would be-" Adriana started.

"NO!" Both Sam and Dean cut her off.

Adriana looked at them both, glaring. "Look, I'm a hunter whether you like it or not."

Sam shook his head. "It's not happening, Drie. I'll do it. I'll summon her."

"Is this about Jessica, Sam?" Dean questioned. "You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you," Sam said quietly.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe his brother was really wanting to summon Mary.

"I could've warned her."

"About what?" Adriana spoke up, quietly. "You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

Dean nodded his head. "I know all about it."

Sam shook his head. "No you don't."

Dean looked surprised. "I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything," Sam replied quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Dean was clearly confused.

Sam smiled slightly, a teasing grin on his face. "Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

Dean shook his head. "No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

Sam gave his older brother a determined look. "Dean, Adriana is gonna die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

Dean knew his brother could be as stubborn as hell and the look in his eyes showed he wasn't backing down. "Fine. But I am going to be there Sam. And if you die, I swear to god I'll kill you."

Sam nodded but Adriana stood up angrily. "So what, it's okay for Sam to get hurt but not me? Why are you letting him do this Dean!" she said in a raised voice.

Dean shook his head sadly. "There's no other way, Drie."

"Yeah there is. There's me! Why are you listening to him?!"

"For one thing, I know Sam can handle himself and for another, neither of us want to lose you."

"That's a bit rich! Maybe I don't want to lose Sam! And I can bloody well handle myself better than you ever could, Dean Winchester!" she screamed at him before storming across the room and slamming the door.

There was a pause. "I'll go. If you try, she'll slap you or kill you or something, not that you don't deserve it," Sam said, following her path. The door closed softly behind him and Athena and Dean could hear murmured voices.

"Well. This is awkward," Athena said quietly as she glanced around the room. "Dean, as much as I don't get along with her, you know you can't treat her like she's a baby. I mean, I get that she's like your baby sister, but you can't protect her from everything-especially with what you guys do."

Dean sighed. He knew Athena had a point, but that didn't mean he was going to tell her she was right. He rarely ever told anyone that. He crossed the room and knocked on the closed door softly. "Sammy, we gotta go."

Sam appeared at the door. "Just gimme a friggin' second will you?" he snapped before closing it.

"So. Hows this all going to work?" Athena asked.

"You'll be staying here with Adriana, there's too much risk to let her come."

"Dean, you're doing it again. The protective thing. You know she'll want to be there... Have you ever asked her if she likes Sam for more than a friend?" she questioned.

Dean looked up sharply. "Of course not. Why?"

Athena sighed. "Just the way she reacted... It was overly protective."

Dean shook his head. "He's her best friend, always has been, since she was three and he was four, the two of them were inseparable," He said. A light laugh escaped his lips as he thought back to all the memories of them all as kids. "We didn't make very many friends because we travelled around so much, moving from motel to motel." He sighed. Maybe that was one of the reasons he didn't get close to people. He didn't know how to have normal friendships because of how he grew up.

"Maybe she's beginning to see him as more than just a best friend?" Athena suggested softly as she glanced at the closed door to the room where Sam and Adriana were.

"Surely not," Dean muttered following her gaze. "But Sam claims he's still in love with Jessica! That's why he doesn't bang random chicks," Dean said, looking down guiltily at the last sentence.

"I don't know. It's possible to be getting over a person and still love them and love someone else. I wouldn't know, I've never been in love."

Silence engulfed the kitchen again, until movement was heard in the bedroom. Sam swung the door open, a smug look on his face. "We're leaving, Drie's staying and so is Athena," he said.

Dean's jaw dropped. "Dude, how is that even possible? She was completely psycho."

Athena, however, looked less surprised at this news and rolled her eyes knowingly at Dean, giving him an 'I told you so' look. "So, I just need to make sure she doesn't see her reflection and if she does, smash it?" Athena questioned.

Sam nodded. "Yep. That about covers it," He stated as he grabbed his duffel bag from off of a table and walked over to a small closet in a hallway. He pulled out a couple of crowbars and tossed them to Dean who put them into the bag before zipping it up. Dean gathered up the papers off of the table and put them in a folder before handing it to Sam as he walked up to him. "We got everything?" The young hunter asked as he grabbed the folder.

Dean nodded. "I think we're good. I'm gonna let Drie know we're leaving," He said before crossing the room and quietly entering into the blonde's bedroom where she was curled up onto the bed once again. He knocked on the wall beside the door softly. "Hey." He waited for her to glance up before continuing. "Look, I wanted to let you know we were on our way, and that we'd be back as soon as possible." He wanted to say he was sorry, but those words just wouldn't form on his lips, but she knew what he meant to say. She had been living with him and his expressions for almost eighteen years.

"I'm sorry too, Dean. I know you're just trying to protect me, but you gotta understand, sometimes I don't need protecting." Dean nodded, unable to speak and pulled her in for a hug, holding her close. He got up to leave. "Hey Dean? I can handle myself better than you," she said with a wink. Dean laughed. Adriana always had to have the last word, didn't she?

He walked out into the living room with the others. "All right. Let's go," He said, nodding at Sam who led the way to the front door. Dean turned around to Athena. "Keep her away from her reflection," He reminded her before disappearing out the door after Athena nodded, watching the guys drive off and hoping they hurried.

A little ways into the car ride, Dean turned to Sam. "So, how exactly did you get Drie to calm down enough to let us leave her?" He asked his little brother. Maybe Athena was right, maybe she wasn't, but he was determined to figure it out.

"How did I calm her down? Well, I spoke to her as opposed to yelling at her and I just let her rage out. It's worked before. I listened to her Dean. You should try it some time."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam. Can I ask you an odd question?" Dean said in a strangely serious voice.

"You can ask, but doesn't mean you'll get an answer," Sam replied warily. He knew Dean too well, he'd twist whatever he agreed to.

"If you had to choose between saving Drie or saving Jess, who would you choose?"

Sam turned to Dean, shock plain on his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. He didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't sure. He had known Jessica for only a few years, but he had built an emotional connection with her and had fallen in love. With Adriana, she had always been his best friend, always been there for him when he needed someone to talk to. He was able to himself around her, and he didn't have to lie about his life with her. She was someone he didn't have to build a connection with because the connection was already there.

Dean was waiting for an answer and Sam found he had one he could quite easily say in his head, but had trouble forming the words. He opted for a third option.

"Neither, I'd save you Dean. After all, we all know you can't 'handle yourself' and that's why you bring me along," he said, smirking slightly.

Dean glared at him, not happy that he had avoided his question and insulted him in one breath. "You keep telling yourself that, Sammy, the next time I save your sorry, sorry ass." The phone rang and Dean drove with on hand, skillfully maneuvering the Impala. "Y'ello?". With only the hum of the engine, Sam could strain to hear the words on the other end.

"Hey, how far are you?" It was Adriana's voice, and she asked it in merely a questioning tone, no concern.

Dean looked at his speedometer. "I reckon another half hour. We'll ring you when we get there Drie."

A heavy sigh on the other end caused the phone's speaker to vibrate with static. "You better. Bye Deanie."

Dean tossed his phone down with a little more force than was needed. "I hate that name!"

Sam laughed at his older brother. "Now you know how it feels. Maybe you'll stop calling me Sammy." He watched his brother's lips form a smirk.

"No. I'll still call you Sammy, Sammy." He grinned innocently as his brother who shook his head before turning his attention back to the road in front of them. It was getting late, and the sky was already beginning to go from light to dark.

Athena had decided that it would probably be best to talk and befriend Adriana since they were stuck in the apartment together for the next few hours. She walked into the blonde's bedroom and sat down beside her on the bed. "So, how'd you get mixed up in this life?"

Adriana shrugged. "I kinda grew up in it. It's all I've ever really known."

"But you didn't want it?"

"No, not at all. Neither Sam or I did. We were kids and we were raised as warriors." She looked down. "But I can't help that think maybe if I had of been a hunter, I could've saved Dad."

"Wasn't he killed by a demon?" Athena asked.

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"Well, aren't they really hard to kill?"

"What would you know about the supernatural?" Adriana asked, not accusing, just curious. Athena shrugged.

"I was talking to Dean, he kinda caught me up on the evil creatures in the dark side of it,"

Adriana seemed surprised but not unhappy. "You find all this interesting and fascinating, don't you?" She asked her and the dark-haired girl nodded.

"Are you going to start travelling with Sam and Dean again after this?" Athena asked the blonde, but she shook her head.

"I told you. I didn't want this life. I'm not gonna go back into it unless I absolutely have to," She said. "The boys can handle it on their own. They don't need me in the way."

"So you're just not going to see them again for six years or so?"

"How did you know that's how long I hadn't seen him for?" Adriana asked mildly.

Athena blushed slightly. "Oh, Dean and I were talking."

Adriana smirked. "Talking? Is that what they call it now days?" she said, jokingly.

Athena gave her a slight glare. "Very funny. We were talking!"

Adriana nodded. "Yeah. I believe you," She said, but her tone indicated she did anything, but believe what she said.

"Why didn't you like this life?" Athena asked. "I mean, it seems so cool!"

Adriana shrugged. "It can be exciting when you first start out... but if you're raised into this life... it's not fun. I was three when I started. Where most girls got a Barbie doll for their thirteenth birthday, I got a Colt 1911. Thirteen year olds should not be allowed to carry a firearm." She sighed, glancing down. "Sammy, Dean and I, we were raised as soldiers. We never got to live the life normal kids were allowed. The only friends we had were each other because we moved around so much."

"Well, then it's a good thing you're such good friends with Sam then" Athena said, probing subtly. "May I ask you a question" she continued.

"Sure thing" Adriana said.

"Did you ever... like Dean? As in _like _like?" Athena asked, blushing slightly again. Adriana looked up, not exactly surprised.

"I did. I had a hell of a crush on him when I was about thirteen. But alas, he never saw me as anything other than 'Drie', his little sister. Which probably worked out well..." she said, trailing off cryptically. "Athena. I know you like him." Athena didn't respond, neither confirming nor denying.

Athena shook her head. "I just find him very attractive is all," She told the blonde who nodded her head in understanding. Dean was very attractive-there was no denying that.

Adriana smiled at her, and Athena found it rare that the blonde would grace her with a real smile that wasn't sarcastic. "If you stay around him long enough, you'll find yourself falling for him. It's impossible not to."

Athena blushed some more. "Right... I'll keep that in mind," She said quietly. She was already falling for him, for his looks and charms at least.

The phone broke the companionable silence and Adriana flipped it open with ease. "Hey Sam," she said after he spoke. There was a few minutes pause. "You better be careful. Because if you die, I'll kill you." Pause. "Oh believe me Sam, I'd make it possible," She said into the phone, deadly serious. "Okay, ring us as soon as I can look in a mirror without it cracking," she said before flipping the phone closed. "They found the antique shop with the mirror," she told Athena, who'd gathered this much fro eavesdropping on the phone call.

"So, what now we just sit here and wait? That's a bit unfair." Athena asked.

Adriana nodded in agreement. "I know. But Sam's stubborn and Dean's controlling and to be honest, I don't want to die just yet."

Dean held a flashlight over Sam's head as he slowly began to pick the lock to the antique mirror shop where the mirror they needed was. After a few more moments, Sam finally managed to get the door opened and he walked inside, shining his own flashlight around. Inside, there were more than a hundred mirrors lining the room. Some were hanging up and others were simply propped up against the walls. Dean stepped in behind Sam and groaned as he shone his flashlight around the room as well, silently hating his life.

"Well, that's just great," The older brother stated. He pulled the picture of Mary Worthington's dead body out so he could examine the mirror. He showed it to Sam before glancing back up at the mirrors. "All right, let's start looking."

The two brothers split up, each taking a different side of the store and began to look for the mirror they had just seen in the picture. As they searched, a light from an alarm flashed throughout the room as they walked around. Dean turned around, facing the direction Sam had gone and shone his flashlight on his brother's back, trying to get his attention. Sam, a few moments, turned around to face Dean, shielding his face with hands from the bright light.

"Maybe they've already sold it?" Dean suggested and Sam shrugged as he turned back around, shining his flashlight into a corner of the room, illuminating the exact replica of the mirror from the picture.

"I don't think so." He sighed as Dean walked over beside him and pulled out the picture to reveal it was the mirror they were looking for.

He nodded. "That's it." He sighed as he glanced up at Sam. "You sure about this?"

"As sure as I'll ever be" Sam said. He took a deep breath in and faced the mirror, preparing himself. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary". He paused and looked at Dean, determined. Dean had to mentally stop himself from dragging Sam away, from saving him "Bloody Mary". The words echoed away into silence, and both Sam and Dean stared into the mirror in trepidation. Nothing happened. Sam didn't relax, still tense. Bright white lights flashed across the antique store, making Dean and Sam spin quickly.

"I'll go check it out," Dean said as he began to step away, before turning back and handing his brother the crow bar. "Smash anything that moves, got it?"

Sam nodded grimly and clenched his fingers around the metal as Dean walked over to the door and peered out of the small window in it. "Crap." He groaned as he saw a cop car sitting out in front of the store. He set his crowbar down against the wall and stepped outside towards the police, holding his hands up slightly to show he wasn't dangerous.

"Hold it," One of the officers said as he studied Dean.

"Whoa, guys, false alarm. I tripped the system," Dean told the cops, hoping to lie well enough that they would just leave him alone so he could get back inside to Sammy.

"Who are you?" The other one asked.

"I'm the boss' kid," Dean told them.

The first police officer gave Dean a strange look. "You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?" He asked, obviously surprised.

Dean groaned inwardly. Crap. "Yeah. I'm adopted."

The second officer shook his head, not believing him. "You don't look like him," He said as he walked behind Dean.

"Like I said, I'm adopted."

The first officer shook his head. "Yeah." He didn't believe and Dean knew he was running out of time.

Dean glanced at the one in front of him, then behind him. "You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now." He punched the cop in front of him first, then as the second one moved to grab him, he backhanded him then punched the first officer again. Both men fell to the floor and Dean didn't give them a second thought as he raced back inside to make sure Sam was still okay. He didn't know if he had broken the mirror or if Mary had even appeared, but he had to make sure his little brother was all right.

Sam had kept his focus on the mirror. Nothing. Nothing for seconds. Minutes. Something flickered in a mirror beside the big one and Sam flicked out and smashed it without thinking. He returned his gaze to the mirror with his heart pounding. Something in his reflection seemed off. He looked closer to see something trickling out of the corner of his eyes. He reached up to his eye and brought his hand away to find blood. Reflection Sam was wearing a demonic expression as it spoke.

"You killed her," it said as blood continued to pour out of its eyes, the flow untouched, the only difference from real sad.

"No," Sam said in a cracked voice.

"Yes you did. You killed her, you didn't warn her. You'd been having those dreams for months before she died," it continued and Sam's knees buckled, falling to the ground, his grip on the crowbar loosening. "You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die?! You dreamt it would happen!" Before it could continue with the guilt trip, Dean came in and smashed his crowbar through the mirror, shards flying everywhere.

He bent down beside Sam. "Sam? Sammy?" He asked as he held Sam's head in his hands, wiping some of the blood away.

Sam smiled weakly. "It's Sam."

Dean rolled his eyes then wiped some more blood away. "God, are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "Uh, yeah." He spoke weakly but Dean took that as a good sign that he was at least speaking.

He pulled Sam up to his feet and Sam's arm over his neck, and they began to walk out towards the front door. However, a noise behind them caused Dean to turn around, and they both say Mary slowly coming out of the frame of the mirror. She began to crawl over the broken glass that was laying on the floor from when Dean had smashed her mirror and a force unknown to the brothers, knocked them both onto the ground. They both began to feel blood trickle down their faces from their eyes, but before Mary could reach them, Dean reached over and grabbed a mirror, holding it so that it was in front of Mary, forcing her to see her own reflection.

Her reflection began to speak to her. "You killed them! All those people, you killed them!" It screeched to her. The guilt began to wash over herself, and she started to choke before melting into a pile of blood.

Dean slammed the mirror he was holding in his hands against the floorboards and it shattered, glass flying everywhere. He groaned, leaning back against the wood. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam called back as he also laid back.

"This has got to be like…what? 600 years of bad luck?" He asked and Sam chuckled to himself, still laying on the ground, the blood on both of their faces slowly beginning to dry. Leave it to Dean to make a joke after almost dying. "Right then," Dean said, rolling over and hauling himself up, before giving Sam his hand and walking out of the store. The cops were still lying on the ground and Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean shrugged in reply.

"Better get home to our dear little Princess," he said, smiling.

"First, we have dear little princesses and second, you better call her right now. Knowing Adrie, she'll be out the door in a second." Dean tossed his phone at Sam, who fumbled and caught it before looking at Dean in confusion. "She'll want to hear from you that you're okay. I can give you a couple of minutes if you like, then we are OUTTA here," he said, swinging the door of his beloved Impala open. Sam hesitantly dialed the number and put the phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone.

After Sam had called to let the girls know they had reached the antique store, Adriana put the phone down with a groan. "I'm going to go insane! I just want something to do!" She exclaimed, throwing herself back against the bed. She was going to go insane if she had to keep herself locked up in her room with everything covered so she couldn't see her own reflection. She groaned again, just wanting to get out and help. But, she was useless in this case and that's what bothered her the most. She could have helped out, but Sam and Dean refused.

"They'll be done soon enough," Athena told the blonde who sat up suddenly.

"I need coffee. I'll be back," She said, pushing herself off of the bed.

Athena stood up as well. "I don't think that's a good idea," She said, but Adriana waved her off, heading for the kitchen.

"Sam already covered everything in here. I'll be fine, I promise," She said as she made her way into the kitchen and Athena came out to sit in the living room.

She sat on the couch and grabbed a bottle on nail polish, a deep dark red, the colour of blood. Adriana hummed to herself as she pulled the cups down and got the coffee out. She reached forward to flick on the kettle when she noticed some sort of mark on it. She tried to use her fingernail to chip it off, peering closer to see what it was. Her reflection looked warped in the silver metal of the jug. Too late, she realized she could see her reflection and found herself unable to pull away as her eyes began to tingle. The jug showed two long streams of red liquid, exiting the corners of her eyes. The speaking began, the terrible screeching voice, except this time, Athena seemed not to notice. She wondered if the voice was actually there or all in her head as she collapsed to the floor, her knee's smashing into the tile.

"You killed him. You weren't there. Selfish little girl, YOU KILLED HIM!" Once again, Adriana brought her hands to her eyes, feeling the blood pour out more. A short gasp escaped her, and Athena turned at the sound, seeing a red liquid over her hands.

"Do you want some nail polish remover?" she asked, not realizing the situation. Then she saw the blood all down her arms, pooling on the floor and shot up.

"Adriana. Adriana! Can you hear me?" she said as Adriana continued to stare at the kettle, her breathing becoming labored as she continued to be entranced by her reflection. Athena tried to haul her away but Adriana couldn't be moved.

Athena stared at the girl, not knowing what to do. The blonde was going to die, and it was all going to be her fault. She grabbed the coffee pot and smashed it to the ground, but it had already started and couldn't be stopped. She watched as Adriana began to choke and cough, then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Adriana began to gasp for air as if there wasn't enough of it for her to breathe. She coughed, trying to breathe faster. Athena started to say something, but the blonde's cellphone went off.

Athena stood up and grabbed it, trying not to sound freaked out after what she had just witnessed. "Hello?" Her voice was shaky.

"Hey, it's Sam... Is everything all right?"

"Well. Kinda. Not really. Adriana had another episode," she said as she kept a watchful eye on the girl, lying on the floor. There was a pause as Sam tried to comprehend what she just said.

"How is that possible? Is she okay?" he asked, his questions coming out in a frantic rush.

"She was making coffee, it was the kettle's reflection. I can assure you, it's entirely possible, I tried pulling her away, smashing the jug, nothing stopped it. But about a few minutes ago, it just... stopped. It was weird." Their breathing could be heard on both ends of the line.

"We just destroyed her. So maybe that's why it stopped," he said shortly.

"Oh. Adriana wants to speak to you," Athena said when she caught her motioning from the floor. She tossed the phone over to Adriana, who deftly caught it, ignoring the blood everywhere.

"Sammy?" she said, and on the other end, Sam heaved a sigh of relief, giving Dean a nod. That one word soothed his worries.

"Drie. You better be okay, because if you're hurt, I will haunt you when I die," he said, trying to put a light teasing tone into his voice to calm his racing heart.

"Sam. Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" she questioned, seeming afraid to hear the answer. The logical side of her told her to listen to Sam, and that he wouldn't be able to speak to her if he wasn't okay. But the irrational, logical side of her told her that Sam would not be okay to her until she could see him standing in front of her, undamaged.

Sam chuckled over the receiver. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, you hurry up and get back here so I know you're not lying to me," She told him and heard him chuckle once again.

"Yes, ma'am." Sam paused for moment and Adriana could faintly hear Dean in the background before Sam spoke again. "Dean said we're about ten minutes away, all right? Be there soon." And then he hung up the phone.

Adriana placed the cell phone beside her on the tile of her kitchen floor and leaned against a cabinet. Sam was okay, and the Winchesters had yet again saved the day. Everything was as it should be. The only downside to having everything fixed and back to normal? She knew the two boys would be leaving very soon to get onto the next case involving supernatural creatures, and that was something she didn't want to do. She didn't want them to leave because then it would be another six years until she saw them again. But she didn't want this life. She was going to have to make a decision.

Athena was on the floor in the kitchen, wiping up the blood on the floor. She wasn't overly bothered with blood or injuries, obviously she didn't love it, but it didn't upset her. It was natural. She thought about the events of the past week. The brothers had shown up, done their thing, and from what she'd gathered, they were going to leave very soon. She dumped a dirty cloth in the laundry, grabbing a broom to sweep up the shards of glass from the mirror that had lain untouched for three days.

"It's a good thing your room-mate didn't come home," she called to Adriana from the bathroom. Adriana came in, looking at her destroyed mirror.

"Yeah, I know, she went to California to see her brother," she said. "I'm gonna be paranoid about looking into a mirror for the rest of my life!"

"You just have to move on. Mary's gone," Athena told her logically. Adriana knew it made sense, but then again, Athena wasn't haunted by memories of the voice, the feeling in her eyes. She thought back to the night at the bar, when Athena had said it.

"Listen, Thena, I'm sorry for what I said about your dad in the bar." Athena stood up and looked down at her, utterly surprised and caught off guard. "I mean, obviously everyone here knows his story, but that was too far, I shouldn't have said it."

Athena blinked slowly and looked at the other girl. "Thanks. And it's okay. I overreacted. My whole life people have been making remarks like that and you just happened to do it on the day I was already pissed off," she said, smiling weakly.

Adriana nodded. "I really am sorry." But before Athena could say anything else, the door opened and Sam and Dean walked in, clearly tired. The blonde girl hopped up and rushed over to them. "You guys are all right? Right?"

Dean chuckled. "Yes, we're fine, Princess. Calm down."

"What's that?" Adriana asked, pointing to the dried blood on his face.

"Oh this?" Dean asked. "Blood." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

Adriana stared at him wide-eyed before turning to Sam. "What happened?"

"Basically what happened to you. Except the creepy lady actually came _out_of her mirror," he said, shuddering at the memory. Adriana hugged him.

"So how did you stop her?" Athena asked, interestedly. Dean glanced over at her

"Gave her a taste of her own medicine, so to speak. Pulled the mirror down in front of her and the curse hit her. She kinda just dissolved. Damn I'm good," he finished, smirking. Adriana leaned over, still holding Sam and smacked him around the back of his head.

"Yeah, because it was all you, and Sam didn't hugely risk his life, did he?"

"Not that I can recall," Dean said.

Adriana pulled away from Sam, glaring at Dean. "You never learn, do you?!"

"I can only learn if I'm taught well, my dear."

Adriana stormed outside. "I need to see daylight for the first time in three days"

Dean shook his head. "She is _such_a live wire."

Sam shook his head, chuckling. "Because you don't like to get her started?" He raised an eyebrow at his older brother who shrugged.

"It's just so much fun," Dean replied with a cheeky grin and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean sighed as he too rolled his eyes after he realized his brother was waiting. "Fine. Should I go talk to her or should you?" He questioned his little brother.

"You can go and get your head bitten off for once," Sam said nobly. Dean stomped out in the same fashion Adriana had left the room with. Sam turned to Athena. "So..." he began. He was curious as to how Athena handled the situation. It didn't seem like she could've done anything to stop it. She smiled at him.

"Thanks. For stopping her. I don't know if I could have saved her... she was too far gone," Athena said, lowering her eyes.

"These things happen. Adriana is too stubborn to do exactly what she's told. I've said to her before one day it'll get her killed and it almost has several times. One time, we were on a hunt and I gave her a gun and told her to stay by this tree, right? She saw a butterfly and went to chase it. Admittedly, she was seven but still!" He became animated talking about memories of them

"What were you hunting that time?" Athena asked.

Sam racked his brains. "I think it was a Lycan."

Athena raised her eyebrows. "As in, a werewolf?"

"No, as in a Lycan, or Lycanthrope as they are properly called," Sam replied.

"There's a difference?"

Sam laughed. "You know, for someone who didn't know about the supernatural a week ago, you seem pretty informed."

Athena shrugged at him. "I read a lot. Only I thought it was fiction. But c'mon, tell me the differences."

"Okay," Sam began, counting the points off his fingers. "Lycans are created through a hereditary disease, whereas werewolves are bitten. They change when they want to and silver has no effect on them. Werewolves however, are forced to change at a full moon and it's very painful and they barely have conscious thoughts. And of course, werewolves are greatly affected by silver bullets. Because of all these flaws, Lycans are usually more dangerous," he finished, Athena nodding as she listened intently to his words.

"Wow. So, how'd you know all this? Study and research?" She asked.

"Some research, but my dad taught us a lot," He told her with a shrug. "Gotta know all you can about these creatures before you go out hunting them."

She nodded. She didn't realize there was so much to know about creatures. "That's a lot of information," She told him and he scoffed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it," He said as the door opened and Dean and Adriana came back in, this time Adriana was smiling and not trying to kill Dean.

"Right. Sammy. We're off," Dean said. His abrupt words killed the laid back mood in the room.

"Just like that?" Sam asked, once again hating his brother's ability to sever ties with anyone and everyone.

Dean nodded, although there was some sadness in his eyes. "Yep. Just like that."

Sam turned to Adriana and noticed that she'd lowered her head. "You're not coming, are you?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

Adriana kept her gaze on the ground. "No Sam. It's been great to see you but... I hate hunting. And who knows, I'd probably screw up something even when I _was_hunting," she said, trying to make light of the situation.

"I understand," he said, his hazel eyes meeting her clear blue one's. She sighed and looked away.

Athene glanced between the two brothers. "I wanna come with you."

Dean laughed as he turned to her. "No. You're staying here. You're not coming with."

Athena crossed her arms over her chest. "I know what's out there. I was just a part of her," She stated. "I can handle myself."

"This was one case!" Dean exclaimed. "This was child's play compared to what's out there! No. No way," He said shaking his head. "You're not coming with. I'm not gonna waste my time training and teaching you when we have to find our dad."

Athena put her hands on her hips. "So I'll follow you," she said, and Dean stood open-mouthed, hardly believing she was serious.

"You wouldn't be able to," he said.

"You wanna try me Dean? My dad and I evaded the government for five years! I got pretty good at spotting things. I want to come with you," she said. Dean looked at Sam who just shook his head.

"Why! You didn't even know any of this existed!" Dean exclaimed, becoming exasperated, but also wanting to know her answer.

"Why? Well. Here's the thing. I've lived most of my life in this town. It's a mundane existence. Okay, this stuff may be dangerous but it's cool as hell. If you teach me, I will learn. It would give you guys more cover to have a female, no-one suspects us useless looking types, I can pick up on things, and basically, I'll just follow you till you give in," she told him.

"I don't think you're useless looking," Dean offered, that having been the only thing he picked up on. Athena threw her hands in the air in frustration and turned to Sam.

"Okay look. I know why you do this. You're saving people. I want to save people, because I couldn't save my dad, okay? I don't want to be stuck doing nothing!" she said, pleading with Sam, her grey eyes whirling with emotion. At her words, Dean listened intently, cocking his head slightly.

Dean sighed. "You really want to come with us?"

Athena turned to him and nodded. "Yes. I want to help," She told him and he sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he was about to say this.

"If you really want to help and come with us, and you promise you won't get in the way... then..." He sighed before speaking. "I guess... you can come." He closed his eyes briefly before speaking against quickly. "But I'm not babysitting. The first time you get in the way, you're going back home."

Athena stopped for a minute, then basically attacked Dean in a hug. He stumbled back from the onslaught of the tall girl but hugged her back, moving a hand to her ass, this noticed by Sam. She pulled away, smiling. Then she turned to Sam and hugged him too, just not with quite so much enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah!" she called and Sam couldn't help but smile at her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Okay, now what?"

"_Now_we leave," Dean offered, shaking his head at her crazy antics. This would either be his biggest regret or best idea. Adriana was staring at him, a mixture of expressions on her face; disbelief; jealousy; happiness. He inclined her head slightly, as if to say, this is it.

"I'll go get my stuff and meet you here in half an hour?" Athena suggested. Sam nodded to her and she sauntered out the door.

"Dean! Are you drunk or something? WHY?" Adriana yelled at her as soon as the door closed.

"I dunno, man, I just feel like it might be time for a change."

"A CHANGE? This is too far."

Sam laughed at her, as did Dean as they collected all their stuff up. "See you in six years, Drie," Dean said, giving her a warm hug as he made his way to the door. He kicked it open, leaning against the frame. "You coming Sammy boy?" he called.

"You go get Athena, I'll meet you there," he said, not taking his eyes off Adriana.

"I don't take orders from you Sam," Dean said as he obeyed him. They heard the Impala roar away.

"I wish you would come with us, Drie," He said softly and she nodded, a longing look in her blue eyes.

"I do, too, Sam. But, I just... I can't. I've built a new life here. I have friends and a job... and I have classes. I can't just up and go." She glanced down. "It was good seeing you and Dean again, but... this is my life now. Here."

"You know we don't stay out of the hunting life for long," Sam said quietly.

She gave a weak laugh. "I know, but I can try, can't I?"

"And you'd be the most likely person I know who would succeed. Goodbye Adrie," he said, kissing her gently on the cheek, before he walked out the door. Adriana watched him go, before closing the door, on her past. Sam began walking to the bar, ignoring the light drizzle, when he heard the familiar throaty hum of an engine. Dean pulled up with Athena riding shotgun.

"You are kidding right? I always ride shotgun," he said, sulking as he opened the back door and climbed in.

"Not anymore apparently. Now. Educate her while we drive."

"What, no 'please'? Just "educate her"? Maybe I don't want to."

"Yeah well, maybe you don't get a choice in the matter," Dean said as he turned the music up and drove off.


	5. Follow You Home

While in the motel room they were staying at, Sam was sitting on his bed doodling on a notepad while Dean sat at a desk on Sam's laptop and Athena sat on the bed, bored. Dean glanced up at the two before going back to the computer. "All right. I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali-its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey." He noticed Sam wasn't paying attention. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?" He questioned his little brother.

Sam shook his head. continuing to doodle. "No. I'm listening. Keep going."

Dean gave his brother a careful look before going back to the computer. "And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times." Sam hadn't glanced up, so Dean waved his hand in front of his face. "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

Sam ignored Dean. "Wait. I've seen this." He studied the picture further and nodded his head in confirmation of what he had just said.

Athena glanced at Dean. "Seen what?" She asked as Sam stood up and began to go through his duffel bag searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Sam pulled out a photo of the Winchester family when he was just a baby and compared the tree in the photo to the one in the picture he had just drawn and shook his head. It was an exact replica.

"Dean," Sam began turning to face his brother. "I know where we have to go next."

"Where?" Dean asked, confused.

"Back home-back to Kansas."

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?"

Athena rolled over on the bed. "You were born in Kansas?"

"Yeah," Sam replied distractedly. "You?"

"I'm a New Yorker, baby," she said. Dean nodded appreciatively, before having his attention drawn away by Sam shoving a photo under his nose.

"Alright, this photo was taken in front of our old house right? The one where mum died?" Sam asked as Athena peered over Dean's shoulder to see their childhood home.

"Yeah," Dean said as if this was an obvious answer.

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

Athena muttered, "Stop saying right," but under her breath.

Dean smirked at her before returning his attention to the photo. He grabbed it off Sam to study it closely. "I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, knowing that Sam explained everything in a roundabout way.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy-"

"Like everything else that comes out of your mouth," Athena interjected cheerfully, before Sam glared at her and she mimed zipping her lips.

"-but the people who live in our old house, I think they may be in danger somehow," he finished, causing a heavy silence in the room.

Dean stared. "Why would you think that?"

Sam glanced around nervously. "It's just... um... just... trust me on this one, okay?" He walked away to go into the bathroom and Dean got up, following him.

"Wait, whoa whoa, trust you?" He questioned.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that," He pried as Sam sighed and turned around.

"I can't really explain it, is all."

Dean stood his ground. "Well, tough because I'm not going anywhere until you do."

Sam sighed again. "I have these nightmares."

Athena nodded. "We've noticed."

"Sometimes... well, sometimes they come true."

Dean stared. "Come again?" Athena also sat up, finally pleased to have something to relieve her boredom.

Sam shook his head. "Look, Dean, I dreamt about Jessica's death days before it happened."

Dean sighed. "Sam, people have weird dreams all the time, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?" Sam said, growing more and more frantic, more and more desperate to get his point across.

Dean held his hands up. "I don't know Sammy! I don't know what your freaky dreams mean!" he said as Athena jumped up and slid over to Sam's computer, her slim fingers deftly flying over the keyboard.

"What do you mean 'you don't know' Dean? This woman could be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, just slow down, would ya?" Dean said, pacing around the room. "I mean, first you tell me you've got The Shining, then you tell me I've gotta get back home? Especially when..." Dean trailed off.

"When what?" Sam asked gently.

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there," Dean said, and his voice was utterly vulnerable, his emotions showing through for once. Athena stared. Whatever had happened at that house had cut Dean, and cut him real deep.

Sam sighed. "Look, Dean." As he spoke his voice was soft and kind. "we have to go back there."

Dean nodded in defeat. "I know we do."

Sam glanced down. "I think we should ask Drie to come with us..." He turned his gaze up at his brother to gage his reaction and Dean nodded.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," He said as he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. "Shall I call her or should you?" He grinned tossing the phone to his little brother. "Stupid question. Of course you'd rather call to talk to her."

Sam cocked his head at his brother quizzically after catching the phone. "And why would I rather do that?" He asked, not understanding.

Dean winked. "I'm psychic. So, you get to calling while I get to packing everything up." Athena made herself scarce. Sam stepped into the hallway and dialed the numbers.

_"Hello?"_came a voice he'd heard not a month ago on the line.

Sam sighed in relief. "Drie. It's me," he said as way of greeting.

_"Sam?" _she asked, surprised.

"Yep. How you been?"

There was some crackly static before she replied. _"Sorry, what was that? Bad reception, I'm at the bar."_

"I asked how you were."

More static cut across the line and he heard fractured replies, before her voice cleared and solidified. _"I've been good, great in fact. No-one's died since... how about you?"_she asked, sitting up on the counter at the bar.

After Sam and Dean had left, she'd tried to return to her old ways, but it took a little getting used to. What made it harder was every time she'd look over to her co-worker and see a stocky, red headed girl by name of Leah and not Athena. This was a constant reminder as to what had happened and where Athena was now. Hunting. With Dean and Sam. Where, by all rights, she should be.

"Yeah, we've been great actually. Look, a new case has come up. I wouldn't dare of asking you normally but this one's kinda different," he said, trying to express the urgency of the situation.

_"Okay, I'll hear you out, what's different about it?" _she asked, curious as to what it would be.

"The location."

_"And the location is where, Sam? Stop messing me around," _she said, irritated.

Sam smiled at the familiar tone. "Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas."

_"Wait..."_ Adriana wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she had a pretty good idea. _"Sammy, that's where we grew up..."_

He nodded. "I know... the old house we use to live in, there's a family that moved in there... I think something bad is gonna happen to them."

_"Something bad as in...?"_

"I can't explain it. Just call it a feeling..." He sighed. "I wanted you to come out and help us with this one, Drie. It's personal..."

Adriana sighed. She wanted to say no, but the tone of his voice was pleading with her, and she couldn't tell him no. _"All right... When do you want me out there?"_

Sam breathed a sigh of relief that she was coming. "Dean wants to leave as soon as possible... you know him," He said, joking.

Adriana nodded. _"All right. I'll fly out to Lawrence tonight if you think you guys can pick me up from the airport." _Sam smiled and pumped the air with his fist and flipped the phone shut in triumph. As he walked in, he adopted a sombre expression.

"Well?" Dean asked in anticipation, not liking the look on Sam's face.

"I'm sorry Dean. She..." he paused. _"_She wants you to pick her up from the airport," he finished, cracking a smile.

Dean glared at him. "Bitch," he said, then turned around to see Athena trying not to laugh. "Oh great, all laugh at my expense why don't you?"

"C'mon, Dean, it is funny. Your face when you saw Sam's, it was like you'd seen someone die," Athena said, chuckling.

"I have," he said shortly and both of them stopped laughing.

"Right then, uh, can we swing by the airport? It'll take all night to get there. Else we can stop at a motel in Lawrence and I'll go get her?" Sam offered, moving the subject along.

"Whatever's fine," Dean said, dismissing his ideas with a wave of his hand.

"Can I drive yet?" Athena asked. Both Sam and Dean turned to look at her.

"N. O." Dean spelled.

Athena pouted. "Please?" she pleaded. Sam ducked his head so Dean wouldn't see him smiling again. In reply, Dean grabbed all his research and dumped it heavily into his bag. Athena rolled her eyes. "No need to be so dramatic."

Dean gave her a look as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulders. "I'm not being dramatic," He stated as he headed for the door.

Sam shook his head laughing. "He's not being dramatic, I promise. When he's being dramatic, you'll know."

Athena gave Sam a look. "That's not him being dramatic?" She asked with a motion of her head towards him and Sam shook his head.

"Nope."

"Wow, then I'd hate to see him dramatic."

"You do realize I am in still in the room, right?" Dean asked, turning around to face the two. "I am right here and my hearing is just as good as ever."

Sam laughed. "Whatever..." He paused before grinning and adding, "jerk."

Dean smirked, enjoying the small inside joke they had. "Bitch."

Athena did her trademark eye rolling. At first it had been a little awkward with the brothers. And it became apparent that Sam still thought Dean had made an odd choice. From what she'd picked up on, it was completely out of character for him. But she'd gone along, and they'd settle into a routine, Athena learning every day. But this case... she had a slight feeling of trepidation. There was some unfinished business of the boys past, she didn't completely know the story, and with Adriana turning up in the mix, who knew what would happen. She hauled her dark blue duffel bag onto her shoulder, it being in much better condition than the boys one.

"Right. We're off," she said.

"Since when do you give orders?" Dean asked.

Athena grinned. "Since you got dramatic," she retorted, walking out and leaning against the car's back door until Dean arrived with the keys.

"Burn," Sam muttered as he walked past Dean, following Athena's path. Dean took a final glance around the room before flicking off the light.

"Hey. Sammy!" he called down before tossing the keys to his brother. "You're driving, I gotta quiz this one," he told him, indicating to Athena.

Sam smirked. "Oh, _that _could be entertaining," he said.

"Entertaining and difficult," Dean finished. Sam opened the car and Athena slid into the back seat, long having realized she would never ride shot gun if Sam was driving. To her surprise, Dean slid into the seat beside her, pulling his bag onto his lap.

"What's all this?" Athena asked, slightly wary.

"Pop quiz for the college kid," Dean said smiling.

"I'm officially scared," Athena announced.

"You should be," Sam said as he pulled away from the motel.

Later that night, after many quizzes and questions to Athena, they were pulling up to a motel. Sam parked the car and got out. "I'll get the key for the room, you two get the stuff out of the car," He said as Dean and Athena also got out.

Dean had been impressed with Athena. She had gotten a lot more right than he had thought she would. She was a fast learner and that was good. You needed to be fast in this lifestyle. He grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder as she grabbed hers from the trunk. He turned to her and closed the trunk.

"Last question. How do you kill a vampire? Do you stab it through the heart with a stake or do you burn it's body?" He asked.

Athena smirked. "Well, if you're in Twilight, you burn it's bones, however, Twilight's not real. Thank God. In order to kill a vampire, you'd have to decapitate it," She told him and Dean gave her a nod of approval.

"Good job. Usually a lot of hunters don't know that."

"I'm not 'a lot' of hunters".

"You got that right," Dean said to himself.

"Don't sound so surprised about me being right. I'm always right."

"I think you're getting me confused with you, Thena," Dean retorted as he walked up the stairs to their room. Sam had already grabbed the room key.

"You keep telling yourself that, Deanie," she said, grinning as she used his hated nickname.

She shifted the duffle bag to one shoulder while she opened the door. In order to do this, she cocked a hip, leaving Dean staring at her ass again. Travelling with Athena had been incredibly different from him and Sam's usual close knit team. She had a similar sense of humour to him, but occasionally Sam and her ganged up on him. And she was still one of the hottest babes he'd ever seen.

"Dean. Earth to Dean." the woman in consideration said, waving a hand under his face.

"Yes?" he asked, as if there was something important he should know.

"Nothing. You just went to that little place where you go quite often," she said as she nudged the door open. Sam had already set up his laptop and piles of research on the table, but there was no sign of him.

"Sam?" Dean called as he stepped inside, closing the door once Athena was in behind him. "Sammy?" He started to call a third time, but his little brother stepped out from the bathroom.

"What? I'm here. Calm down, Dean," He stated, shaking his head as he grabbed his wallet, slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans.

Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala. "Don't forget to take your gun."

Sam rolled his eyes, catching the keys. "I'm just going to the airport, Dean. I'm not going on a hunt." He headed for the door, then turned around. "Want me to pick up food on the way back?"

Dean nodded, his eyes going wide with excitement. "Yes. Bacon cheeseburger. Athena, what do you want?" He asked, turning to the girl.

"I want a large fry and coke. And a cheeseburger."

Dean stared at her. "You cannot possibly eat that much."

She winked at him. "Oh I betcha baby, I can."

"In that case, I'll have a large chocolate milkshake."

Sam shook his head. This could escalate for hours. Despite how she looked, Athena could pack away a lot of food and still stay skinny. "Fine, both of you rob me dry then," he said, pulling the door shut.

He turned the car on for the second time that night and quickly cruised to the airport, easily remembering the way. The bright lights illuminating the dark sky showed when he was close. He smoothly pulled across the tarmac and locked up Dean's beloved impala. He walked inside, ignoring all the business men in suits, all the weary looking tourists, until he saw a glimpse of blonde, flying well below the average line of height. The next second, he was attacked by a petite girl with blonde hair.

"Hello Adriana," he said simply. She smiled up at him.

"Hey Sammy," she said, abandoning his name for a childhood nickname.

With Adriana's arms around him and her voice, memories flooded back, memories of young hunters chasing each other through a nearby forest. He shook them off and put an arm around Adriana, leading her over to the car. She too, carried only a duffel bag only hers was hot pink. Sam chuckled when he saw it slung over her shoulder. Only Adriana. Inside was probably her gun from her hunting days, such a contradiction to have someone so skilfully dangerous and someone so... girlie. There was no other word for it.

"It's good to see you, Drie," he said as he unlocked the Impala. She smiled at him.

"Can I drive?" she asked him. Sam looked at her, considering just how pissed off Dean and Athena would be before tossing the keys and walking around the front of the car. She slid in behind the wheel, looking tiny in the big muscle car. "Sorry, I just wanted to remember these roads. It's good to see you too Sam. I'm glad it's only been six weeks and not six years," she said as she pulled away fast with a laugh.

"You know how pissed off Dean is gonna be knowing that you drove his car?"

Adriana laughed. "He's let me drive it before. It won't be that big of a deal."

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Okay, rephrase. Do you know how pissed off Athena is gonna be if she founds out you drove the car? She's been asking to drive it ever since we got on the road." He laughed again at the memories of the dark-haired girl begging Dean to let her drive his car.

"And he's said no?"

Sam nodded. "Everytime."

Adriana shook her head. "All right. Where we headed?" She asked, looking to him to give her directions.

Sam pointed at a small diner up the road. "Dean wanted me to stop and get him some food."

Adriana laughed. "A bacon cheeseburger?" She asked and Sam nodded. "Typical," She said. "Dean always gets the same thing," She said as she pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off before leading the way inside with Sam behind her.

"He likes his routines. What do you want?" Sam asked, pulling out his wallet. He flipped through multiple credit cards before finding the one he wanted.

"Excuse me, I'm an independent working woman and I don't need a free ride off your 'hard earned cash'," she said, jokingly.

"All the same. What do you want?" He asked again and Adriana accepted that Sam wanted to be a gentleman.

"Can I have a chicken sandwhich? And a sundae? Or is the sundae pushing it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Not at all," Sam said before turning to the counter. "Hi, can we please have a bacon cheeseburger and a large chocolate milkshake, a chicken sandwhich, a caramel sundae, a strawberry sundae, a cheeseburger with large fries, a Caesar salad and a large coke?" he asked.

The server calculated all the prices. "That comes to $43.70. Have here or to-go?"

"To-go, thanks," Sam said as he leaned against the counter.

"Sheeh. Who's the last order for?" Adriana enquired.

Sam winked at her. "Thena. She eats like you wouldn't believe."

Adriana noticed the lack of the first syllable of her name, a sure sign that they were getting along well. "So, she doing okay?"

"She's a really fast learner," He said. "She was actually quite useful. When we were dealing with a spirit on a case, she figured out that it was tied to a necklace, not an actual person."

Adriana nodded. "I'm glad she's helpful and not slowing you guys down," She smiled. "Not that I thought she would. She's smart and catches on quick."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, she does."

"I heard Dean was wanted for murder?" She asked, playfully. "What was all of that about?"

"A Shapeshifter in St. Louis. We went to help out one of my friends my college, and it ended up taking on Dean's form, and murdered someone. The cops pinned it on Dean."

Adriana shook her head. "So, how are you guys getting around with the other cases?"

"Very carefully. It makes it harder cause now we gotta make sure he doesn't get caught as well. It helped that the cops already killed "Dean", but still. We gotta be careful," Sam said as the server came back and handed Sam a bag of food, his gaze on Adriana.

"I get off in ten minutes if you wanna hang?" He winked at the blonde girl.

Sam shifted and looked down at Adriana for the response. She laughed and linked arms with Sam. "Sorry, big boy, I'm already taken," she said with a flirty wink as she left the diner, most of the other male patrons eyes on her as well.

"Adriana Brielle Tanner, you are something else! And I would appreciate it if you didn't just drag me in to situations like that, I might believe you actually like me," Sam said, still linked arms with her. She placed a hand over her mouth in the 'gasp' expression before placing an innocent look on her face.

"Whatever can you mean?" she said, struggling to keep her face straight.

"You know exactly what I mean, Princess," he said, tapping her on the end of the nose, which she wrinkled.

"So. What skeevey little motel have you guys chosen this time? This is Lawrence, Kansas after all," she said.

"I'll thank you not to talk about my home state like that," Sam said, acting offended. "Did you know Athena was born in New York?" he asked. Adriana nodded as she reached the car, extracted the keys from her bra and got in the car.

"Sure did. When I first met her, her accent was very strong, and her attitude even stronger. Ask her to do it for you sometime," she said as she slowly let out the clutch, ignoring Sam's tortured looks as she finally dropped it and the car bunny hopped forwards.

"I finally know how I'm going to die. Either, you'll kill me with your shit driving or Dean will, for letting me wreck his baby." Adriana laughed as she tore off. "Okay, two miles outta town, then about seventy metres down the road is our motel." He explained and Adriana quickly got them to their destination, in one piece. "Gimme the car keys so Dean doesn't kill me," Sam said before they went inside.

Adriana held them teasingly in front of his face before drawing them back. "Nah uh! I thought the whole point of this exercise was to piss Athena off," she stated, smirking as she knocked on the door. Sam shook his head but didn't make a move for the keys.

"You're terrible, I hope you know this," he told her and she grinned, nodding her head.

"I do know this, and I'm perfectly okay with it!" She knocked on the door again and she could hear Dean call through the door telling her to hold her horses and calm down.

She giggled as he opened the door and smirked at her. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

As she passed by him, tossed the keys up in the air towards Dean. "That's not nice to call your little brother a cat," She stated with Sam quickly following behind her, keeping his head down as everything began to click into place for Dean.

"Sam," he said, turning from the door slowly, as Sam shot to the bed on the far side of the room. "Why did Drie have my car keys?"

"I don't know Dean. Why don't you ask Drie that?" Sam said smirking at Adriana, shooting her a look that said 'you started this, you finish this'. She glared at him before looking at Dean sweetly.

"I drove," she said.

Dean stared at her. "You did what?!" he exclaimed, grabbing a flashlight and rushing outside to check on his car. Adriana and Sam collapsed into fits of laughter. Dean came in, glaring and pulled the door shut. "Are you suicidal Sammy? Is that why you let her drive?"

"No, we just-"

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver! Jeez Dean," Adriana said, cutting across Sam.

"Still. Why did you let her drive?" Dean asked, trying not to freak out. Athena happened to step out of the bathroom as Dean said this and her mouth dropped open.

"He let her what?!" she asked, wearing an identical expression to Dean's earlier one. This set Adriana and Sam off again. "That is SO not fair! I've been asking to drive for months! And she asks once!" Athena pouted, before looking up to see Adriana poking her tongue.

"Don't just rip into me! It would be nice to have a hello," she said.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Hello Adriana," she said, putting empahasis onto the first word.

Adriana rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Oh, come on, Dean. You've let me drive your car before. It's not like it was that big of a deal."

Dean held up his pointer finger to her. "Once. I let you drive _one_time," He corrected. "And I only did it because I had to fix this kid up," He said motioning towards Sam.

Adriana shook her head, smirking. "Twice." She held up two fingers. "You let me drive it _twice_. The other time was when I got stuck scoping out a bar with you and you got distracted flirting with the bartender? Remember that?"

Dean pursed his lips together and nodded his head. "Fine. Twice."

Athena glanced between the two of them. "Wait, so why'd you let her drive on both accounts?"

Dean sighed. "The first time, we were hunting a Shapeshifter and we knew it would be at a bar picking up woman so we used Drie as bait. I was supposed to be keeping an eye on her to make sure everything went okay. Well-"

"He got distracted and was flirting with the bartender. While he was busy doing his thing, I got drugged and carried off," Adriana explained, cutting him off.

"So, that's fair enough. What happened the other time?" Athena asked, still not convinced this warranted driving the infamous Impala.

"The other time, Sammy, being the brainless nerd he is, didn't get out of the way in time. Gash right across his thigh, bleeding heavily. Adriana drove while I saved his life," Dean said casually.

Athena looked at them all. "But still!"

Adriana laughed at the dark-haired girl's perplexed expression. "Athena, unless it's a life or death situation, or Dean feels bad about you getting hurt, you aren't gonna get to drive the Impala."

"Or unless I flirt with his little brother and persuade him to let me," She muttered under her breath, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dean made a gasping noise, followed by a swish and dunk of an imaginary basketball hoop. Sam went slightly red and Adriana glared. Athena smiled back. The tension that had mostly dissipated had returned.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?" Adriana asked nastily.

Athena continued to smile, and the boys looked at each other, sensing it escalating. "I said, 'Unless I flirt with his little brother and persuade him to let me'," she repeated. Dean was amused that Sam was being used as a pawn.

"It wasn't flirting, it was a friendly favour," Adriana snapped. Athena raised her eyebrows, determined to wind this girl up as much as she possibly could. Adriana's plan had backfired.

"Oh is that what they call it nowadays?" she asked. Adriana stepped forward, ready to continue the argument but Sam stopped her. They had a low heated discussion, followed by Adriana conceding defeat and sitting on a bed to pull her shoes off, still glaring at Athena.

"Okay," Adriana began, taking a deep calming breath. "Why are you guys wanting to go back home?" She asked the two boys.

"Sammy here." Dean motioned to the younger hunter who took a seat beside Adriana on the bed. "has been having visions in the form of dreams."

Adriana cocked her head to the side and gazed at the hunter in question curiously. "You have? For how long?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't really remember... I know I had them about Jess before she died..." He said quietly and Adriana nodded and wasn't going to push the subject about Sam's late girlfriend.

"Okay, so you had a weird dream about your house?" The blonde asked.

Sam shook his head. "About the people in the house. I had a dream about a woman inside screaming for help," He explained.

"How do you know its your house?" She asked.

Sam pulled out the picture of a tree he had drawn and the photo of the Wincehster family in front of the tree. He held them both out to her to examine. "See? Same tree."

Adriana looked apprehensive and disbelieving, but less so than Dean. "It's pretty shaky, Sammy," she said, trying to understand what it would be like from his point of view.

"I know. I know," Sam said.

"You didn't say that when I told you that," Dean muttered.

Sam sighed, looking at each of them in turn. "I don't know how to convince you. You just have to trust me."

Adriana was the first to react, she stood up and hugged Sam. "Of course we will Sam."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well it looks like our decisions been made for us."

Adriana shook her head. "Well, obviously you trust him as well because we're in Lawrence, Kansas. So, obviously you felt like there was some truth to what he was saying."

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it, realizing she was right. "Yeah, whatever. So, two beds, how we doing sleeping arrangements?" He questioned, sitting down in a chair.

Adriana sighed. "How have you guys been doing it with the sleeping arrangements with the three of you? I mean, you guys have only had two beds on the other hunts."

"We rotate on the floor usually. The couch if they rarely have one," Athena said. Adriana spotted another opportunity to get Athena back.

She turned to Dean. "What, you guys aren't shagging yet?"

These words had an instantaneous reaction. Athena made an outraged cry before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "I wish". Sam doubled over in laughter, loving Adriana's clear refusal to back down. And Dean. Dean just sent her a glare so fierce, if looks could kill, Adriana would be dead several times over.

"No. We're not," he said through gritted teeth. Adriana grinned, enjoying his discomfort.

"Why not?" she kept pushing it.

Dean rolled his eyes, before shaking his head and wrapping an arm around the short girl's shoulders. "It's good to have you back, Drie. Life on the road is no fun without someone to fight with," He said teasingly and Adriana laughed. She would definitely be bringing this subject back up later-especially if it got such a reaction out of _both_of them.

"But in all seriousness-" Adriana's words cut off as she yawned. "How are we doing the sleeping arrangements? Because I'm tired. Flying a time zone over does that to people."

Dean shrugged. "Well, there's two beds and a floor. So, people can share a bed or two people can sleep on the floor."

"I call a bed," Adriana said straight off. "I don't care who or what is in it with me, I want a bed, okay?"

"Okay. Drie gets a bed. Thena, it was your turn on the floor. I want the other bed-"

"And usually what you say, goes?" Adriana interjected cheerfully.

"- so Sammy, you can share whatever the hell you want," he continued, ignoring Adriana as if she never said anything.

Sam seemed nervous before he said, "I'll share with Drie if she doesn't mind."

"Nah. I'll be asleep in like, two seconds anyway," she said, yawning. Athena stood up and grabbed her bag before dumping it on the ground beside Adriana's pink one as the blonde stood up and grabbed her bag, heading towards the bathroom. Once the door had been closed, Dean turned towards his little brother smirking.

"Sammy, you sly dog," He teased.

Sam gave Dean a blank stare. "Why am I a sly dog?"

Dean's smirk only grew. "Sleeping in the same bed with Drie."

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Dean, we've been doing it since we were little kids. What makes now any different?" He questioned, trying to understand where his brother was going with this.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's naivety. "Exactly Sam. We were kids. Sleeping in the same bed with Drie now would be like me sleeping in the same bed as Thena," he said, trying to get his point across.

"No Dean. It's not. We are going to be asleep," Sam said, stressing the word 'asleep'.

"Whatever you say, Sam. But I don't think it's just me thinking this," Dean said, pulling a pillow over his head. Sam turned to Athena who wore her usual smirk.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Look Sam, he's kinda right. It's a bit different now. You're a lot older. But," she said, trying to salvage the situation, "Adrie's cool with it so whatever," she finished, laying on the ground.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You guys are being ridiculous about this."

Athena shook her head. "Whatever you say, Sam-"

"If you say "Sammy", so help me God," Sam said with a roll of his eyes as he sat on the bed just as Adriana walked out wearing a tight, dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black boycut underwear.

"Whoever needs the bathroom next, it's open," She said tossing her bag on the bed where Dean was laying. The bag landed on him and he sat up, glaring.

"Really?"

Adriana smiled sweetly. "Oops. My bad. Wrong bed."

Athena unfolded herself, knowing the two of them would be at it for a while. Sam was so innocent. One day it was going to get him hurt. And Dean. Dean was too cynical, too fearless for his own good. As much as Athena would never admit it out loud, she had kinda missed seeing the bubbly blonde every day. But it was good with the three of them. She changed quickly and came out in harem pants and a bra, sauntering over to her bed, pulling a blanket around her. Adriana stopped snapping at Dean to stare at the girl's lack of clothing. It wasn't like she'd never worn that much in front of the boys, she'd been naked in front of them before. It was just unexpected. Adriana also noticed how Sam averted his eyes and Dean directed his more towards Athena.

"If two's company and three's a crowd, what does that make us?" she said, grinning.

Dean laughed. "A messed up group of people searching for things that want to kill them," He stated and Adriana rolled her eyes as she walked over to her own bed, and slipped in beside Sam.

"So, what time are we getting up tomorrow?"

Before Sam could say some ungodly hour before the sun was up, Dean spoke. "I don't know. But I'm sleeping in. We haven't had a proper night's sleep in a while. And don't you dare argue Sam, you need the rest, too. Those freaky dreams of yours have been keeping you from sleeping."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, okay. We'll go later." He knew Dean was right, and he knew there was no point in arguing with him. Those nightmares he had been having were keeping him from sleeping, and that wasn't good. He needed to find a way to stop the dreams so he could sleep every once in a while.


	6. Welcome Home

Sam woke first. This in itself surprised him. To wake, one needed to sleep, and to sleep, one needed not to have nightmares. Adriana's arms were tangled around the sheets and him. He tried gently moving but she rolled over, separating them anyway. He'd forgotten how heavy a sleeper her and Dean were. Athena and Sam had often woken up at the slightest noise during the night, while Dean just slept right through. And Adriana could do the same. He crept out of the bed and got dressed, rubbing his eyes as he turned on his laptop for their daily news search.

"You slept," came a low voice in the darkness. Sam jumped. It was Athena's.

"You've been noticing my sleeping patterns?" Sam asked her, raising his eyebrows. She stood up, grabbing a shirt as the blanket pooled around her feet.

"Well, it's a little hard not to when you wake up every night, calling out her name," she said, avoiding Jessica's name. She'd noticed Sam always got sadder when it was mentioned. Athena liked the guy, not like she liked Dean, but enough to care.

Sam shrugged. "I guess I did sleep," He said, not really thinking of it.

Athena walked over to him, slipping her shirt over her head and took a seat across from him at the table. "You think Adriana had anything to do with your lack of nightmares?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Sam paused as his laptop booted up. He seemed to be contemplating her words carefully. "Maybe..." He shrugged again. "I'm not sure..." He said honestly, but now that he thought about it, when he had fallen asleep with her at her own apartment back on their last case, he hadn't had the nightmares as well. He began having them again when they had left her, and now he didn't have them that she was here. It didn't make sense to him, but he didn't really want to think about it.

Athena studied him. "I think she has a lot to do with you being able to sleep."

Sam typed something into the search bar before turning his attention onto her. "And why is that?"

"You're relaxed around her. Not on guard. Don't try and deny it," she said, seeing him about to object. Sam didn't reply to her statement, instead deflecting the topic from himself, as he always did when things got too close.

"Are you always relaxed?" Sam asked her. Athena shrugged.

"Never. I just act like it. I'm constantly on edge, I just don't show it like..." she turned to indicate Dean but got a fright when she saw him standing right behind her.

"Me? I'm never on edge," he said, putting the kettle on. Sam sighed. They'd been considerate enough not to wake him up, but now he didn't care about Adriana, who'd flown across two timezones.

Dean glanced at Athena taking in her messy hair and wardrobe from last night. She looked great in the morning without even trying. He turned back to the kettle as it started to squeal and sure enough Adriana sat up slowly.

"Dean, I hate you," She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Dean stared at the girl. "How do you know it was me? There are two other awake people!"

Adriana yawned. "Because you're the only one who's enough of an ass to wake up someone," She muttered and Sam chuckled.

"She's right," He said and Dean rolled his eyes as Adriana ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth it down from sleeping.

But, Dean noticed, she didn't really need to do anything to it. It looked very-he paused in his thoughts, searching for a word-hot? sexy? Either way she looked good just after waking up, which a lot of girls didn't and he would know. Dean pulled four cups down and began to make the coffee. Him and Sam had one sugar, Adriana had three sugars and cream and Athena had strong black coffee. Adriana stood up and stretched her petite body, unknowingly accentuating her womanly curves. Sam tried not to notice his best friend as anything other than a pretty girl but it was hard when she did that. Even Dean was looking and Sam felt an irrational urge to draw his attention away.

"So. We're leaving soon right?" Athena asked, diverting his attention before Sam could.

"Definitely," Sam replied. "Drie did you bring your set of guns?" In answer Adriana reached down and tossed her duffel bag at him, metal clanging inside. He opened the zipper and pulled out a Glock 26, only this one had a slight difference. Around the handle was a sparkly pink heart, embellished in rhinestones.

Sam picked it up with one finger, dangling it with disgust. "Really Adriana?"

She rolled her eyes, trying not to giggle. "Hey. I did that when I was like fourteen, okay? And it sorta grew on me. Like, I couldn't get rid of it now even if I wanted to."

"Have you tried?" Dean asked, shaking his head at the gun.

Adriana narrowed her eyes. "Watch it, Dean, or I might do the same thing to your gun." She winked at him and he instantly shook his head.

"No. I'll be good, I promise."

Sam laughed. "Wow. The next time I think you get out of line I'm gonna threaten to glue pink rhinestones onto your Colt."

Dean glared. "If you even think about using that threat, I will kick your ass to the curb."

"Can I point out that I can kick both of your asses in heels with my hands tied behind my back?"

Athena laughed. "Who wears heels to kick peoples asses?" she asked, looking down at her own knee high combat boots.

"Me. Jimmy Choo 2006 spring edition has quite a sharp heel. It comes in handy," Adriana replied with a knowing wink.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't speak girl," Athena said to her, also laughing.

"Dean does," Adriana said, looking over at Dean sulking at the table. She walked up behind him, grabbing his cheeks. "Awe, is poor ickle Deanie-Weanie upset?" she questioned in a baby voice.

Dean swatted her hands away. "Go away. You're like a fly that keeps buzzing around people and when they swat it away it flies off, but then when they think they've gotten rid of it, it comes back," He teased her and she stood in front of him, placing her hands on her hips.

"And you're a cocky person who _thinks_ he's funny, but in reality people only laugh at your jokes because they don't want you to feel bad. They're not laughing with you, Dean, they're laughing _at_you," Adriana told him, raising an eyebrow as Sam sighed.

"Drie, you just woke up. Can you two go five seconds without bickering?" He questioned the two. Adriana laughed, walking over to him and sitting on one of his legs.

"You know you love us and wouldn't trade us for anything," She told him, draping an arm around his back.

Sam looked at her. Just when he was about to scold her, she disarmed him. "No, that's right. I wouldn't trade you for anything. For something though..." He laughed at her adorable offended look before hugging her. "Kidding Drie. Obviously." She stayed on his knee, smiling. Athena grabbed the coffee cups and took them over to the sink.

"Good bitch," Dean said, slapping her ass as she walked past. She calmly carried the cups to the sink and slammed them into it, smashing them. Sam and Adriana looked at each other, trying to contain their laughter and shock.

"Dean Winchester," Athana hissed, stalking up behind him. "If you ever," she said, pausing, "EVER call me that again, I will chop off your balls and feed one to a werewolf and one to a lycan, understand?" she finished.

Dean nodded his head slightly, afraid to move for fear of being slapped. What was funny is that Athena completely didn't mention the action that went along with the words. Adriana was hardly surprised but Sam... Sam remembered a time Dean had playfully smacked Adriana's ass and the terrible chain effect that had been caused by it.

"See, Dean," Adriana pointed out. "That is why you don't slap girls on the ass. It comes back to bite you," She stated and Dean winked at her.

"Is that a promise."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean. Will you ever grow up?"

Dean paused to think about it. "No. Because where's the fun in life if you grow up?" He questioned and Adriana shook her head at him.

"Um, people don't get annoyed with you all the time," She stated.

Sam nodded in agreement with her. "For real. He acts exactly the same now as he did when we were little kids," He stated, a hand resting on the small of Adriana's back-a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Dean or Athena.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he said standing up and grabbing the smashed cups out of the sink. "You two ready?" he asked the obvious question, as Adriana continued to sit on Sam's knee in her underwear. She sprung up, in her usual fashion.

"Give me." she stopped to calculate, "fifteen minutes," she said, skipping to the bathroom.

Dean sat back down and Sam looked at her quizzically. "By fifteen minutes she means an hour," he told the other two.

"Hey! Good things take time Deanie. Which would explain why you were made in ten seconds," she said, pulling the door closed with a flirty wink. Athena, since the cup incident had pulled on skinny jeans, combat boots and an army style jacket over a tight black singlet.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "You know we're just going over to the place to check it out. We're not actually hunting anything," He stated.

Athena shrugged. "You can never be too prepared, right?" She asked, sitting down on one of the empty beds and Dean nodded his head.

"Touche," He said. "Drie will you hurry it up!"

She opened the door slightly and stuck her head out, and by the way they could see her skin through her blonde hair on her shoulders indicated she had just been ready to hop in the shower when Dean had called. "Hey! I just got in here! It's been like two minutes! If that!" She exclaimed, glaring.

Half an hour later, they all left the motel room. Dean made a point of taking the keys off Sam and quickly driving to their old house. He parked in front of it, the setting bringing back old memories, memories he'd tried hard to forget. He rested his head on the steering wheel, trying to pull it together.

"You gonna be all right, man?" Sam murmured as he got out of the car. Dean pulled out the keys.

"Let me get back to you on that," he said as he overtook the girls, figuring the best way to do this was to grab the bull by the proverbial horns. He knocked on the door, running his hand over the worn wood of the frame.

A few seconds later, the door was opened and a woman with blonde hair stood there. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal-" Dean started to say, but Sam cut him off.

"I'm Sam Winchester, this is my brother, Dean and our friend Adriana and Athena. Dean and I used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place." He glanced around the outside for a moment before turning his attention back onto the lady.

The lady smiled. "Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

Dean looked taken aback. He didn't think anything had survived the fire. "You did?"

She nodded and stepped aside. "Come on in. I'm Jenny by the way."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look before following her in, the two girls behind them. Adriana closed the door once they were all in as they followed the woman into the kitchen. There was a little girl about nine years old sitting at the kitchen table doing homework and then a little toddler about three who was in his playpen, jumping up and down excitedly as his mother walked into the kitchen. His face brightened and his jumping became more hyper.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" He cheered excitedly.

She smiled at the toddle before opening the refrigerator and pulling out a sippy cup with juice in it. "That's Ritchie," She said walking over to the baby and handed him the cup. "He's kinda a juice junkie," She said as he walked over to the girl and placed her hands on her shoulder. "Sairie, this is Sam and Dean and their friends. Sam and Dean used to live here."

Sairie smiled up at the group. "Hi."

"Hey, Sairie," Sam said smiling as Dean gave the girl a small wave.

Adriana stepped forward, trailing just behind Sam, while Athena hung back a bit. This wasn't her scene. She didn't do family.

"So you just moved in?" Dean questioned, looking around. It wasn't that different to when he lived in it, how they'd rebuilt it.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, from Wichita."

As she spoke, Ritchie started to cry a bit. Adriana glanced at Jenny then at the little boy. "May I?" She asked and Jenny nodded her head with a teasing smile.

"Yeah. By all means, go ahead. Ritchie usually cries whenever other people are around. He likes the attention," She smiling.

Dean noticed his little brother watching Adriana as she walked over to the little boy and picked him up, placing him on her hip. "Hi, little guy. How are you?" She asked in a cutesy voice.

Athena noticed that Adriana was good with kids, and wished she could be good with kids as well. Adriana just seemed good at everything. She seemed good at hunting and fighting with Dean, she seemed good with being social with other people who weren't hunters, she was good with kids too. Was there anything else she was good at?

Sam didn't realize he was smiling while he watched the blonde, but Dean noticed. Sam couldn't help but notice how good Adriana was with kids because the little boy stopped crying. "You're okay, ay little Ritchie," she said, laughing at the smiling boy.

"I'll just grab those photos," Jenny said, walking down to the basement. The little girl, Sairie, stared up at Sam, who crouched down. Apparently kids were a lot less threatened by people at eye level as opposed to three times their size.

"Hey Sairie. Do you like this house?" he asked, smiling. The look she gave him was odd, almost fearful. As her mother returned holding a box, she ran over to her and clung to her leg.

"Here we are," Jenny said, pulling a photo of Sam and Dean out. Athena peered over, curious to see how they'd looked.

"Awe Dean, you were so cute. What happened?" Athena asked as Jenny laughed and Dean glared at her.

"Very funny," He said rolling his eyes as Adriana walked over to take a look at the photos as well. She smiled, pointing at the little baby in Mary Winchester's arms.

"Look at baby Sammy!" Adriana giggled, bouncing Ritchie up and down on her hip.

Dean cleared his throat. "You got family here, or... ?"

"No. I just, uh... needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job-I mean, as soon as I find one. New house," Jenny explained, folding her arms over her chest.

"So, how you likin' it so far?" Sam asked.

Jenny gave a small smile. "Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home-I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here," She said and Dean gave a forced smile. "But this place has its issues."

Sam cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Jenny sighed. "Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

Dean nodded his head. "Oh, that's too bad. What else?"

"Um... sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement." She paused. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain," She said sheepishly.

Dean shook his head, clearly not offended. "No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

Jenny sighed. "It's just the scratching, actually," She said.

"Mom?" Sairie asked and her mom turned to kneel in front of her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here."

Sam stared at the girl quizzically. "What, Sairie?" He asked.

Sairie turned to him. "The thing in my closet."

Jenny shook her head. "Oh no, baby, there was nothing in their closets." She turned to Sam and Dean expectantly. "Right?"

Sam nodded. "Right. No, of course not."

Jenny sighed. "She had a nightmare the other night," She explained to them.

Sairie shook her head. "I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom-and it was on fire," She stated and that got the brother's attention.

"What was 'it' Sairie?" Sam asked gently. She shook her head, looking scared. Sam stood up, not wanting to push it. Dean however, knelt down.

"Sairie. What was the thing?" he asked, his voice more low and urgent than gentle. Sairie shook her head again and covered her face. Her mother saw her and came up behind her, picking the little blonde girl up.

"I'm sorry, you know how kids have over reactive imaginations," she said, sounding apologetic.

Dean glanced over to Adriana who was still playing with Ritchie. "And some adults, it appears," he said as he straightened.

"Well Jenny it was very nice to meet you. Thanks for letting us stop in and see the place," Sam said, ever the gentleman.

Jenny gave them a warm smile before hearing the phone ring. "Excuse me will you, can you four see yourselves out?" she called as she raced into the other room.

"I guess we're going to have to," Dean said, holding the door open.

Adriana sadly put Ritchie down and followed Sam out. "He was so cute!" She exclaimed, cooing about the little boy.

Sam ignored Adriana for the first time in a long time. "You hear that? A figure on fire?" He questioned as he walked beside Dean.

Dean nodded. "And that woman, Jenny, she was the woman in your dreams?"

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights? All signs of a malevolent spirit."

Dean shuddered. "Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out your weirdo dreams are coming true," He stated and Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder, pulling him to a stop.

"Okay, well forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?" Sam asked, desperately wanting answers.

Dean threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "I don't know!"

"Well, I mean, has it just come back or has it been there the whole time?" Sam asked.

Adriana sighed. "Sam, maybe it's something else entirely, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger! We have to get them out of the house!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean nodded. "And we will."

"I mean now, Dean."

Dean groaned as he reached the Impala. "And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story she'll believe?"

Sam sighed. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Sam. I may be awesome, but I'm not THAT awesome. There wasn't any immediate danger, we can check Dad's journal and sleep on it."

Dean made an executive decision and walked out to the car. Athena who had listened to all of this, was trying to piece everything together. It was hard being the third wheel again after fitting in for a good month. She followed Sam and Adriana who both got into the car. Dean exceeded the speed limit by at least 25mph at all times on their way back to the motel. The atmosphere wasn't uptight, but it wasn't exactly relaxed. Adriana intended to fix this. But how? She wasn't sure. She would think of something very soonly.

Dean pulled up to the motel and put the car in park, but didn't turn it off. "Hey, you two go ahead and get out. Drie, see if you can find anything on the house that we don't already know. And, teach her how to research. What to look for."

Adriana raised an eyebrow at him as she got out of the car. "First off, where are you guys off to?" She questioned him.

"My baby needs gas," Dean told her. Adriana nodded. While that was probably true, she also knew that the two brothers probably needed some time alone after visiting their old home after so long ago with those memories about their mom.

"Second off, why haven't _you _taught her how to research properly yet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow accusingly at him.

Dean made a face. "Cause research isn't my thing," He stated with a shudder. "Besides, it'll give you two girls time to bond. We'll be back in like twenty minutes," He added before driving off once both girls had gotten out of the car.

"I know how to research," Athena said, looking severely put out. Adriana had to laugh at her offended expression.

"I'm sure you do and I'm sure it's a lot better than Dean's research," she said, laughing as she unlocked the door.

The room was exactly how they left it. Adriana went straight to John's journal, but Athena would have left the family source untouched anyway. It was impossible at this stage to tell what was in the house. She sifted through some data in companionable silence with Adriana, finding nothing, before she leaned back and stretched.

"How's work been?" she asked good naturedly. Adriana briefly glanced up before flipping through the book before answering.

"Average. The new girl, Leah, doesn't exactly have my back like you did," she said, making note of a page as Athena rolled her eyes. Adriana's flirting had been notorious.

Athena laughed. "So in other words, you can't flirt anymore?" She asked playfully.

Adriana nodded, laughing as well. "Exactly."

She closed the journal and stood up from the bed to get on Sam's computer at the desk. She opened the laptop and typed "Winchester house fire November 2 1983" in the search engine bar and waited while about a thousand results popped up. She clicked on the first one and scrolled through a newspaper clipping of the fire. She began to read.

_ "On November 2nd, a fire started in the nursery of the Winchester home, burning it to the ground. Everyone in the family survived, except for Mary Winchester, mother and wife. The police say she seems to have been trapped in the nursery after trying to save her 6 month year old baby, Samuel Winchester. How the baby survived but she didn't is a mystery of the local police, but they haven't gone into research about it..."_

It continued on about how the family left town the very next day, but it wasn't telling them anything they needed to know on how to stop whatever was in the house now.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sam were five miles out of town at a gas station. As Dean fulled up the Impala, Sam leaned his arms on the roof, furrowing his brow.

"It can't be it, can it Dean?"

Dean didn't reply, he just kept pumping gas into the car, thinking hard of what to say. He set the nozzle back into the pump before turning to his brother. "Sammy, I honestly don't know. You're gonna have to rely on your freak feelings for this one," he said before walking inside to pay.

Sam sighed and placed his head lightly on the car, wondering what to do. He wasn't sure where to start or even begin on this case. Normally, they knew what to do, but being this close to back home, this close to where everything happened... it messed with them. It messed with their ability to think and formulate plans on how to move forward. He shook his head, leaning his forehead against the cool, cold metal of the Impala. If it was any normal case they would have researched on the house, but they already knew the history of it. Or some of it. Dean had already told him what he remembered-which wasn't a lot because he had only been four.

He sighed again as Dean came back out of the store. He looked a little frazzled and, as Sam studied him more carefully as he got closer, he looked like he had been crying. But, Sam decided not to delve into it and got into the car as Dean got into the driver side.

"We'll talk to dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time," He said as he started the Impala up. "See if they remember anything that could help."

Sam nodded in agreement with that. "Today or tomorrow?" He asked.

Dean pulled out of the gas station. "Tomorrow. We'll see what Drie's found on the research and then brainstorm. We need to come at this with a clear head, which is something neither of us have right now," He added.

Sam nodded. That was the truth. "Okay."

He nodded again as Dean pulled onto the main road that led to the motel and in less than ten minutes, they were pulling up and parking in front of the motel. Both boys got out of the car and walked into the motel room where Athena was sitting at the desk with the laptop and Adriana was sleeping on one of the beds in front of the television, clearly not having gotten enough sleep the night prior. Dean laughed. She looked almost innocent curled up on the bed.

"How long's she been asleep for?" Sam questioned as he flopped down onto the other bed. Athena glanced at the girl, curled into a ball.

"Fifteen minutes maybe?" she said, sounding unconcerned and returned her gaze to the television before switching it off. "So. Was there a line at the gas station?" she asked, a smirk playing across her lips.

"No, it was completely empty," Sam said before Dean could.

Athena's smirk grew. "Just because you were gone half an hour, and I thought you were smart enough to fill up a car. Obviously not." She noticed as she said this, Dean remained silent, unusually so. He looked almost broken in a way, like he didn't know what he was doing or where he was supposed to be anymore.

The noise and chatter woke the sleeping blonde who sat up slowly, yawning. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the light before glancing around. "You guys figure out what we're doing from here?" She asked.

Dean nodded, but didn't speak so Sam did. "We're gonna interview some of dad's friends and old neighbors, see if they can remember anything. What'd you find in the research?"

Adriana shook her head. "Nothing that we didn't already know. There was a fire on November 2nd, 1983 and Mary Winchester didn't make it out in time. The investigators say the fire started in the nursery, but causes of what started it are unknown."

Sam nodded. "Sounds about right," He said sighing. "So, what are we gonna do about food?" He asked, glancing at the clock that now read 7:28 p.m.

"We can order in," Dean said, finally speaking. From being around him for so long and knowing his voice, she recognized something different about it. She didn't have to look up, but she knew there was something wrong with him.

"Hey, Dean," Adriana said and the emerald-eyed hunter turned towards her. "I glued pink rhinestones to your gun," She told with a wink.

Dean paused for a moment before cracking a grin. "Adriana I swear, if you glued pink rhinestones to my gun, I will kill you."

"You couldn't touch me. I'm too fast," She said, almost challengingly, glad she had gotten him out of whatever mood he had been in.

Dean cocked his head, considering her position on the bed. "Oh, I doubt it," he said, darting over to her, trying to grab her and toss her onto the other bed. Adriana however rolled away onto the floor and stood up in a fighting stance. Sam and Athena both stayed at the dining room table, watching the fight. Dean stalked forward, palms out.

"I figure now's an excellent time to practice," Adriana said as she lightly hopped onto the other bed.

Dean smirked and continued to advance on her, his eyes darting around. He grabbed forward but was knocked off balance by Adriana's leg to his chest. He stumbled backwards before going for a more offensive method and charging her, flinging his arms around her waist. She swivelled, battering him with elbows and fists but Dean gritted his teeth and dumped her on the bed. She rolled off and wrapped one of her feet around his legs, causing him to trip forward on to the ground. She quickly hopped up and straddled his back, twisting one of his arms backwards.

Sam laughed. "Dean, if she kicks your ass, you deserve to have pink rhinestones glued to your gun," He said teasingly.

Adriana turned and glared at Sam. "What? You saying you don't think I can beat Dean?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Dean took her temporary distraction, and used it to his advantage. He quickly pulled his arm out of her grasp once it loosened when she started talking to Sam. He flipped over onto his back, pushing her backwards before straddling her waist. He grabbed her leg and pushed it forward, putting pressure on it between his two arms. She used her free leg and brought it around in front, pulling Dean down onto the ground, forcing him to let go of her other leg. He wiggled his way out of the lock and hopped up, standing in a fighting stance.

Adrian laughed. "You're actually gonna fight with me?" She asked.

Dean shrugged, winking. "I know you can take it. Besides, I'll go easy on you."

Adriana glared and snapped her fist out, aiming it at Dean's face. Dean parried it with his hand and ducked under, slugging her in her stomach. She stumbled backwards, bending over to catch her breath as Dean smirked. The smirk disappeared when she uppercut his chin, smacking him from her lowered position.

"You'll go easy on _me_? Good joke Dean," she said as she spun and delivered a kick to his knee cap, causing it to buckle and him to grunt in pain.

Sam was watching in fits of laughter, while Athena was torn between laughing and observing, noticing the tactics they both used. Dean flipped his body up, grabbing her shoulder and twisting it, causing her to wince. Sam felt the need to start forward, to stop Dean from hurting her but Adriana jabbed an elbow straight into his solarplex. As he retched, trying to keep his breath, she punched him in the cheek before knocking him to the ground.

"That must hurt Dean. Beaten by a girl, a blonde girl, a blonde girl half your size," she gloated as he stood up, wincing.

"It does hurt. But no girl I know can knock out a supernatural creature in three hits," he said, bending his neck to click it.

Adriana laughed, but was quickly replaced by a grimace of pain as Dean kicked her legs out from underneath her, sending her onto her back on the ground. She tried to catch her breath, but the oldest Winchester didn't give her a chance. He quickly flipped her over onto her back, straddling her and twisted her arm behind her. She gritted her teeth in pain before tapping on the floor with her free hand. As she tapped out, Dean let go falling back off of her.

Sam rolled his eyes as Adriana sat up, rubbing her shoulder. "You couldn't just have let her win, Dean?" He questioned.

Dean shook his head. "Hell no. She's a girl, and like she said a blonde girl who's half my height. That would have destroyed my ego."

"Good," Adriana commented. "Your ego probably needs a knock down." She winced again, continuing to rub her shoulder out.

Dean leaned down to help her up and Adriana accepted his hand, not too proud to admit when she'd lost. Dean turned to Athena and Sam. "Right, who's next?" he asked, a challenging glint in his eye.

Sam stepped forward. "Just because you're a caveman, Dean, doesn't mean we all are," he said in a patronizing tone.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Let us examine that. Who swung the first punch aye?" Dean asked, looking over at Adriana before grabbing Sam and pushing him towards her.

Sam desperately tried to keep his balance but ended up slamming into Adriana, pinning her sore shoulder to the bed. She reacted instinctively, flipping Sam to the ground and throwing her body weight onto him. Dean took Sam's recently vacated seat and glanced over at Athena who was engrossed in the fight.


	7. Can't Take Me

"Let the games begin," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Athena noticed instantly that Sam was more reluctant to hurt Adriana than Dean. Dean had just attacked her, trusting that she knew how to defend herself where as Sam was hanging back, and not ready to hit. He knew she could defend herself against his throws, but he was still reluctant. She was so tiny compared to him, he was afraid he would hurt her.

Adriana gave Sam an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Sam. It was just a reaction," She told him quickly, shaking her head.

Sam gave her a half smile. "It's okay Drie."

She stepped forward, playfully challenging him. "While we're here though..." she said as she jabbed him in the chest. Sam reached out and grabbed her by the waist, flipping her upside down

"Well hello there. Hope you're not afraid of heights," Sam said, preparing to hoist her onto his shoulders. Before he could, she pummeled him in the thigh with her fists.

"Don't. Mock. My. Height," she said, accentuating every word with a punch.

He laughed and swung her slightly, before letting her go. He marveled at her ability to land on her feet so easily, like a cat. Her eyes were far from being feline though. They were bright and alert and showed she was ready to do whatever need be done. She stepped one foot back, shifting her weight from the front to the back and back to the front, setting herself up in a fighting stance.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Drie, come on, I'm not gonna fight you," He said.

Adriana winked at him. "And just why not? Afraid you'll lose?" She asked him, her tone of voice challenging him.

Sam scoffed. "No. That's not it at all," He stated.

Adriana laughed. "Then bring it on, Sasquatch."

"Hey! That's my nickname for him!" Dean interjected. "Find your own!"

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Fine. Giganto. That better?" She asked and Dean nodded, waving his hand out towards them.

"Yep. Carry on."

Sam slackened his stance. "Giganto? What the hell Drie?"

She smirked. "It suits you," she said, laughing as she climbed onto the bed backwards, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Yeah, it suits me like Tiny suits you," he muttered, just loud enough for her to here, rolling his eyes at Dean.

"Hey Sam? If I'm so tiny, catch," she said before flinging herself off the bed at him.

Sam was caught off balanced and fell under her weight, both of them laughing, Sam a little out of breath. She climbed off him and pressed his head down with her foot. Sam jokingly wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ew Drie, get your smelly foot away from me," he said, laughing as she hopped backwards.

Dean shook his head. "You two are pathetic," He said teasingly.

Adriana turned her back on Sam to glare at Dean. "Excuse me. I basically beat you in the match before you decided to cheat."

Dean gave her a smug look. "All's fair in love and war," He said jokingly as he watched Sam sneak up behind the blonde and wrap his arms around her waist, lifting up off of the ground.

"Sam!" Adriana squealed, laughing as he tossed her on the bed and pinned her arms down with his hands, and straddled her waist so her legs were pinned as well. Her breath caught as she looked at Sam, pouting. "Fine. Win. I don't even care," she said huffily, trying to turn her face into the pillow. Sam leant down and whispered something in her ear, making her face turn back to face him rapidly. "I swear, if you do Sam, I will never forgive you," she said, struggling to break out of his hold. Sam gave an evil wink, and his next action made it very clear what his words were.

He tickled her sides ferociously, Adriana giggling as soon as he brushed her. "No... Sam... Stop... Please!" she said, barely able to form words from laughing so hard. Sam gave her a brief respite and she gasped for air.

"Say I win and I'll stop," he said, his hands poised over her again.

"Never!" Adriana retorted, stubborn as ever. And so Sam mercilessly tickled her sides, her every move futile. "Okay, okay, you win, you win," she eventually spat out. She tried to breathe once the tickling had ceased. Her sides hurt so much from laughing and her breath was gone.

Sam stopped tickling her, pausing to catch his breath. He leaned on his hands which were on each side of her head. With nothing to occupy or distract his mind, like the tickling had done, it began to wander as he realized exactly what kind of position him and Adriana were in. He was basically straddling his best friend, and although there was nothing sexual about it, Dean would say something if he didn't move soon. He almost didn't want to move though but he propped himself up and jumped off her.

"Okay. Bitch fight now," Dean said, looking quizzically at Sam.

Athena looked over at Dean. "Who, me or you? I mean, we're both bitches," she said with a wink.

Dean glared at her. "This is serious Athena," he said.

Athena stood up and stretched. "Oh, full name, I'm scared," she said with a wink.

Adriana propped herself up on her elbows, not having moved from her spot on the bed as Sam sat beside her. "Have you guys even taught her how to fight?" She asked. "Like, trained her or anything?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. We taught her a bit about guns, but nothing involving physical fighting," He stated and Adriana scoffed.

"Then why ask her to fight you?" Adriana questioned. "I mean, like, seriously Dean, you're gonna hurt her. If I can't beat you, and I've been fighting since I was like four, what makes you think she can?" She asked and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you shouldn't do this," Sam added. "Let Drie fight her."

Adriana shook her head. "I'd hurt her, too."

Athena stood up, looking pissed. "Excuse me, 'she' is still in the room. I'll fight both of you. Adriana. Then Dean. And I don't give a shit if you hurt me," she said, glaring at them all.

Dean had an expression on his face like he expected nothing less from the girl. Adriana looked a bit shocked but took a fighting stance. Athena stepped forward, standing relaxed but wary, watching Adriana. Adriana kicked at her head, not gently and Athena bent backwards, avoiding it, before returning with her own fist to the blonde's gut. Adriana stumbled back a moment before narrowing her eyes and doing a sweep kick, knocking Athena onto her back on the ground. Adriana stayed still, not making a move to continue the attack. It just wasn't fair to hit someone who didn't know how to defend themselves like Sam or Dean did.

"I can't hit her," Adriana said, shaking her head as Athena pushed herself off of the ground. "It's just not fair."

"Drie, come on, you'll fight Sam and I, but not her?" Dean questioned.

"Yes! Because I've been fighting you guys for a while!"

"She needs to learn," Dean insisted. Athena stood up.

"And there you go with the she thing again. Look, I can fight, I just can't defend myself," she said before launching a barrage of hits onto Adriana.

She parried and blocked them, moving backwards, before spinning out at Athena and doing the same to her. Athena's defense began slow and clumsy but as Adriana continued to hit her, her reaction time shrunk. She ducked under, using her superior height to get the better of the blonde. However, skill won out and Adriana disarmed Athena, making her collapse to the ground by driving a foot into her knee cap, similarly to what she did to Dean. She pressed her foot onto Athena's neck, and Dean laughed at how easy that would have been to move.

"Yeah, she needs to learn. Why don't you teach her some moves first before you send her into a battle. We were taught things before we were pitted against each other," Adriana stated. "You think my dad really threw me in a fight against you, Dean, without telling me how to beat you?"

"Well, when you put it that way. Okay, I'll teach her," Dean said authoritatively.

Sam groaned. "But you'll teach her all your bad habits!" he exclaimed. Dean made a 'pfft' noise as he helped Athena up.

"I don't have any bad habits," he said loftily. Sam rolled his eyes but motioned for them to proceed. "Okay. If there's a creature coming at you from the front, you wanna duck and get them in their weak spots: chin, chest, and the obvious one," he said with a wink. Athena laughed as he pointed to each area.

"Okay. But what if they land a hit first?" she asked.

Dean paused before swinging a punch in her direction, catching her in the cheek. Athena's head snapped to the side, and she grabbed her injured face before glaring at Dean and kicking out at him. He easily caught her foot, leaving her hopping for balance. "Rule number one: don't get angry. It clouds your judgment, and you're fighting on pure rage, not skill."

Athena yanked her foot out of his grip, and touched her cheek, wincing. "God, that hurts. How do you take a hit like that?" She asked turning to Adriana.

The blonde shrugged. "After a while, you get tough skin and it doesn't hurt as bad," She stated. "It takes a while, but you'll get the hang of fighting. Hey, after you teach her some moves, I'll spar with her. Give her sorta an equal partner to spar against."

Dean nodded. "Okay. Rule number one, don't get angry."

Sam scoffed. "Dean, you _never_follow that rule," He stated, laughing. "I think you've fought more times angry, than you have not."

Dean shrugged. "So do as I say, not as I do."

"And this demonstrates bad habit number one," Sam muttered.

"Rule number two: speed is everything. The quicker you punch the thing, the quicker you can get rid of it properly," Dean continued, ignoring Sam's comment and Athena nodded.

"The smart thing to do would be to ask her how much training she's ever had," Sam offered.

Dean paused, realizing this was a smart idea. "How much training have you had, ever in combat?" he asked her.

Athena thought back to her childhood. "I did boxing for three years when I was fifteen, but I was too long, not stocky enough for it," she said laughing.

Adriana, who was still lying beside Sam on the bed, piped up. "Like Dean said, speed is everything. You can be big and built, but if someone's quicker than you, they'll get the upper hand everytime." She nodded once, winking at Dean who glared. "Isn't that right, Dean?"

Athena glanced between the two before turning to him. "Dean, has she ever beaten you before?" She asked and his glare darkened at Adriana.

"A few times," He muttered.

Adriana laughed, staring at him. "I've beaten you plenty of times!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, back in the day when I was still in high school!" He defended himself.

"Oh no, I distinctly remember beating you a couple of times before I graduated high school, which would mean you were like twenty-three," She told him.

"You would remember an insignificant detail like that," Dean said, feeling annoyed.

Adriana smirked, winding him it. "It wasn't that insignificant. If I recall correctly, you bet fifty bucks if I beat you," she said.

Dean turned his body away from her, deliberately ignoring her. "So, the point I have been _attempting_to make," he began, putting stress on the word attempting "is that you need to be fast. I know you're fast, brains wise." Athena smiled at this. "But how fast are you with your body," he finished with a wink. Sam rolled his eyes. If anyone made a lesson dirty, it would be Dean.

"You're asking me if I'm fast?" Athena repeated to make sure.

"I take back the 'fast brains wise' comment," Dean said. "Yes, Athena. That is what I said."

She nodded. "Well, how do I prove to you how fast I am?" She asked. Before she had finished her sentence, Dean sent a punch straight towards her. She quickly stepped out of the way and pushed him forward, using his own weight against him. He stumbled forward before catching himself and spinning around, facing her.

"Very good." He nodded in approval before charging at her, which she sidestepped again.

However, Dean had been counting on that. As she sidestepped, he stuck his foot out tripping her. She fell forward, holding her arms in front of her, catching herself. She groaned, pushing herself up to face him again. Learning how to fight hurt.

"Is there a way to do this without me being in so much pain?" Athena questioned.

"The creatures out there aren't going to go easy on you," Adriana commented, laying her head against Sam's leg as she watched Dean and Athena. Sam instantly felt Adriana's weight on his leg but merely smiled.

"Okay, we've established you're pretty fast," Dean said, smirking slightly.

"Just 'pretty fast'?" Athena asked, matching his smirk with her own. "Give me a sequence, you do it, I'll do it and Sam can time it" she said, determined to show him that this was one of her strengths and Dean nodded.

"Fine." Dean turned to Sam who rolled his eyes.

"Are we seriously going to do this?" He questioned his older brother who nodded his head as Sam pulled out his cell phone ready to time the two.

About an hour and a half later, Dean and Athena were still trying to out do each other. Whenever one finally beat the other, the other one couldn't let it go and had to challenge again. It was a continuous circle that was never going to end until one gave up. But, knowing their personalities, Sam knew neither one of them was going to give up very soon. While the two had been going on, Sam and Adriana had ordered some pizza to munch on while they watched the two go at it.

Adriana had changed into her night clothes-pink and black thinly striped boycut underwear and a black sports bra-and watched the two continue to fight and see who was faster or who was the better wrestler. She was leaning against Sam's stomach, and he occasionally would drape his arm across her stomach, but panicked a bit when he felt her bare skin and would pull back.

Surprisingly, Athena had one quite a few challenges, most of them the speed events. Her long legs gave her the advantage over Dean's stockier figure. Her long hair had fallen down her back, and her body glistened with sweat, as she'd removed layer after layer, until she was just in a singlet and denim shorts.

"Right, I'm out," she said. She'd won the last match and she knew when to stop.

Dean just wouldn't do it. "Come _on_, Thena. One more? I'm not even tired," he lied, feeling drained. She raised her eyebrows.

"If I win, then you have to let me drive the Impala," she said, smirking.

Dean battled internally with himself. He couldn't refuse the challenge. "Fine. You can drive the impala into Lawrence tomorrow."

Athena grinned, willing to push this as far as she could. "NOT just into Lawrence. All day."

Dean pressed his lips together. "Fine, but Sam can choose the challenge so it's not biased."

Adriana laughed. "Dean trying to play fair? This is a new and interesting tactic," she said, giggling and her body shaking on Sam's.

Dean sent a glare in her direction. "Quiet, Princess." He turned to Sam. "So, what's the challenge gonna be?" He asked.

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "You guys have done everything under the sun. I don't know what else to have you guys do."

Dean sighed. "Think of something. Drie, any ideas?"

Adriana yawned, shaking her head. "I just wanna go to sleep! But I can't because you guys are still fighting!" She exclaimed in annoyance and Dean laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry for keeping Sleeping Beauty awake," He joked.

"Obstacle course?" Sam offered, a last desperate idea.

Athena turned, accepting instantly but Dean seemed a bit more cautious. "Where?"

Sam stood up and glanced out the window, down into the floodlit parking lot. "Down the fire escape, across behind where the Impala's parked, through the trees at the back and back here. First person gets to drive the Impala tomorrow."

"Okay. Sounds fair," Dean said, his voice neutral, which aroused Adriana's suspicions.

"Shake on it. I've seen way too many sneaky maneuvers tonight to ever trust you again," she said teasingly. Dean took her long hand in his, feeling the underside. It wasn't smooth, it was rather rough, from their month of combat and her time as a waitress. Adriana bounced upright on the bed, excited for the race.

"You know, Deanie, if she wins, she gets to drive the Impala AND you will never, ever live it down."

"Yes, thank you for pointing this out to me, Adrie." He rolled his eyes. "And what in the world will it take to get you to stop calling me Deanie?" He questioned.

The blonde shrugged "Don't know yet. Probably nothing. So we doing this race?" She asked, standing up and heading towards the door.

Dean and Athena nodded, both stepping out into the night air, ready to take off. Adriana laughed as Sam handed her a white cloth. She stood in front of Dean and Athena. "On your marks," She began. "Get set..." She paused as they both crouched down, ready to take off. "Go!" She waved the white cloth down towards the ground and Dean and Athena took off, both heading towards the fire escape to be the first one down the ladder.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Sam asked, coming to stand beside the blonde girl outside.

Adriana shrugged. "I don't know. Probably Athena. She's got longer legs than Dean. He's gonna regret doing this when she can drive his car tomorrow."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, probably." He glanced down at the girl still in her night clothes. Being a hunter with fighting and running all the time, it had definitely kept the girl in shape. She truly was not a little girl anymore and Sam couldn't help but notice. When he looked up, he saw that Dean had reached the ladder first but Athena vaulted over the side, climbing down the railing. Dean's face as she dropped to the ground a good five seconds ahead of him was priceless. Adriana leaned forward, her curves being obviously displayed in front of Sam. She shivered as cold air bit into her bare skin, and Sam stepped forward and draped a hand around her shoulder without thinking. She smiled up at him gratefully before looking down.

Athena was still ahead of Dean but as she rounded the Impala, he employed the any tactics allowed method, catching her foot. She tripped and rolled out, hitting the concrete hard before recovering her footing. As she chased after him, she ignored rule one, rage powering her forward as she grabbed a low tree branch and swung into Dean, knocking them both to the ground.

"Serves you right, bitch," She said as she took off back across the car park. She reached the ladder first, this time choosing to use it. Dean sprinted his stocky build and jumped up to grab her foot. She toppled down on top on of him, winding him. Athena turned, angrily. "Okay. You're gonna get it," she hissed as she pulled him up.

Dean ducked as soon as he was standing, avoiding one of her fists. The diversion tactics turned into a full out brawl.

Sam shook his head laughing. "You can't say you didn't see this coming," he said to Adriana, who laughed in agreement then yawned.

"I just want one of them to win, so I can get some sleep. Because if Dean loses, there is no way I will let him live it down tonight," She told him.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I won't let him live it down either."

Adriana nodded as she glanced back down at the two who were full out fighting now. Well, Athena was throwing punched but Dean was blocking them expertly. Then, she threw a fake punch before spinning around and sending a roundhouse kick into his gut, sending him stumbling back. As he recovered, she took that opportunity to race up the ladder and back over to Sam and Adriana. She leaned over onto her knees, breathing heavily as she gasped for air. She was clearly out of breath, but her eyes shone victoriously.

As soon as she gathered enough breath to breathe, she danced around on the top of the fire escape, clearly happy. "Oh Dean? Forgot to mention, I used to be a gymnast."

Dean climbed the rest of the ladder, glared at them then stormed inside, slamming the door behind him.

"He's pissed," Adriana stated.

Athena looked down at her innocently. "I don't see why. After all, he was the one who hit first," she said, looking at her shoulder for the first time. A bruise was already forming and she winced as she gingerly touched it. "So worth it! Damn, I love that car" she said, looking down at it.

Sam laughed. "You and Dean are a matched pair," he said to her. Athena gave him an odd look before shrugging and going inside.

"Well, this is going to be fun," She stated. She started to go inside, but Sam grabbed her arm just above the elbow, pulling her back.

"Drie, I have a question..."

Adriana nodded. "What is it?"

"Last case we did with you, the Bloody Mary one... Mary only targeted people who had secrets about a death... My secret was I had been having visions about Jess and could have warned her..." He sighed, glancing down at the blonde. "What was your secret?" He asked, not prying but genuinely curious as to what the blonde possibly could have had been hiding from them involving her father's death. He had been racking his brain, trying to think of what her secret could have been, but so far nothing. So he decided to ask.

The change in Adriana was obvious. She went sheet white. "Sam... I," she started to say before looking down. Sam hugged her closer to him. "My dad and I had a massive blow up," she said, her voice low and broken. Sam nodded, remembering how the Winchesters had left the house for a while while Matt and Drie sorted out their differences. When they returned for the hunt, Matt had insisted they were fine. And they left for the hunt. "I told him he was a terrible father for dragging me around and I never wanted to hunt or see him again," she continued, he voice growing more and more quiet. Sam subconsciously rubbed her arm gently, trying to sooth her. "During the middle of the hunt-"

"- he got a call?" Sam asked, suddenly remembering and Adriana nodded, a single tear trickling down her cheek. "What happened on the phone, Drie?" She opened her mouth to speak but it became all too much and she burst into tears. Sam took her into his arms and rocked her.

"It was me. I was trying to apologize!" she said as she gulped in a breath. "But before I could, something attacked him. It was the wendigo, I could hear him screaming in pain as it killed him. He died thinking I hated him, and if I hadn't of rung, he wouldn't have died in the first place," she said, working herself into hysterics.

"Adriana Brielle. It was NOT your fault. The only person who's fault it is, is the creatures, okay?" Sam said, trying to calm her.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and he wiped her cheeks, cupping her face. She stilled as he leaned down and his lips met hers. Because he was so much taller than her five-foot, three-inches frame, he was bent over her. She tensed for a brief second before standing on her tiptoes and tilting her head backwards, making it a bit easier for his large six-foot, six-inches build. As she kissed him back in the heat of the moment, one hand rested softly on his upper arm, keeping her balance as he bent over her, tilting her backwards, the other cupping his cheek.

Sam kissed his best friend, wanting to make her tears stop. She kissed him back, wanting her tears to stop. All of a sudden, Sam pulled away as her fingers trailed from his face to his neck. Jessica died four months ago, what was he doing? Adriana's face was so small and innocent.

"Drie... I... You... " he stuttered before pulling the door open and going inside. This left Adriana on the balcony, feeling broken and healed and more alone than ever. Sam grabbed his stuff and dumped it on the floor, beside Athena's. "It's Athena's turn on the bed, Dean," he said, not meeting anyone's eyes. The door swung open again and Adriana walked in, hoping desperately none of them would notice her red eyes but knowing they all would. When she saw Sam's stuff gone from the bed, she bit her lip.

Sam gave the blonde a sideways glance before standing up and running his hand though his hair. "I need some air," He said quietly before walking past Adriana outside.

Dean glanced from the blonde to the closed door, then back to Adriana. "Wanna tell me what happened? And why he's is acting all me-like?"

Adriana shook her head, sitting on the bed cross-legged. "There's nothing to tell."

Dean nodded. "Right..." He stood up. "I'll be back," He said before walking out of the motel room to see Sam sitting on the hood of the Impala. Dean sighed as he walked down the stairs and over to his little brother. "Wanna talk about it?"

Sam shook his head, gazing up at the night sky. "There's nothing to talk about."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded his head a couple of times before sitting down beside his little brother on the hood. "That's a butt load of crap, and you know I know it."

Sam gave Dean a look, to which Dean responded to with an innocent face. Sam sighed, knowing he'd have to say it eventually, but saying it made it real. "I kissed her," he said in a dead voice.

Dean cocked his head. "Come again? Whom did you kiss?" Dean asked.

Sam glared at him and stood up. "I kissed Adriana, Dean!"

Dean nodded in understanding, before confusion crossed his features again. "But what about Jessi-"

"I don't know Dean, I just damn don't know!" Sam yelled, cutting Dean off and slamming his hands on the hood of the car. For once, Dean didn't make a sarcastic comment about the Impala, instead sensing his distraught.

"Sam, you like Adriana, you always have. Yes, you cared about Jess and you probably still do, but she's gone. Adriana's here."

"I don't like her. She's just my best friend."

Dean sighed. "Okay. You can keep saying that all you want, but it isn't gonna make it true. Yes, she might be your best friend, but that doesn't mean you don't like her."

"I don't like her."

Dean chuckled. "God, you are stubborn." He shook his head, deciding to ease the tension. "So, was she a good kisser?"

"Unbelievable," Sam said.

"Can't say I haven't thought about it before," Dean said, smirking.

Sam glared at him. "And I hope you'll never think about it again," he said, a little venom in his voice.

"Ooh protective are we?" Dean teased as he slid off the car.

"No, I just don't like my brother talking about my best friend-"

"Who you like," Dean interjected.

"- like that," he finished, ignoring Dean.

Dean laughed. "Whatever you say, Sasquatch. So, what's our plan of attack for tomorrow?" He asked as they walked back towards the motel room.

"We need to go to Guenther's Auto Repair tomorrow. He was a friend of dad's," Sam said, remembering what he had read in the journal. "See what he's got to say about it and go from there?"

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Do we go as ourselves and say we're looking into our father's disappearance?" He asked.

Sam laughed, giving his brother a strange look. "Are you actually suggesting we tell the truth? I didn't know you knew how to do that, Dean," He joked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever."

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I think it's best if we keep who we really are quiet. We'll say we're cops investigating the house fire and John Winchester's disappearance. Opening cold cases and what not," Sam said and Dean nodded in agreement.

"All right. Sounds like a plan." He pulled his brother to a stop right outside of the motel door. "Hey, so why was Adriana crying? I mean, it was kinda hard not to notice her red eyes." He smirked, teasingly. "Were you really that bad of a kisser, Sammy?"

"Okay, Dean, quit with the 'cute' jokes, I'm really not in the mood for them. She was crying because prior to me kissing her, she was upset," Sam snapped.

"This much I could have figured out. Usually when people cry, they're upset. What was she upset about?" Dean asked, climbing the internal staircase.

"Just some stuff about last time we saw her," Sam said.

Dean made an exasperated noise at his cryptic answer. He opened the door to the room, to see Adriana curled up, asleep on the floor and Sam's stuff back on the bed. Athena was on the empty bed and as Dean entered the room she said, "I'm not moving."

Sam sighed as he glanced at the sleeping blonde on the floor. "She doesn't honestly think I'm gonna let her sleep on the floor, does she?"

Athena shrugged. "She figured if she was already on the floor when you got back that you'd just take the bed and not argue with her about it."

Sam nodded. "Right. Well, I'm not gonna argue with her about it, but that doesn't mean I can't move her. The girl weighs like a hundred and ten pounds," He said as he bent down and picked the sleeping blonde up in his arms. Even though he knew she weighed next to nothing to him, he still marveled at how light she was when he picked her up. He carried her over to the bed with his stuff on it and laid her down softly on one side of it before moving his stuff back onto the floor. Dean shook his head at his little brother.

"Aren't you such a gentleman," He joked.

"Yes, I am. You should learn the skill," Sam replied, in all seriousness.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, okay, Mr. High-and-Mighty," he said, before laying down on the ground. Sam took the floor nearest to Adriana's bed, and fell asleep, feeling confused as hell.

* * *

><p>Sam was rudely awoken by a pillow being smashed in his face.<p>

"You jerk!" Adriana yelled at him, whacking him with the pillow.

Sam rolled over, blinking sleepily. "What did I do?" he asked, sounding confused.

"YOU PUT ME ON THE BED!" she screamed at him, continuing to abuse him with the pillow.

Sam looked up at her, incredulous. "How do you even know it was me?" he retorted.

Adriana's eyes blazed. "Because, your brother is too much of an asshole to do that," she hissed. As if to prove her point, Dean rolled over and yelled at her to shut up, in a much ruder way. She waved her hand at Dean. "See? Too rude. Now. Why. Would. You. Do. That?" She questioned, hitting him with the pillow on each word.

"Ow," Sam exclaimed, holding his arm up and blocking her attacks as he used his other to prop himself up. "Drie. Drie!" He snatched the pillow out of her hands, disarming her. "Because, I didn't feel right leaving you on the floor."

"What if I wanted to sleep on the floor?" She questioned, but her voice was softer after his last statement. She couldn't be mad at him for being a gentleman.

"What if I didn't want you to sleep on the floor, Drie?" Sam said, trying to make her see it from his point of view. She sighed, her entire body relaxing.

"Next time... It'll be my fists not a pillow," she said with a glare as she hopped back onto the bed.

Sam shook his head and muttered "only you" before glancing at his phone. It was 8:02am. He stood up, blankets falling off his lean body and walked over to wake Dean up. Dean heard him coming over to him before he got there, but it didn't stop him from being any less annoyed over losing at least ten minutes sleep. Sam touched his shoulder and Dean rolled over and glared at him

"What!" he snapped and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No need to be happy, O-bother-of-mine," Sam intoned as he went to check Athena. Even while sleeping, she wore a smirk, different to Dean's which relaxed once he was asleep. One of her legs was kicked out of the duvet and Sam could see up to her ass. He couldn't have cared less.

"Is it time to get up already?" Athena asked, sweeping some hair out of her face. She groaned as she tried to move. She was so sore from fighting and racing Dean last night. Her whole body ached. She hadn't felt like that in a while-since her kick boxing classes. "Five more minutes..." She said rolling over onto her back.

"Nope. Gotta get up, sweetheart," Dean said, sitting up. "So, we're going as what? Detectives?" He asked Sam who nodded.

"Okay. Well, not all four of us need to go, so who goes and who stays?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. "I don't care. You guys figure it out. Whoever stays probably needs to do some research."

"Research on what, Dean?" Adriana asked. "We already know the history and backstory of the house. What else is there to know?"

"Whatever then Drie. No need to take everything I say so literally," he said as he shut the bathroom door.

"Someones got his man-period today," she commented.

Sam smiled, but ducked his head so she wouldn't see. Athena rolled out of bed, landing on the floor, cursing and swearing. However, when she landed on the floor in an ungainly heap, she spotted the car keys sitting on the table and shot up, suddenly awake. She raced forward and grabbed the keys.

"I think we should go now," she said, not realizing she wasn't dressed at all.

Sam laughed. "She's almost worse than you," Sam told Adriana, who was also laughing. The earlier tension seemed to be forgotten for a moment, before she met his eyes and looked away.

"Almost," was all she said.

"So, who's going to the Auto Repair?" Athena asked, trying to break the awkwardness that had just fallen over the three.

"I think you and Dean should go since you guys know the most about cars?" Adriana suggested.

Sam nodded, glancing down as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest as Dean walked out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping with water from the shower.

Adriana laughed. "Dean, you can't put on clothes?"

"I'm going. I left them out here."

Athena turned, the car keys still in her hand. Her mouth dropped slightly when she saw Dean half naked and her eyes lit up. Dean grabbed his mandatory jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket before turning back to the bathroom. Athena smirked to herself before grabbing her own clothes and leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door. Dean came out after five minutes, running a hand through his still wet hair, and Athena slipped in behind him. He threw himself onto the bed, and glared at the ceiling.

Adriana gave Sam a glance, but saw that his eyes were not meeting hers. She sighed. Him kissing her had made it awkward, which upset her because she missed her best friend. She walked over to Dean's bed and crouched down in front of it. "Dean?"

He didn't turn to her. "What?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "You okay?"

Dean nodded. "I'm perfect."

"You're lying. What's bothering you?"

He sighed. "This whole case. Being back home... it's just... it's memories I buried and memories I wanted to kept buried." Then he turned towards her, smirking. "And I haven't had sex in a while," He said teasingly and she rolled her eyes.

"But you have to face those memories sometime. You can't just hide from them."

Dean's face darkened. "I can hide if I want to. Everyone has secrets Drie," he said, and Adriana didn't reply, her secret playing heavily on her mind. She stood up and walked away from him, bumping into Athena as she returned from the bathroom.

"Oh Dean? You want a solution to the last problem? Here's one right here," she said, pointing to Athena, before entering the recently vacated bathroom. Dean groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. Athena wore a confused expression but shrugged and grabbed the keys, jangling them.

Dean sat up. "Right. To drive my car, there are conditions."

Athena laughed. "Really Dean? Because after all, you're not just letting me drive it out of the goodness of your heart, are you. I won," she said, rubbing it in and Dean transferred his glare to the tall girl.

"Whatever," He said, shaking off his bad mood. "All right, Sammy, you ready to go?" He asked, but Sam shook his head.

"I think it'll work better if you and Athena go," Sam said. "It'll just work better since you both a lot about cars and neither Drie nor I do."

Dean smirked, returning back to his usual self. "I was hoping to use Drie's good looks to our advantage," He joked. "We could just let her flirt and we'd be golden to getting whatever questions we wanted answered."

Sam and Adriana glared at him but Athena piped up, smirking from the corner. "What, my looks aren't good enough?" she asked, in a tone that made them unsure as to whether she was joking or not.

Dean didn't even look at her as he crossed the room and replied, also smirking. "I haven't noticed your looks... Unlike you," he said before opening the door to the motel. Athena rolled her eyes, following him but jangling the car keys purposefully.

Adriana turned to Sam. "Why hasn't he screwed her yet?" she asked, sounding almost worried about Dean's lack of a sex life.

Sam shook his head, laughing. "Because he's unpredictable, and enjoys being so," he stated.

Adriana couldn't help but agree, then glanced around once the two had exited the motel room. "I guess it's just us two..." She said, awkwardly rubbing her arm.

Sam nodded. "Yeah..." He started to say more, but she cut him off.

"Sam, I'm sorry about last night... I don't know what came over me-"

"You shouldn't be sorry, Drie," Sam said quietly. "It was my fault."

She glanced down. "I know it's only been a few hours, but I miss my best friend," She told him softly, a small innocent like pout on her face.

"I missed mine too," Sam said. Dean was right, she would've been very helpful to subtly flirt and extract information. A small curl had sprung forward, brushing against her face. Sam smiled and reached out and pulled it. It went straight until he let it go, then it sprung back into a curl.

Adriana laughed at him. "You are so weird. Weirder than your brother," she told him.

Sam arched his eyebrows. "You know, that's a pretty big insult," he said, poking her in the leg.

Adriana giggled before assuming a mock hurt expression. "Ow," she said, pouting again.

Sam smiled at her silliness "Delayed reaction much," he said, his smile turning into a smirk as he teased her.

"Hey you. I've beaten you plenty of times," she said, whacking his shoulder.

He laughed. "Drie, you've only beaten me because I let you win," He said as he plopped down onto the bed and grabbed the remote, flipping the television on.

She pouted as she sat down beside him. "That's just heartless. You're taking away the only thing I've held dear all these years," She told him, feigning hurt.

Sam shook his head. "Hold onto the fact you've beaten Dean, that's a bigger deal."

She laughed. "Maybe I wanna hold it over my best friend's head that I can beat him," She told him, raising an eyebrow almost challengingly.

"You sure you wanna go there, little one?" Sam questioned Adriana, attempting to rile her up.

The mention of her height instantly set her eyes ablaze. "Damn straight I do," she said, standing and brushing her hair out of her face. She took a fighting stance for the second time in two nights. "Come at me, Giganto," she goaded Sam, who was calmly sitting on the bed. He rolled his eyes and mimicked her stance.

Adriana swung first. She normally did. Sam had this strategy where if he stood there for long enough, people would get infuriated and fight worse. He caught her fist easily, pushing it back in her direction, before ducking as she swung a leg. She was extremely lithe, her petite figure gave her immense speed over his long limbs and she was flexible as hell. She ducked under all his swings, evading everything he threw at her, and replying with her own just as fast. She swung a fist at him, and it caught it in one hand. She swung the other and he did the same before pushing her back against the wall before she could kick him.

She laughed. "That's not fair!" She exclaimed, glaring up at him. The difference between fighting with Sam and fighting with Dean, was with Sam it was more playful. With Dean, she felt like she had something to prove and had to beat him. She couldn't joke around with it like she could when she fought with Sam.

Sam laughed as well, sweeping her up and carrying her bridal style. "I think this is funny," He stated, grinning as he carried her over to the bed.

"It's not funny! It's cruel and unusual! Just because I'm small and tiny doesn't mean you have to pick me up like I'm five!" She exclaimed, clearly not happy about being carried.

He just continued to laugh before dumping her unceremoniously onto the bed. She started to sit up to hit him, but he knew what her plan was. He quickly grabbed her wrists and straddled her waist, stopping her from further hitting, punching or damaging him in any way she could think of. She laughed, shaking her head, squirming to get out of his grasp.

"I hate you," she said, sounding quite certain as she sulked underneath him.

"Oh I bet you do," he said in a tone of voice quite unlike his usual one. Adriana cocked her head in curiosity, rather she tried to but being pinned to the pillow made it somewhat hard.

"Why is that?" she asked, her tone slightly cautious. Sam leaned down, just above her face, making her intake breath quickly.

"Hold still," he said to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

Adriana froze in anticipation as her best friends lips touched hers again. He brushed the hair out of her eyes as he kissed her, and she pulled her arm free, sliding a hand around the back of his neck. Sam kissed her more deeply, not pulling away like before, supporting his body weight above her, his hands on either side of her head. She brought her other hand up and tangled it in his shaggy brunette locks, holding him closer and making sure he couldn't pull away. But she didn't need to worry, because he had no desire to do so this time.

His hand rested on her side, before sliding down to her hip, tracing circles and spiral on the skin revealed. He felt her shiver beneath him at the touch. She pushed her body into his, trying to find more purchase, to kiss him more deeply. He parted her lips gently with his tongue and she gasped quietly as he continued to kiss her. Sam slid his hand across her lower back, pressing his fingers into it gently. Adriana pulled herself out from under him, lying her weight along him. Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her being on him and kissing him. Dean was right, she was a good kisser, an excellent kisser. The thought of how she'd learnt how to kiss, with other guys and not him, made him kiss her harder, more possessively.

Her hair fell down over her shoulders, curtaining them as she leaned down towards him trying to match him in the kiss. He slid his hand through her hair, pushing it back away from her face, tangling into her messy curls from sleep. As he slid his other hand down her body, she arched her back against him at his touch until he rested his hand on her upper leg, just below where the material of her underwear stopped on her thigh. He deepened the kiss a bit, meeting her tongue with his and he heard a soft, high-pitched moan escape Adriana's lips, causing him to shudder a bit and groan in the kiss.

She tugged at his shirt, running her hands under it, over his hard chest, feeling him shiver beneath her. He slid his hands onto her ass, pressing her into him, causing her to gasp again, as she continued to kiss him. Sam broke the kiss to look at her.

"Drie..." he said, cupping her face gently.

She captured his lips with hers silently, not wanting him to talk. Just needing to feel him. She moved to straddle him, but his hands found her waist. With a squeal from Adriana, Sam flipped them, so he was on top once again. He couldn't make sense of it, but to him this just felt right. One of her small hands softly rested on the back of his neck, playing with his locks of hair as she kissed him. The small, tight t-shirt she had slipped on previously before Dean and Athena had left was riding up, exposing her tan, tone stomach to him.

Sam moved his kisses down to her neck, kissing down her jaw softly. Adriana arched her neck back, to give him more room. She moaned softly when his lips touched her neck as he gently sucked on her skin. He ran his hands across the exposed flesh of her stomach, gripping her hips.

Sam drew her closer to him, running his hands down her side. Adriana giggled into the kiss, squirming away from him as he touched her.

"Ticklish Drie?" he murmured while kissing her.

She giggled again against his lips as she felt his hands slip under her shirt, teasingly and lightly brushing against her sides and stomach. She gasped at the contact, trying not to giggle or squirm, but it was useless. She flexed her stomach as she squirmed underneath him, leaving him to wonder how in the world someone could be so cute in an intense make-out session. Sam kissed her collar bone gently, before sliding her shirt up around her ribs, leaving her stomach fully visible. Adriana shivered as the initial breeze hit her and Sam drew her into him. He leant over her, kissing her neck as she arched her bare skin towards him. He pulled back for a second and Adriana met his eye before struggling out of her top. Sam had seen her in a bra plenty of times, but not like this. Never like this.

Her body responded of its own accord as her hips pushed up off of the bed to brush against his. He closed his eyes briefly, growling deep in his throat and fighting back a deep desire he had for the blonde girl that started to grow. He closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts back because he didn't want to take this any further than she did. Instead, his hips pushed back down against hers, causing her to moan his name softly. Her moans and arching of her back did nothing to help push his thoughts away, they only intensified.

Sam leaned down, pressing their bodies to the bed, kissing his way down her body. Adriana wound her hands in his hair, making small cries as his lips glided against her smooth stomach. Sam kissed her stomach, running a hand up her side, and just resting it below her breast. Adriana used her hands in Sam's hair to pull his face back up to hers and kiss him deeply. Their hips pressed together once again, giving Sam a sudden ache. He fought the urge, instead kissing her deeply.

She moaned in the kiss as she felt his tongue on hers, causing Sam to growl again. He wasn't going to be able to control himself much longer if she kept moaning. Her voice was getting to him in ways he didn't think were possible. She tangled her hands in his hair more tightly, pulling it a little, to which Sam could only smirk at. Little, tiny Adriana was aggressive, something he hadn't expected. Although, the more he thought about it, the more he realized she would be very aggressive with her stubbornness and attitude she had. And her 'stubbornness' seemed to show through more and more as she pressed herself harder into him.

"Sam," she said, her voice needy. Sam took a deep breath, trying to control himself. He was going to have to stop soon as much as he didn't want to. Adriana kissed him and slid his hand from her hip up her side. Sam took the hint and cupped her breast through her bra, feeling the swell of it in his hand. Adriana moaned louder, and Sam gently squeezed it.

She rested a hand on the back of his neck softly pulling him back into a kiss as his hand massaged her breast through her bra, the other tracing spiral on her hip. He started to trail his hand from her hip, lower but the sound of the doorknob turning, and the door opening was enough to break him from his thoughts. With his thoughts broken, his head began to clear and he slowly began to realize what he was doing. He was making out with his best friend. He quickly pulled away from her as she reached for her shirt, blushing bright red. He hadn't seen Adriana blush since high school.

Sam was afraid to glance up at who had walked in on them because he already knew who it was. He knew it was Dean and he knew Dean had the biggest smirk on his face and a witty retort ready to use to make the situation worse.


	8. Home Sweet Home

After leaving the motel room, Dean and Athena had headed straight for Guenther's Auto Repair Shop, with the intention of asking him a couple of questions about John Winchester and about the night of the fire. Dean, not so happily, climbed into the passenger side of the Impala as Athena happily got in behind the wheel. She quickly started up the car, and pulled out of the parking lot, an excited glint in her eyes.

"So, where to?" She asked and Dean took a deep breath before directing her to where they needed to go. She followed his directions before asking, "So, how do you and your brother know Adriana?"

"I told you, our father's worked together," Dean replied.

"I know that, but I mean, how'd they meet up?"

"Her dad saved my dad's life."

Athena looked at him. His face was blank. "Really? I thought your dad was some kind of super God," she said, attempting to make a joke, but trailed off when she saw his face.

"It was... my dad, on principle, hunts alone. He barely liked me hunting with him. Just after mom died, he went on a hunt for a random creature, a werewolf, I think it was. He was distracted, it was more like he wanted the creature to find him. The creature would have killed him, had Matthew Tanner not been hunting it." Dean had Athena's full attention captured, with his unique way of telling stories, his voice full of emotion.

"Mathew Tanner was a hunter, in a similar situation to Dad, except his wife wasn't killed by a demon, she ran off because she was afraid of the supernatural. He was a solo hunter. Until he met dad. I don't know," he said as he shook his head. "They kinda understood each other. And they hunted together. And then, about three months after that, Matt go a phone call," he continued, shaking his head. "His ex-wife just dumped baby Adriana on him and moved to Russia. I was about seven when that happened, she would have been two and Sammy would have been three. Her and Sam honestly have grown up in this life. They've never known anything else but it."

Athena shook her head. She couldn't imagine growing up in a life like this. "But they were just kids... you were just a kid..."

Dean nodded. "He was a good dad, he was just obsessed with finding the thing that had killed our mom... it made him almost crazy sometimes. It was like all he ever did at times. He tried to be a normal father and keep us out of the life, but it didn't work for long. I think I learned how to shoot a crossbow when I was like nine."

"I fled Vegas with my dad when I was 17," Athena offered. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"How does that work?" he asked, sounding curious.

"He's a gambling addict. My mom was a business woman, and he was interfering with that, so she divorced him."

"Wow." Dean said eloquently.

"He ran up a huge debt, one that even you with your seemingly endless supply of money wouldn't be able to pay. And so we left for Toledo, Ohio."

"Why Toledo, Ohio?" Dean asked. Athena looked at him, thinking about it for one second before laughing.

"I have no idea in the slightest. But I learnt how to evade federal police pretty damn well," she said, sighing. "I was named for a casino!" she said, giving him a look that showed him she was still slightly shocked about this.

"That's always fun, what casino?"

"I was conceived in a casino called 'Olympia'," she said with a laugh. Dean gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me'. Athena replied by pressing her lips together, trying not to laugh and nodding. Dean shook his head, muttering something inaudible under his breath. "So, anyways," She continued. "I guess the reason why my dad chose Toledo was because it was such a small town... a place where we could start over new."

Dean nodded. "That makes sense."

Athena nodded. "So, where did you guys live?"

Dean shrugged. "Motels. Whatever city the case was in, us kids were left in the motel room while they hunted the creature. We attended the school in that area for however long it took them to hunt and kill it, then we left and moved on to the next town."

Athena smiled as she glanced at him, trying to change the subject because she could tell it pained him a bit to talk about his childhood. "So, how was Drie when she was little? Still stubborn as hell?" She questioned him.

"She's become even more stubborn, if that's possible," he said, as if he couldn't believe it either. "But she was always loyal, always creative, and always hated... this," he said, gesturing to the garage.

"I don't see why," Athena said.

Dean looked at her, studying her. "Why do you?" he asked her.

Athena paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "I don't like feeling dependent," she said shortly.

"And killing things makes you feel independent?"

"YES! Well, no, but it's like... I don't even know."

Dean chuckled. "Let's get inside and see what info we can dig up," He said after she had parked the car in front of the garage. He climbed out of the car and grabbed a badge from inside the glove compartment of the car. "You know," He started as they walked up to the doors of the garage. "We're really gonna have to get you and Drie some fake badges."

Athena laughed. "And you just make those out of thin air?" She questioned.

Dean laughed as well. "No... it's sorta like a con in itself," He stated. "I'll explain later when we have more time, but we gotta get you two some badges."

She nodded as they walked into the garage and was met by a middle aged man, slightly overweight, holding a wrench in greasy, tough hands.

"Can I help you?' he said in a gruff voice. Dean glanced at Athena before he replied. Athena's attention was focused on the car behind the man and so Dean followed her gaze.

"Nice body," he said to the man, about the car. The man gave him a look and Dean quit stalling. "So, you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" he asked. The man set his wrench down, scratching his head.

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago," he said, his voice reminiscent of a man visiting memories. "Matter of fact it must be about twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?" he asked, giving them a once over. Athena cleared her throat, her gaze still on the car.

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em," she said in a voice quite unlike her own. Her accent was more southern, it matched Dean's. Dean tried not to look surprised, but yet again the girl pulled something out of the bag. Guenther seemed to accept her story.

"Oh, well, what do you want to know about John?" he asked, sounding slightly wary.

"Whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks in your mind," Dean replied.

"Well, he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that," he said, chuckling. "And, whatever the game was he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole marine thing," he continued as Athena snuck a glance at his son, smiling. Dean ignored her. "But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids." At the mention of his mother, Dean's face dropped a shade.

"But that was before the fire?" he asked, his expression and voice neutral.

"That's right," the man said.

Dean lent forward. "He ever talk about that night?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock," the man replied, sounding sympathetic.

"Right, but eventually? What did he say about it?" Dean asked, prying for information.

"Oh, he wasn't thinkin' straight," He replied with a casual wave of his hand. "He said something caused that fire and killed Mary."

Dean looked shocked for a moment. "He ever say what did it?"

Mr Guenther shook his head. "Nothing did it. It was an accident-an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help but..." He trailed off and Dean gave him a confused look.

"But what?"

"He just got worse and worse," He replied.

"How?" Athena asked quietly.

"He started readin' these strange ole books. He started going into town to see this palm reader."

Dean looked surprised. "Palm reader? Do you have a name?"

Mr. Guenther shook his head. "No."

Dean nodded once. "Well, thank you for your time," He said as he turned around and led the way out of the garage and back to the Impala. "We're gonna head into town and find the names of all the psychics in town. Then we'll head back to the motel room and fill the other two in on what we've found. We'll probably all head out from there." He waited for her to reply and she nodded her head once before opening the driver side door and climbing in while Dean got in on the passenger side, once again not happy.

"Why don't we just head back to the motel room? They've got some phone books there that we can look up psychics," She suggested and Dean nodded in approval.

"All right. Let's head back to the motel and see what Sam and Adriana have been up to," Dean said. Athena skipped off to the car.

"I swear you didn't even look at Guenther, you were too busy lookin' at the car behind him," Dean remarked as Athena opened the door and put the key into the ignition. She started the car, revving the accelerator as Dean rolled his eyes. She took off quickly, leaving huge skid marks and dropping the clutch.

Dean yelled at her, "Be careful!"

Athena laughed, and sped along the highway back to the motel, enjoying the feeling of the car beneath her. After Dean's initial panic that she might have left tyre in the carpark, he began to relax as well. He had to admit, Athena handled the car well, not that he would ever tell her. Her head would become far too big. She was the picture of confidence as he glanced at her. Guys liked confident chicks, him included. She turned into the motel and shut off the car, sighing.

"Are we going out again today?" she asked as she climbed out. Dean supressed a smile.

"Nope."

Athena looked outraged. "I got to drive, like, ten minutes," she said, knowing full well it was 20 minutes into Lawrence.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You do realise you sound vapid when you say 'like'. Speaking of which, what the _hell_was that accent?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Athena shrugged. 'I figured it would draw less attention to us if I sounded like you," she said, pulling the door to the motel open. Dean nodded as he climbed the internal stairway.

"Smart," he said approvingly. Athena stopped and winked at him.

"I know I am," she said as he pushed past her, smirking.

"Just not quite as smart as me" he said, looking back at her while he opened the door. He turned and saw Sam and Adriana. Rather, Sam lying on Adriana and kissing her, her top around her ribs. Dean's mouth fell open, before his expression smoothly changed into a smirk.

"Get a room," he said, and they broke apart in shock.

Adriana glared at Dean as she quickly slipped her shirt back on. "For the record, we _are_in a room, Dean," She stated, annoyance in her voice, but he could see her cheeks were turning a slight pink as she tried to fight the blush. Sam finally turned and looked at his brother in the eye. Dean looked on the verge of laughing. But something in his eyes showed resignation, and approval. Sam stood up, smoothing himself down. Dean took one look at the pair of them, Adriana's blush steadily growing and turned away to avoid laughing.

"Well, Sammy, I didn't think you had it in you," he said with a snigger. Athena leaning in the doorway caught his eye and he looked at her and they both burst out laughing.

"I don't actually find this funny," Sam said over their noise. Adriana nodded her head in agreement.

"Actually, Sam, what I think would be funnier, was if we caught Athena and Deanie here, doing exactly the same thing," Adriana said, a slight smile playing across her lips as her blush faded. Athena and Dean simultaneously glared at her and quit laughing. Adriana nodded her head. "Exactly. So shut it," She stated.

Dean's glare softened and he smirked. "For now." His gaze met his little brother's again and Sam averted his eyes, knowing Dean could see right through him.

"So, what did you guys find out?"' Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well," Dean stated as he sat down beside Adriana on the other bed because she had quickly hopped over and away from Sam when the two had been interrupted. "We found out dad went to a psychic a lot of the time."

"Do we have a name?" Sam asked, suddenly serious and focused. Dean shook his head.

"No name, but there can only be so many psychics in Lawrence, right?" he said, pulling open the draw in the bedside table and tossing the phonebook to Athena. Sam cocked his head and watched how they interacted. They actually worked quite well together. He didn't know if it was the similar personalities or what, but get the job done, they did. His brother was always more of a people person than him anyway. He liked Athena, but she was very forward.

"Psychic... P." Athena said as she ran her finger down the book.

"Glad you learned your alphabet, Thena. Now quicker than a glacial pace would be nice," Dean drawled.

Athena glared at him, before returning her gaze to the books. "Okay, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town," she said to them. "There's someone named El Divino," she said with a snort. "There's..." she cut herself off laughing quietly, "there's the mysterious Mister Fortinsky..." she said, following her finger. "Uh, Missouri Moseley."

Dean glanced up at the name. "Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?" He questioned.

Athena nodded. "Yeah...?"

Dean stood up and grabbed their father's journal from off of the table. "In dad's journal..." He trailed off as he flipped through the pages, stopping on one. "Here, look at this," He said as he showed the book to Sam. "First page. First sentence. Read it."

Sam glanced at Dean cautiously before reading out loud. " 'I went to Missouri and I learned the truth'," He read.

Dean shrugged. "I always thought he meant the state."

Sam looked up at Dean. "We gotta go visit this Missouri."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Should we go now? Or would you and Drie like some more alone time?" He asked winking. This time Adriana didn't so much blush as fire up.

"Dean Anthony Winchester! If you do not shut the fuck up about that, I swear I will kill you," she yelled, hands on her hips, fuming. Dean chuckled, while Sam looked a little taken aback. It took a lot for Adriana to swear. Dean however, sensed when he was pushing it too far and held his hands up in a peace gesture.

"Okay. Okay. I'll shut up."

Adriana glared at him one final time. "Good," she said, folding her arms.

"Are we going now?" Athena asked.

Dean turned on her, tutting. "I know why you're so keen, little Goddess," he said, smirking knowingly. Athena tried to give him a wide eyed innocent look that Adriana had perfected but failed. Dean shook his head and Athena's look shifted. It shifted into a predatory look before she took the keys out of her pocket and dangled them in front of him.

"Oh really? And why is that Dean?" she asked, tauntingly moving the keys and herself closer to him. Dean unwillingly leaned forward and Athena smirked before pulling back. Dean realised what he was doing and returned to his slouch.

"You want to drive. You don't want me to drive you?" he said, his smirk returning as he thought 'two can play this game'. Sam looked uncomfortably at Adriana.

"How about I drive?" he offered. Athena tore her gaze off Dean for a minute to give him an incredulous look. Sam returned an innocent puppy pout. "Or not," he muttered to Adriana.

"Adriana, do you want to go today or tomorrow?" Dean asked, pulling a chair out from the table and chucking his feet up on it, closing his eyes. Adriana sensed her chance to get one up on Dean from his previous jibes.

"I definitely think we should go today," she said.

Dean's eyes opened in annoyance. "You just set yourself up for that brother," Sam said, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he walked to get his jacket. Athena slid the keys into her pocket, looking smug. Adriana gave Dean a smirk that equated his own as she followed Sam. Dean groaned before pulling himself out of the chair.

"But you haven't seen her drive," he protested.

Adriana grinned, turning around to walk backwards. "No, you're right. I haven't. But I'm about to be able to witness it," She told him, the smirk still playing on her lips.

Dean glared at the blonde. She could be so infuriating sometimes. And then he realized she was just picking up from his habits from being with him after so many years. "Yeah, whatever."

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Sam whispered to Dean as the four of them sat on a couch in the waiting room of the psychic house.

Dean shrugged. "Dude, we don't really have much to go on right now. This is the only lead we've gotten," He said.

A man walked past them as a short black woman followed after him. As she spoke, she had a soft, southern accent much similar to Adriana's. "All right, there, don't worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." She closed the door after the man had walked out and turned to face the four sitting on the couch as they stood up. "Phew. Poor bastard. His wife is cold bangin' the gardener." She shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked.

Missouri shook her head. "People don't come here for the truth. They come here for good news." She sighed. "Well, come on in you four. I ain't got all day," She stated, leading the way into the back room where she did her readings. Her gaze swept over all them, and she smiled. "Well, let me look at ya," She continued to smile. "Oh you boys sure grew up handsome, and you sure became a knockout, Little One," she said, directing the last part at Adriana. Strangely, she accepted the name without defense. "Especially as you were one goofy lookin' kid," she continued, pointing a finger at Dean. Dean glared as Sam smirked at his brother. Missouri quickly glanced at Athena, once again standing at the back of the group, her gaze travelling over her without comment. Her quick eyes darted back to Sam's. "Sam," she said, taking his hands in her warm ones. "Oh honey," she began, sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend." The group cast shocked looks at each other. "And your father? he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?" Sam asked in awe.

"Well you were thinkin' it just now," she said in a tone that implied it was obvious. Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised at her response.

"Well where is he? Is he okay?" Dean asked, pushing the topic forward and the obvious worry entering his voice.

Missouri shrugged. "I don't know."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Don't know? Aren't you a psychic?"

He was annoyed. He thought they had gotten a lead but only turned out this was also a dead end as well. That's all they were ever getting was dead ends. It wasn't fair and it was becoming frustrating and annoying as hell. He just wanted to get some information that could actually help and lead them to where their father was. He just wanted the truth and answers. He just wanted to find his dad and kill whatever it was that had killed his mother and Sam's fiance.

She gave Dean a dark look. "Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half?" She questioned.

Dean smirked and muttered. "No, but I'm sure we can offer you Adriana if you'd like to try?"

Adriana's glare darkened at him. "Did you just call me a tramp?" She asked, pursing her lips together and crossing her arms over her chest.

"The way you were acting on the bed, I wouldn't put it past you," he shot at her. Adriana's mouth dropped before she flew at Dean, pummelling him with real anger. Sam leaped forwards and pulled her off him. Missouri shook her head disapprovingly at Dean.

"You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts out of thin air," she said, walking into the next room. The group traipsed behind her, Adriana glaring at the back of Dean's head. "Sit please," she said majestically. Dean slouched onto the couch, his next action obvious to Athena. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'ma whack you with a spoon," Missouri snapped before he could move.

"I didn't do anything!" Dean said, protesting his innocence.

"But you were thinkin' about it," she replied. Dean raised his eyebrows, glancing at the rest of the group to see their reactions. Sam smiled at Missouri, Athena smirked at Dean and Adriana made a point of sitting as far away from Dean as she could.

"Okay, so our dad-when did you first meet him?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"He came for a reading," Missouri explained. "A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire?" Dean asked urgently. "Do you know about what killed our mom?"

Missouri nodded. "A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asked.

"I..." She started to speak, but shook her head.

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But oh, it was evil," She said positively.

Sam sighed. "We think whatever killed our mother is back... and it's going to hurt the people who live in our house now," He explained.

"Why do you think that?" Missouri asked. Sam shifted a little, not knowing how to express himself.

"Sam's been having dreams about the house, similar to what he had before Jess's death," Adriana said, sensing his discomfort. Sam smiled gratefully down at her.

Missouri nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not one to take dreams lightly but I don't understand. I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" she asked, thinking out loud.

Sam sighed. "I don't know... But dad going missing and Jessica dying... and now this house all happening at once-it just feels like something's starting," He said.

Dean scoffed. "That's a comforting thought."

Adriana shot Dean a look. "Shut it. You're not exactly helping the situation any," She snapped and Missouri chuckled at the blonde.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. You were just as snappy when you were four as you are now, Little One," She commented.

Dean opened his mouth and Adrian glared at him. "Don't even_ think_about calling me 'Little One' or I will chop off your head like you're a vampire," She warned him almost as if she could read his thoughts because he quickly shut his mouth. She could be vicious when she wanted to be.

"We should go to the house again," Sam said authoritatively, all ready to charge off. Adriana looked at him in surprise; obviously something about the case being this close to home fired him up. Dean glanced up at his brother in lazy non-committal but Missouri also stood up.

"He's right. Y'all coming?" she said as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a coat. Athena loped behind Sam and Adriana who had bounced up, before Dean reluctantly followed. The four younger people climbed into the Impala, as per usual while Missouri got in her own car. They drove to the house quickly but quietly. Dean, taking charge once again, knocked on the door as they all milled around the step. Jenny pulled it open, baby Ritchie on her hip, looking frantic.

"Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?" she said in a tone that matched her appearance. Dean tired to peer past her before Missouri gave him a not so subtle kick.

"Hey Jenny. This is our friend Missouri," Sam said, indicating the black woman. Missouri gave a comforting smile.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the house. You know, for old times sake," Dean asked, sounding hopefully.

Jenny sighed and switched the baby to her other hip. "You know, this isn't a good time, I'm kind of busy," she said, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Listen Jenny, it's important," Dean said, pushing the matter. There was a large crack as Missouri whacked him on the back of the head with a spoon. Adriana snickered, still upset at Dean's earlier jibe.

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" she asked, shaking her head disapprovingly. She turned and spoke to Jenny directly.

"Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out" she said as a stunned expression appeared on Dean's face.

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"About this house," Missouri replied, gesturing to the object in question. A brief flicker of conflicting emotions crossed Jenny's face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Missouri leaned forward.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?" she asked in a tone that implied she didn't think she was.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked, sounding worried.

Missouri gave the girl a comforting smile. "We're people who can help, but you're gonna have to trust us. Just a little."

Jenny glanced at each of the faces standing before her on her porch, not sure if she should trust them or not. They all looked so sincere and honest, she couldn't help but give in to them. She stepped aside a bit, allowing the group to enter into her house before she closed the door behind them. She gently bounced Ritchie on her hip, trying to calm him down. She sighed as the five people stood in her living room, quietly talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out where the first place they should start examining would be.

"Can I help you?" Jenny asked, prying a bit.

Missouri turned to face her. "Jenny, can you tell me anything that's been going on in this house since you moved in?"

Jenny sighed, shrugging. "Whatever I already told Dean and Sam. Just rats and bad lighting," She stated then sighed again. She wasn't sure why she was about to say this, but she did. "Sairie's convinced there's something in her closet."

Missouri raised an eyebrow. "Can you show us to her room?" She asked and Jenny nodded, leading the way up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

"This is it," She said quietly. "Look, if you don't mind, I'm gonna leave you guys in here while I go get Ritchie some food." With that, the blonde lady walked away.

Missouri sighed as she walked into the bedroom, standing in the middle of the room. "If there's dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."

Sam cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Missouri turned to him slightly. "This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened," She told him and Sam glanced up at the ceiling, almost as if remembering while Dean pulled out an EMF, sweeping it around the room. Missouri turned to the oldest Winchester. "That an EMF?" She asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

Missouri gave him a look. "Amateur." She rolled her eyes as Dean glared at her before nudging Sam, showing him that the EMF was beeping frantically. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this isn't the thing that killed your mom."

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked. Missouri nodded.

"How do you know?" Athena asked, from the doorway of the room, as was her standard pose. Missouri looked up in surprise almost, and ran her eyes over the leggy girl.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different," she drawled.

"What is it?"

"Not it," Missouri said crossing the room and pulling open the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked. Missouri shook her head, as if she didn't quite know how to explain it.

They're here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected," she said eerily. Sam opened his mouth before closing it, thinking.

"I don't understand," he said finally.

"This place is a magnet to paranormal activity. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead," she told him, shaking her head sadly.

"You said there was more than one spirit?" Athena asked, crossing and uncrossing her legs. The girl was sharp, Missouri had to give her that.

"There is. I just can't make out the second one."

Dean's face was set in a grim mask of determination. "Well one thing's for damn sure. No one's ever dyin' in this house again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?"

"I'll need to gather some things and then we'll come back here," Missouri told the group. "We need to go back to my house."

Dean nodded. "All right."

Adriana hopped up off of Sairie's bed where she had been sitting. "I'll stay here with Jenny... in case something happens while we're gone," She suggested and Missouri nodded.

"That's not a bad idea," She said, nodding her head in approval of the idea. "If anything happens though, you call us."

Adriana nodded. "Of course." She followed the group down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jenny was sitting with Ritchie. "Hey, they're gonna go ahead and head out... but I wanted to know if it was all right if I stayed behind?" She asked and Dean almost had to do a double take because he had never heard that timid tone of voice on the blonde girl before.

Jenny sighed, looking unsure once again, but finally decided it couldn't hurt. "I don't see why not," She said, smiling at the younger girl. Adriana gave Sam a reassuring smile as he pulled the door shut. She turned to Jenny.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked. Jenny glanced around the house.

"Would you mind watching Ritchie for a while? I don't trust him alone," she said. Adriana nodded and took the little boy from her, cooing at him. Jenny smiled before dashing off.


	9. This House is not a Home

Athena drove the Impala to Missouri's house, Dean glaring at the staring wheel longingly. She pulled in smoothly after Missouri and quickly entered the house. Missouri had already laid out various plants and artifacts on her coffee table. Athena approached and sat opposite her, while the boys had a quick heated discussion. "So, what is this stuff anyway?" she asked in a soft voice.

Missouri glanced up and took in her eager eyes. "Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends."

Athena ran the objects through her head, thinking out loud. "Angelica root is for warding evil spirits yes?" she asked, picking it up and crushing it. Missouri nodded. "And van van oil is used to repel evil, I think..." she said, sounding less certain. "And crossroad dirt is taken from where humans make deals with Demons," she said, rolling her eyes. Missouri raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't see why anyone would trade their soul! From what I've heard, it doesn't benefit anyone."

Missouri leaned forward and said softly "It's usually to save others. Is there anyone you would trade your soul to save." Her brown eyes met Athena's grey one's as she fell silent.

"What do we do with it?" Dean asked from behind her, startling Athena. Sam came in after him, his lips pressed together, a sure sign he was upset.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, east, south and west corners on each floor of the house," Missouri said.

"We'll be punching holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that..." Dean said snarkily.

"She'll live," Missouri retorted, followed by Sam saying "I'd rather that than die."

Dean raised his hands. "Chill, it was just a comment," he said, rolling his eyes.

"This'll destroy the spirits?" Sam asked, obviously trying to move on.

Missouri nodded. "It should. It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor, but we work fast. Once the spirits figure out what we're up to, things are gonna get bad."

Dean nodded. "All right. Let's get loaded up."

Missouri turned to Athena. "You wanna put these bags in the car, and wait for us there? I need to have a word with these two boys," She said, turning her gaze onto the boys.

Athena nodded as she grabbed the bag holding everything in it. "Sure thing," She said before walking out, trying not to let curiosity overcome her.

Once Athena was gone, Missouri sighed. "You two wanna tell me what it is you were arguing about?" She questioned.

Dean shook his head. "We weren't arguing."

Missouri gave him a look. "Boy, you must think I'm stupid," She told him. "If the fact Sam didn't look like a little kid who was just yelled at was any indication, how about the fact that I'm a psychic. I sense energies. Don't try to lie to me."

Dean glanced at Sam almost accusingly. "Man, you have _got _to work on your facial expressions. They're gonna get us caught one day."

"They just did," Missouri stated, clearly not amused with Dean's ability to try to change the subject. "So, one of you gonna explain what you were arguing about?" Dean looked at Sam whose eyes were downcast.

"We were fighting about-" Sam began.

"Whether Dad would show up here, and where to find him next," Dean said, cutting smoothly across him with a lie.

Missouri looked at them, her eyebrows raised. "Boy, it's a dangerous game lying to a psychic and I don't think you're smart enough to play it," she said, her eyes narrowed at Dean. Dean's face was the picture of innocence but Missouri wasn't fooled. She ruffled Sam's hair on the way out. Sam turned on Dean.

"What was that! I could've told her! Why did you bring it up anyway?" Sam yelled at Dean.

Dean didn't look taken aback, merely bored. "Sam, you really want her to tell you you have a gigantic crush on Drie? 'Cause that's the only way you're gonna figure it out," Dean replied, shaking his head. Sam's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice low and controlled.

"You're excused," Dean said with a smirk before exiting the room. Sam strangled the air in front of him, before following him, glaring at his back.

By the time the three hunters arrived at Jenny's house for the third time that week, Missouri was already escorting Jenny out.

"Look, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with leaving you guys here alone," she said, casting wary glances back at the house.

"Just take your kids to the movies or somethin' and it'll be over by the time you get back," Missouri said reassuringly. Jenny took Sairie's hand, balancing Ritchie on the other hip as Adriana passed him to her, still looking unsure. She looked at the group a final time before putting her children in the car and carefully pulling off. There was a moment of silence as they all looked at each other.

"Right," Dean said, rubbing his hands together. "How we gonna do this thing?"

"_What_are we doing?" Adriana asked, clearly not having been briefed on what was going on.

Dean held up small brown bags. "We're gonna put these inside the walls," He stated tossing a few to Sam who caught them swiftly.

Adriana laughed. "You think the spirits are gonna just let you do that?"

Missouri shook her head. "Of course not. That's why we gotta move fast." She glanced at the group, trying to decide who would be best to go with whom. "Drie, why don't you go with Dean, and Athena, you can go help Sam." Dean looked ready to argue, and the psychic gave him a look, raising her eyebrow at him.

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing his pack of bags, and heading into the kitchen, pulling Adriana in after him. Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, Athena. We'll take the second floor."

Missouri nodded. "And I'll take the basement," She stated before heading down the stairs to the basement where she was hoping she would easily be able to place the bags in the walls.

"What exactly are we doing?" Adriana asked Dean as she leaned against the counter while he took a hammer and began lightly tapping on the wall, trying to find a hollow spot.

"Putting some mumbo-jumbo herbs into the wall?" Dean offered, hearing the timbre of the noise change.

"Pass me the axe, Drie," he said, and Adriana tossed it to him, handle first. He began whacking the wall, the splintering wood covering the sound of the drawer sliding out behind him. He paused for a second and Adriana cocked her head.

"Can you hear that?" she asked. Dean listened before returning to the wall. The wood cracked and Dean reached into his pocket for the herbs. A whooshing sound was heard and Adriana yelled something, before grabbing a chopping board and flinging it into the path of an oncoming knife. Dean dropped the axe in shock, and turned to see more knives ready to fly. he dropped under a table, pulling Adriana with him. She saw the bag, on the ground, just out of reach. Dean saw her eyes, stubborn set.

"No Drie!" he yelled as she darted out and grabbed the bag, a knife slicing into her arm. She yelped, but managed to make it behind the table, her arm bleeding profusely, a large slit across her forearm.

"Damn," she said, grabbing the table for support.

Dean glared at her. "If Sam kicks my ass because you got hurt while on my watch, I'm gonna kick your ass later," He stated as he grabbed the bag from her before glancing behind him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before racing forward, shoving the bag into the hole in the wall. The second the bag was placed in the wall, the knives stopped and Dean glared at Adriana again before helping her stand and walk over to the sink. "Hold your arm under the water," He stated, turning the sink and grabbing a cloth from out of a drawer.

Once her arm was rinsed off, he wrapped the cloth around the wound, tying it tightly. "Thanks," She told him wincing slightly.

"If Sam kicks my ass, I'm kicking yours," He stated again before leading the way upstairs where Sam and Athena had gone. "Sam?" He called, and paused when he heard a scuffling noise. He glanced at Adriana before rushing into Sairie's room and saw Sam lying on the ground, a lamp cord around his neck while Athena was being held against the wall by an unknown force. "Sam!" Dean called again before kicking a hole in the wall, and tossing the bag into it. Just like in the kitchen, the cord stopped strangling Sam and Athena was released from her hold.

"The basement," he said in a low hoarse voice.

"Shit," Dean said as he raced down the hallway.

Athena overtook him and vaulted down the stairs, landing lightly on her feet. She pulled open the basement door to see Missouri pinned against a wall by a table. She rolled out of the way instinctively as another table flew at her, catching her leg and tripping her up. She fell forwards, tucking her hands in to save her wrists from breaking on impact. As a result, her nose smashed into the stone floor and she screamed, as the table tried to squish her again. Dean skidded past the entrance, grabbed the door frame and pulled Athena up from the floor, ignoring the blood gushing out of her nose. He grabbed the bag and chucked it into the hole Missouri had managed to make. The basement fell silent, save for Adriana and Sam's approaching footsteps. Dean looked at Athena, who had tears and blood pouring down her face.

"Well, no one help the old lady up," Missouri sad, causing Dean to glance over and pull the table off her. She pulled herself off the ground, brushing down her clothes and rubbing the marks where the table had pressed into her. Sam walked into the basement, followed by Adriana. When he saw all the blood, he looked around in shock.

"Shit Thena," he said, who still had tears coursing down her face. Dean pulled her into a hug while she cried from the pain of it all. He drew back and took her face in his hands.

"Okay, this is most likely gonna hurt like a bitch, okay?" he said, warning her before grasping her nose in his hands and wrenching it back straight. A slight crack was heard and Athena cried out, flailing out at Dean and catching him in the cheek with a fist. She backed away from him, gasping from pain and holding her nose.

"It'll feel better in a few minutes," Adriana offered helpfully.

Athena glared at her. "You break your nose then let me pop it back into place, and let me tell you it'll feel better in a few minutes," She said darkly, holding her nose with her hands still.

Adriana laughed. "I have. What?" She turned to Sam. "Five times?" She questioned and he shook his head, laughing.

"I think it was six."

"Seven," Dean corrected. "Seven times. And I had to pop it back into place each time," He said, heading up the stairs.

"Why do you have count of how many times I've broken my nose?" The blonde girl asked.

Dean turned towards her once he had reached the top of the stairs. "I just told you. I had to pop it back into place after each time, so I kept count because I was annoyed of having to do that to a thirteen year old girl."

Adriana rolled her eyes, stopping in front of him at the top of the stairs. "I'm so sorry I was being selfish by asking you to put my nose into place."

Dean rolled his eyes, smirking. "Apology accepted," He said as they all walked into the kitchen.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked.

Missouri nodded. "I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

Sam shook his head. "Never mind," He said sighing. "It's nothing, I guess." He stated to say more, but the door opened and Jenny walked into the kitchen, carrying Ritchie and holding Sairie's hand.

"What happened here?" She asked as glanced around at the destroyed kitchen. She noticed the bloody cloth wrapped around Adriana's arm and the dried blood on Athena's face. "Are you guys okay?" She asked them, and they both nodded.

"Yep. Perfectly fine," Adriana told her as Sam glanced at her arm, raising an eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She was being stubborn," Dean stated. "Like always."

"Tell that to me the next time I save your life," Adriana retorted. Jenny took in the group again,  
>shaking her head.<p>

"Sairie honey, run upstairs and close the curtains please?" she asked her daughter. Sairie looked at her with big eyes and did as she was told.

"We'll pay for all this," Sam, ever the gentleman offered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You mean I'll pay for all this," he muttered under his breath. Missouri stepped out to Jenny, holding her hands out to hold Ritchie for her.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up all this mess," she volunteered for him. Dean smirked, not moving. Missouri looked over at him, her eyebrows raised. "Well, what are you waiting for, get a mop," she demanded. Dean gave her a look that said 'you're kidding me' but did as the older woman told him and slunk off to get a mop.

"And don't you cuss at me," she called after his retreating back, shaking her head.

"Thank you," Jenny said, meeting all of their eyes. Missouri nodded and handed the baby back to her, Adriana gave her a hug. Athena sullenly walked past, still holding her nose and Sam shook her hand.

"Yo! Dean!" he called before pulling open the front door, leaving Dean to find his own way out. Athena reached into her pocket and pulled the Impala keys out, holding them out randomly as Dean jogged over to the group. Dean looked at the keys, then at Athena, then at her.

"Dont. Say. A. Word," she said, tossing the keys to him.

"I'll see you youngsters tomorrow," Missouri said, climbing in her car ad pulling away. As soon as Dean unlocked the car, Athena slid in the back, putting her head in her hands. Sam glanced at Dean before following her. Adriana let out an affected sigh, as if she'd rather die than sit in the front with Dean, but climbed in all the same.

"Hey," Sam said to Athena softly, as they pulled away. The thing about the Impala's engine is that it made it perfectly plausible to have two conversations running at once and keep them relatively private. "You all right?" Sam asked her quietly.

Athena nodded. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. I just got my nose broken and popped back into place, is all," She said bitterly, rubbing her nose.

"Like Adriana said, it'll feel better after a while," He told her quietly. "Is that all that's bothering you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No. But," She shrugged. "It's not really something you can help me with," She added and Sam nodded, knowing he shouldn't push the subject.

Up in the front, Dean was trying to be sympathetic to Adriana, but his sarcasm and wit kept getting in the way. "Dean, just stop," Adriana groaned. "Let it go."

"So, you make-out with all guys you meet?" Dean asked and Adriana shot him a glare. He smirked. "If that's the case, I'm all game," He said, winking teasingly. Adriana smacked him in the arm, causing the Impala to swing slightly over the shoulder of the road.

"That's disgusting, Dean," she said, wrinkling her nose. Dean looked at her nose.

"You don't even look like you've had your nose broken once," he said, slightly jealous as he touched his own. Adriana smirked happily.

"I know," she said, her smirk turning into a weary smile.

"Good thing mine doesn't detract from my pretty face," Dean said with a wink, and Adriana laughed. She tossed her hair back, her blonde curls bouncing, still managing to retain their shape even after heavy fighting. Dean smiled, a proper genuine smile as he went to turn off the highway. He glanced back in the mirror to see Sam looking intently at him.

"Dean. Turn around," Sam said. Dean did a double take, and finding Sam serious, pulled the car to a stop.

"What? Why?" he asked, urgency entering his voice. Sam flinched and put a hand to his head, groaning.

"Dean, something's still in there. Now turn around!" he said, flinching at something terrible being shown in his head alone. Dean spun the Impala in a circle and quickly sped back to town.

'What is it Sammy?" he said, looking back at him as often as he could afford. Sam's face eventually cleared of pain.

"I had another vision," he said. Dean nodded, and pulled down Jenny's street, not bothering to slow down. He jerkily stopped the car outside her house. It seemed undisturbed. It stayed that way for the next ten minutes. And the next half an hour after that. And the next hour after that. Dean sighed for the millionth time and stretched his legs onto the dashboard.

"All right, so tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" he asked for the fifth time. Adriana had since curled up and gone to sleep. Sam shook his head.

"I don't know, I just... still have a bad feeling" he said, unable to find the words to explain it. Athena hadn't said a word the entire time they'd been sitting there.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over," Dean said glaring at nothing in particular. He looked over at Adriana, her blue eyes hidden by her eyelids. He'd of been asleep too, they both had the ability to knock themselves out. But Sam wouldn't let him. Obviously it must be something important.

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all," Sam said after a moments silence.

"Yeah, well, problem is, I could be sleeping in a bed right now," Dean said bitterly as he closed his eyes. Sam looked over the house again and saw movement. A figure appeared at the window. It was Jenny, screaming and battering her fists against it, begging to get out.

"Dean! Look, Dean!" Sam said sharply and Dean startled alert. He took one glance out the window before climbing out of the car.

The sound of the car doors opening woke Adriana who instantly hopped out and followed after the three in front of her. "Drie, go with Sam and get the kids. Athena, come with me and we'll get Jenny!" He shouted to the group as they rushed into the house and up the stairs. Dean and Athena were the first ones up into the hallway, rushing past Sairie's bedroom and stopped at a door at the end of the hallway that Dean knew was Jenny's.

"Jenny!" He called to her.

"I can't open the door!" She cried frantically, turning the door knob.

"Stand back!" He called back before kicking the door in, and breaking the lock. It swung open and Dean grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her room. "Come on!" He said urgently, rushing her down the stairs with Athena behind them.

Jenny pulled her hand out of his. "No! My kids!" She said, starting to run up the stairs, but Dean grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Sam and Adriana's got them," Athena reassured her and she allowed herself to be led outside by the two while they waited for the others.

"Drie, go get Richie, I'll grab Sairie," Sam told the blonde who nodded her head and quickly rushed into the nursery, picking the little toddler up out of his crib and holding him on her hip as she rushed into Sairie's room where Sam was grabbing Sairie and picking her up.

Adriana stared in shock at the fiery figure that was emerging out of the girl's closet. It was advancing on Sam and Sairie. Sam held the girl close, and covered her eyes.

"Don't look," He instructed Sairie who nodded and buried her head into Sam's shoulder.

Adriana led the way out of the room and down the stairs once she was sure Sam was ready to leave and had Sairie secure in his arms. They reached the foot of the stairs and Sam stopped, handing Sairie over to Adriana who took her hand in her own. "Sam, what are you doing?" She asked, confused as to why he was doing this.

"Take them outside as fast as you can go, and don't look back," He instructed Adriana, who shook her head, not understanding why he wasn't going to come with her. "Do it now Drie," he said with more force and Adriana turned and went down the stairs with the two children.

She rushed across the lawn, stumbling slightly under the weight of both Sairie and Ritchie. It wasn't so much that they were heavy as she was short and off balance. She lowered the kids to the ground, and stood up, her breathing pattern normal.

"Drie. Where's Sam?" Dean asked urgently. Adriana met his eyes, worry mirrored in hers.

"He's inside," she said, her breath catching "I think something's got him."

Dean turned and fled into the house, with Adriana close behind him. As he reached the front door it slammed shut. Adriana glanced up at Dean, his face one of absolute panic. She darted forward and tried the handle, but it was locked.


	10. Home is Where the Heart Is

"Breath Dean," she murmured quietly and Dean composed himself, striding over to the Impala. He quickly propped up the trunk with a gun, rifling through the assortment of weapons until he pulled out an axe and a rifle. He ran back over to the house, handing Adriana the gun and began hacking away at the door, furiously. Through the door, Dean could hear objects being slammed. He just hoped one of those objects wasn't his brother.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he had made a hole in the door that was big enough for him to fit through. He quickly grabbed the gun from Adriana and turned to her. "Stay out here," He instructed before climbing through the hole.

She rolled her eyes. "The hell I will," She stated before quickly following after him.

Athena, who had been standing off to the side, quickly followed inside as well figuring if the blonde could go then so could she. Inside, she could hear Dean calling out for his little brother, over and over again. She followed Dean's voice and found him and Adriana rushing into the living room where Sam was laying against a wall. Adriana rushed over to him and knelt beside him as Dean raised his rifle up towards the fiery creature, totally ready to take a shot and shoot it. He only hoped that would be enough to kill it, but Sam's voice stopped him.

"No, don't! Don't!" He called to Dean who turned to him, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

What? Why?!" He questioned.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now," Sam said, his voice soft.

They all stared at the fiery creature and after a few moments the fire disappeared, leaving Mary Winchester standing there in the same spot, looking exactly as she did the night she died. Dean's expression softened as he watched his mom, lowering his gun slowly in shock. He couldn't believe she was right in front of him. He shook his head, unable to comprehend it. He gazed at her quizzically, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Mom?" He called out to her softly as she smiled at him and took a step closer to him.

"Dean," she said imply, and his entire childhood came flooding back to him. Tears prickled his eyes as he watched his mother walk over to his brother. "Sam," she said just as softly. Sam smiled weakly, crying and Adriana stepped beside him, grabbing his hand, looking at the woman she'd heard so much about. "I'm sorry," Mary said.

"For what?" Sam asked, confused. Mary just met his eyes sadly but didn't reply. She looked up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son," she said with force. She burst into flames. Dean took an involuntary step forward, as the flames grew and engulfed the ceiling. The force holding Sam against the wall suddenly vanished. Sam walked over to Dean, still holding Adriana's hand, stunned.

_"Now_it's over," he said, and briefly relinquished his grip on Adriana to hug his brother. Adriana looked over at Athena. Neither of them knew what to make of this, Athena even less so. She walked over to the girl and whispered something in her ear. The brunette shook her head. Adriana raised her eyebrows but Athena jerked her head at the boys, who had since broken from their embrace. They looked over at the leggy brunette and the petite blonde, both had saved each of their lives.

"C'mon," Dean said gruffly, wiping the tears from his eyes. They left the Winchester house. Again. "So, Sammy, anymore creepy feelings?" Dean asked, his natural sarcastic voice returning. Sam sighed.

'I told you Dean, now it's over, okay? Usually by over, we mean no more evil spirits, no more things that want to kill us," Sam explained, frustrated that his brother never understood anything. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Jeez, I was just double checking, no need to overreact," he said, dramatically rolling his eyes. He looked back at Adriana, who, as always had a bounce in her step, as though she had a constant supply of energy. "You're like the energizer bunny," he told her as they crossed the lawn to Jenny.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't."

"Whatever, Dean." Adriana rolled her eyes.

"You just keep going and going and going and going-it could be a good thing, depending on what we're talking about," He told her with a wink and she hit the back of his head.

"Upstairs brain, Dean," She told him with a dark glare.

Dean laughed. "All right. Let's get out of here and head back to the motel. We'll get some sleep then we'll come back here in the morning with Missouri and get her to check out the place and make sure it's safe for Jenny and the kids," He said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sleep sounds absolutely fantastic right now," Adriana said as they reached the car and she climbed into the backseat without a word.

The others all got in and Dean drove off to the motel. The car ride was unusually quiet the whole way. Dean didn't even make any witty retorts. He was too busy thinking about their house and the fact that he had just seen his mother. He pulled up to the parking lot and killed the engine of the car before climbing out and leaning against the door, silently. He just couldn't believe it. After all these years, and he had finally come face to face with his mother's spirit. It was unreal. He followed the rest of the people inside, with Sam carrying Adriana who had fallen asleep. Athena opened the door for Sam and Adriana before touching Dean's shoulder outside the door.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked, her voice low and coarse. Dean looked up and met her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm okay," he said shortly, turning to go past her into the room. Athena cocked her head.

"You look like her," she said, unexpectedly. Dean paused, one hand on the door frame. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He looked at her, and nodded, before finally getting into the room. Sam had laid Adriana gently down on the bed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Dean stood quietly, watching his little brother. Unbeknown to him, Athena was watching him. Sam glanced up, a sudden thought striking him.

"Athena?" he asked. She looked across the room and stepped inside.

"Yeah?" she asked, her tone curious.

"Do you have any siblings?"

She paused for a moment, shocked at the question. Dean looked over at her, all of a sudden wanting to know the answer. "Actually I have a little sister who lives in New York with my mom. Well, half sister." Sam nodded and turned back to Adriana, who was making snuffling noises in her sleep. Dean seemed surprised. Athena raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem like the sibling type."

"And why ever is that, Dean?"

"Only children tend to be more confident..."

"Which doesn't explain how you were made, does it?" she said, finishing the conversation and lying on the couch. Dean shook his head, as if trying to clear the many thoughts that were happening inside it.

"Night Sammy," he said before taking the other bed.

"Night Dean," his brother replied softly. Dean fell asleep almost instantly. Sam looked over at Athena, who was just lying in the dark, before laying alongside Adriana on the bed, a hand falling over her protectively. Athena glanced up and watched the blonde girl shift closer to Sam in her sleep, not even realizing what she was doing. The dark-haired beauty turned on her side, slowly letting sleep overcome her.

The next morning, she awoke to Adriana whining. "I don't wanna get up," The blonde complained, closing her eyes and burying her head in Sam's chest as Dean tried to get her up.

"Drie. Get up," Dean said rolling his eyes.

Adriana shook her head. "No," She stated in a voice that sounded very much like a little kid. "I'm tiwed," She added, burying her head more into Sam's chest, trying to block out the light from the room and light that was streaming in from the open window from outside.

"We have to meet Missouri over at Jenny's house," Sam told Adriana who still shook her head.

"No. I'm tired. Just five more minutes," She pleaded as Athena sat up and stretched, laughing a bit at how absurd this scene was.

"Drie, c'mon," Sam said, attempting to reason with her. In response, Adriana took her head off Sam's chest and ducked under the covers, pouting.

"I'm not coming out," she said in a petulant voice. Sam shook his head at Dean, who stood up, looking mildly annoyed. Athena sat up in interest. Dean crept over to the bed, motioning for Sam to move. Sam sighed and moved, knowing his brother would move him anyway. Dean grabbed the bundle of sheets that was Adriana and picked her up. She squirmed. "Sam! Put me down!" she yelled, not realising it was the older brother and not the younger one.

"Wrong move, Adrie. If I were Sam, I'd put you down," he said cheerily, making his way to the kitchen.

"If you were Sam, he'd be an asshole," she muttered through the sheets, her voice muffled.

"Adriana, I wouldn't insult the person in control of you. It's not a very smart thing to do. Then again, you are a blonde."

"You're not in control of me you pretentious jerk!" she yelled, wriggling in his grip in a futile effort to get loose.

"Really? Ah well, if you can get out of my grip by yourself..." he continued, smirking and the attack redoubled. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen and lowered her to the tile floor, whipping the blankets away so her skin was exposed to the cool marble. She gasped and huddled into a ball.

"You're such a meanie," she said, glaring at him as she curled herself into a ball. "That's not a nice thing to do," She added and he grinned.

"Well, now you're up and awake."

"Well, what do you expect when cold marble touches your skin!" Adriana snapped.

Dean smirked. "Wear more clothes then," He told her with a wink. "Come on. Get ready everyone. We leave in thirty minutes," He added.

"Thirty minutes?" Adriana questioned in shock. "There's no way I'll be ready to leave in thirty minutes," She told him and he simply smirked at her.

"Then I will drag you out of this house in whatever state you are in," Dean told her. "So, I suggest you hurry and get everything done you can."

Adriana shook her head. "You won't drag me out."

Dean smirked. "Watch me."

Adriana shook her head again. He wouldn't do it, she told herself as she pushed herself up off of the floor to get ready.

True to his word, thirty minutes later, he was dragging Adriana out the door half dressed. She had a pair of jean shorts on, and she carrying a shirt in her hands. Her hair was still a mess from last night because she hadn't had the time to do anything with it. She had been lucky enough to put her make-up on though. She yanked her arm out of Dean's grasp to slip her shirt on over her bra. The rest of them, however, managed to look respectable. Dean and Sam were in their usual hunting outfits and Athena was matching them in tight skinny jeans and a top. She hadn't needed quite as much intense preparation in the cosmetics department as Adriana as she just wore eye make up. Her nose was swollen and she kept touching it gingerly.

On one such occasion, Dean grabbed her wrist on it's path up to her nose. "Don't. Touch. It," he said gently. Athena yanked her hand away.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped back. Sam and Adriana turned and looked at her. It was _very_unlike Athena to snap at Dean. She yanked open the car door and climbed in, slamming it behind her.

"Whoa. I swear, this time I didn't even do anything," Dean said in a shocked voice. Adriana flicked him as she rode shot gun. Sam had to choose between going in the front and leaving Dean and Athena an explosion waiting to happen or going in the back with the mopey brunette himself. He sighed. For the good of them all, right? He climbed into the back. Athena ignored him and Dean took off.

"Athena, are you really okay?" Sam asked in a low voice as Adriana and Dean bickered. She turned to him, unusual anger in her grey eyes.

"No, Sam, I'm not okay. I'm tired, my fucking nose is broken, and I'm sick of only being told half of everything when you expect to know anything in return!" she said, her voice raising to a yell. Silence fell in the Impala. Dean pulled over to the road. "You know what? I'm done with lies, with half truths. Anytime you feel as though you want bestow the precious family secrets upon me, let me know. Because. I. Can_not_. Work. With. This!" she yelled climbing out of the car. Dean gripped the steering wheel, then followed her outside.

"What is your problem Athena?" he said angrily. She stood, hands on her hips, not looking so much feisty as Adriana would, but pissed as hell.

"What's yours, Dean Winchester? I don't even know who you are! What even happened last night!"

"Why do you need to know. Somethings have just gotta stay in the family," he said, trying to keep calm.

"Oh yeah? Some things? Like what? Like why your mom died? Like why your dad's gone? Every single thing I've been given a half answer, and I'm sick of your bullshit. You say it's 'in the family' yet what is she right there?" She gestured to Adriana. "_Not_ family, Dean. But she obviously deserves to know more than I do. I mean, I'm good enough to bring along, to be useful to you, but not good enough to know _anything!" _

By this time, Adriana and Sam had climbed out of the car, leaning against the Impala. "I've lived with them practically since I was born," Adriana interjected, most unhelpfully.

Athena shook her head, turning her dark glare onto the blonde. "Don't. Just stay out of this," She snapped harshly.

"You wanna know the truth?" Dean snapped, anger blazing in his emerald eyes, drawing Athena's attention back onto him and off of the petite blonde. "You wanna know why our mom died and why our dad's missing? You wanna know what happened last night?" He asked and watched as Athena nodded her head. He set his jaw, frustrated. "Good. Cause so do I. I got no clue why my mom died or why my dad is missing other than he's trying to find the thing that killed my mom, Athena. That's it. That's all I've got to go on. That's why I'm out here-why we're out here-searching for answers."

Athena's expression softened for a moment as she glanced down, suddenly feeling a little bad for her snapping. She didn't know what to say, so Sam commented. "Are we good to go?"

Dean nodded, his gaze never leaving Athena. "Yeah. Let's get over to Jenny's and make sure they're all okay," He said before turning back to his car, finally tearing his eyes off of the girl. "We told Missouri we'd meet her over there," He added, climbing into the Impala's driver side, starting the car and waiting for the others to get in. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. "You guys coming or what?"

Sam glanced at Adriana over the top of the hood before climbing back into the backseat of the car. The blonde glanced out at Athena. "Athena?" She called softly.

The dark-haired girl turned softly at her name. "I'm coming," She said before walking over to the Impala. She took a deep breath, opening the door to the back and climbed in beside Sam as Adriana got into the passenger side.

"We good?" Dean asked everyone before taking off towards Jenny's house again.

Once there, Dean parked the car and Athena and Sam got out, heading over to Missouri who was talking to Jenny. Sam and Athena led Missouri inside the house as Dean got out and leaned against the front side of the car. Adriana walked around to talk to him, leaning beside him. She was silent for a few moments before she laid her head against his shoulder, placing her hands in the pocket of her black leather jacket. "I thought you said she was fitting in and you guys were all getting long?" She asked him softly.

Dean laughed. "We were-are. I don't know what it is."

Adriana sighed. "Is it me? I mean, maybe she feels like I'm replacing her?"

Dean shook his head. "You can't..."

"I can't what, Dean?" She asked.

Dean sighed, glancing down. "You can't take your own place, Drie. You're not replacing her because she's not you."

Adriana smiled at him. This was one of those few, deep moments the two had. "Give her time and she'll fit in just like I do. She just doesn't know all the ropes of how this gig can work."

Dean sighed. "It's not the same. I mean, I'm glad she came with us. She's her own person, but it's not the same without you, Drie."

Adriana laughed. "Wow. Are you actually saying you miss me, Dean?"

Dean laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Princess." Before Adriana could comment further, Jenny walked up, handing Dean a box. He opened the lid and pulled out a bunch of old photos of him and Sam when they were really little and lived in the house. He went through a few of them, showing some to Adriana who giggled occasionally at a funny picture. Dean nodded at Jenny. "Thanks for these," He said sincerely and she waved it off.

"Don't thank me," She said smiling. "They're yours."

Dean nodded and put the box of photos into the backseat of the car on the floor. He straightened and turned to see Sam sitting on the steps of the old house with Athena beside him, neither one of them talking to the other. After a few moments, Missouri joined the two and sat on the other side of Sam, smiling softly at him.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure," She stated.

Sam glanced over at her. "Not even my mom?" He asked.

Missouri shook her head. "No."

"What happened?" Athena asked quietly, not understanding.

"Their mom's spirit and the poltergeist cancelled each other out," Missouri explained then turned to Sam. "Your mom destroyed herself goin' after that thing."

"Why would she do something like that?" Sam asked softly.

"Well, to protect her boys, of course," Missouri stated and Athena watched as Sam nodded his head, fresh tears in his eyes again. The psychic woman started to place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, but stopped herself for some reason. "Sam, I'm sorry," She told him softly

Sam gazed up at her. "For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't." It was more of a statement than an actual question for him.

Sam nodded, then gazed down at his hands. "What's happening to me?" He asked quietly.

Missouri sighed. "I know I should have all the answers, but I don't." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Sam, I know you loved your girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you can't love again."

Sam glanced at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Missouri nodded to the tiny blonde standing next to Dean. "I'm a psychic. I sense things and I can sense you care more for Adriana than you want to let on." Sam looked at her shocked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. Missouri waggled her finger at him.

"Don't even try and deny it boy," she said in a stern but understanding tone. Sam sighed. He wasn't going to ever admit it.

"Maybe your vibes are confused, Missouri," he said quietly before turning to look at Adriana.

He would never tell anyone, he was more like Dean than he thought. They kept it all locked inside until they just couldn't take it anymore. Missouri shook her head, pursing her lips. Sam walked over to Dean and Adriana. Dean was stroking a picture of their mum and Sam peered over his shoulder. Their mum was sitting in a chair, on the lawn of the first Winchester house. It was summer and she looked beautiful. Dean sighed, and Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean kind of shrugged in surprise, before letting the photo fall into the box. Sam stepped away as Dean turned and cleared his throat.

"Thanks for these Jenny," Dean said, awkwardly lifting the box up. Jenny smiled at him.

"No problem Dean. Thanks for..." She trailed off, not being able to find the words. Dean nodded, understanding. Sam stepped around his brother and hugged her. Adriana crouched down to say goodbye to Sairie, before standing to hug Jenny as well. The group looked at each other before going to cross the lawn.

"Bye Athena," Jenny called, a small smile playing on her lips. Athena lifted a hand in acknowledgement without turning around.

"Don't you all be strangers now, ya hear?" Missouri told them and Dean nodded.

"We won't," He said as he started the car. As Missouri smiled and Jenny waved at them, he pulled the car out of the driveway and down the road. He was heading back to the motel so they could gather up their stuff, check out and figure out where they were heading to next.

About thirty minutes later, Dean was sitting on the bed in the motel, his stuff packed and ready to go while he sifted through his dad's journal. Adriana was in the shower and Athena was sitting outside getting some fresh air to clear her head. Sam was sitting beside Dean, both discussing where they thought they should go next. Dean flipped another page in the journal and paused, staring at the page with _Dean 35-111_circled in big, bold permanent marker. Dean nudged Sam, passing him the journal to look at it.

"Hey, I think those are coordinates," Dean commented and Sam nodded his head as he pulled a map and a ruler and began to measure and plot the coordinates on the map. The result? Black Water Ridge, Colorado.

"You think that's where dad is?" Sam asked glancing up at his older brother.

Dean nodded. "I think it's the best option we're gonna get."

"So, Black Water Ridge is where we're headed next then, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yep. So, as soon as Drie gets out of the shower, we'll head out, drop her off at the airport and then head on over to Colorado," Dean stated as he closed their father's journal and placed it inside his duffel bag.

"So by 'when Drie gets out of the shower, we'll leave' you mean 'in three hours, we'll leave'," Sam offered. Dean cracked a small smile. The water shut off in the bathroom. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I bet it takes her less than an hour to get ready," he said. Dean pursed his lips, as if considering whether to take the bet. he stuck his hand out.

"You're on. I have faith in Drie. name your price," he said.

"$200."

"You sure you can pay that much when you lose?" Sam snorted.

"It's been five minutes already." Dean settled down on the couch and grabbed his phone subtly. He sent Adriana a message, settling back into the couch and slipping the phone into his bag.

In the bathroom, Adriana was applying her eyeliner when she heard her phone vibrate on the bench. She picked it up. It was a text from Dean. 'Pls get rdy fst or i loos 200 bux'

Adriana laughed, considering what to do. It was always fun to play the brothers off against themselves. She just had to choose who to support. She picked her brush up and applied her foundation, not moving anymore slowly than she normally would. The brothers always made out it took her forever to get ready, but she actually moved quite fast. They were just used to having Athena around who got ready in less time than Dean. She didn't know what to do about the girl. She worked through her makeup, and zipped up the bag, switching off the light and stepping out into the main room. Dean was on the couch, attempting to look causal. Sam was doing the same at the table. Neither of them noticed her entrance.

"Fifty minutes Dean. It's not looking hopeful," Sam said smugly. Dean put his feet up on the table.

"I have faith in Drie yet." Adriana realised Sam must be betting on her taking longer, and she pouted without realising. She thought Sam knew her better than that. She narrowed her eyes.

"Good, because contrary to popular rumour, I can get ready in under an hour," Adriana said, her hands on her hips and her face beautifully made up. She was wearing cut off mini shorts and a black singlet, making her skin look even more tanned than usual. Dean glanced at her.

"Adriana. You are exposing far too much flesh for this hour of the day," Dean said. Adriana raised her eyebrows coyishly.

"I bet you wouldn't say that if Athena was wearing this," she retorted sweetly. Dean sighed, grabbed his bag and slammed the apartment door shut after he left the room. Adriana gave Sam an innocent glance. Sam smiled at her.

"You do realise you just lost me two hundred dollars," he said, not sounding bothered in the slightest.

"And I'm sure that's going to be _terribly_hard for you to pay back," she said with a smirk. Sam shook his head.

"That's beside the point Drie."

Adriana laughed, stretching out beside him on the bed. "So, can you guys take me to the airport so I can get home?" She asked him.

Sam nodded, his gaze lowering to her exposed stomach for a moment before sliding up her body to her eyes. "Yeah... Drie, wait..." He took a deep breath. "I want you to go with us on this next hunt... We have coordinates so our dad might be there... I want you there when we find him." He gazed into her eyes again. "Please?"

Adriana sighed sitting up. "Sam... I don't want to hunt anymore."

Sam nodded quickly. "I know, but just this one. Please. It might not even be a hunt. I just want you there when we find our dad." Adriana sighed again as Sam gave her a puppy pout. "Please?" He pleaded with her.

Adriana sighed. "Fine. I'll go if you stop giving me that look," She told him as she sat up and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Drie," He said sincerely. She hugged him back, a soft smile playing on her lips. He pulled back and looked at her trusting blue eyes, feeling an overwhelming urge to kiss her again. He moved closer to her without realising. The door to the fire escape slammed shut, causing them both to jump apart. Athena swept through the room, barely pausing to grab her battered black bag, knocking off Adriana's pink one in the process. Sam sighed and grabbed his own bag.

"C'mon Drie," he said, checking the entire apartment for anything they might have left.

He held the door open for Adriana and shut the door on Lawrence for the second time in his life. The mood around the car was awkward. Dean was mildly annoyed at Adriana, Athena was being weird, and Sam and Adriana couldn't help but share knowing glances, pissing the other two off even more. Dean pulled away from the motel and onto the highway, exceeding the speed limit by about ten miles per hour. He turned up the radio, heavy metal blasting the car. Adriana smiled, she's always loved Dean's hardcore rock despite being a girly girl. Sam rolled his eyes in the back, expecting nothing less from his ever difficult brother and Athena closed her eyes, trying to sleep and failing desperately.

"How far away is Black Water Ridge?" Dean asked Sam, calling back over his shoulder. Sam unfolded a map and traced a finger.

"I'd say a couple of days drive, although it may only be one if you continue at this speed," Sam said pointedly. Dean rolled his eyes and re-focused on the road. He couldn't get to Colorado fast enough. If his dad had left them co-ordinates, he needed to find them and possibly find John Winchester.

"Have you ever been to Colorado?" Athena asked in a voice that was barely audible over Dean's music. Dean glanced at her, surprised. She hadn't done anything but moved her mouth, her eyes were still closed.

"Yeah once or twice, passing through. Have you?"

"No, I always wanted to because I hear they have a great ski season up there," she said, cracking an eye open. Dean shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. We never came for vacation. It was always work," He told her, focusing his attention on the road. "Look. It'll take about a day to get there so why don't you guys go ahead and get some sleep?" He suggested. "Sammy, we'll switch off driving in a bit, all right?" He told his little brother who nodded his head as he leaned back in his seat.

About a day and a couple times of switching around in the car, they were pulling up into Black Ridge, Colorado. Sam was in the front seat while the girls were in the back. Dean was driving like always and had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He refused to let anyone drive his car. Apparently Sam couldn't sleep very much. Because within a few moments of crossing the city line, Sam sat up quickly, breathing heavily and sweating a bit from another nightmare.

Dean glanced over at him. "You okay?"

Sam cleared his throat, running a hand through his head. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked. Sam didn't reply and Dean glanced at him. "Wanna drive for a while?"

Sam glanced over at his brother, surprised and laughed. "Your whole life you've never asked me that. Once," He said and Dean shrugged.

"Just thought you might want to, never mind."

"Look man, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay." Dean made a non commited noise, as if he didn't really believe him.

"All right, where are we?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"We're just outside grand junction" Dean replied, scanning the road. Sam reached behind him and grabbed a map, glancing at the two girls.

"Dean... did you ever think maybe we shouldn't have left Standford so soon?" Sam asked quietly. Dean sighed.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week and came up with nothing. You just gotta let her go, okay? She's gone" Dean said.

"Missouri said-" Sam began before glancing at the road. "LOOK OUT!" He yelled and Dean swerved wildly, trying to avoid whatever it was.

'What was that?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"A bunny rabbit," Sam said, looking back to see if it was still alive. The car jerked to a stop, the final motion waking the girls from the remnants of their sleep.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US FOR A FUCKING BUNNY RABBIT?" Dean yelled. Sam offered a puppy dog pout to Dean, but Dean would not be consoled.

"What?" Adriana asked, stunned from her sleep by the movement and the yelling.

"While you might value _my _life below a tiny mammal, I bet you don't value hers below it," Dean said nastily, jerking his head towards Adriana. She gave them both a confused look, for once entirely oblivious to the situation. He swung the door open, treating his car with more violence than he normally would.

"Someone else can drive. I don't care who. I just don't want to be responsible for killing us because of a rabbit." Adriana gave Sam a look.

"You didn't, did you?"

"I had to get him back for losing $200, which, by the way is still your fault," Sam said with a smirk. Adriana shook her head and climbed out of the car as well. Athena moved into the front seat, with Dean and Adriana now in the back.

"Awe, Deanie, stop being such a Mr Sulky Pants," Adriana said, leaning over and pinching Dean's cheek.

Dean swatted her hands away. "Don't do that," He stated.

"Why's dad sending us into the middle of the woods?" Sam asked Dean as he drove up to a visitor center. Dean could only shrug.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," He said as Sam shut off the engine and pulled the keys out while everyone got out of the car.

"So, Black Water Ridge is pretty remote," Sam stated as they walked into Visitor's center. He walked over to a map. "It's cut off by these canyons here," He said motioning to them on the map. "rough terrain, dense forest... abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Check out this freakin' bear," Dean stated, clearly not having heard anything his brother said. Adriana glanced up at Sam before walking over to Dean and Athena where there was a picture on the wall of a man and a very large bear.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure," Sam stated. A grizzled ranger walked up behind them.

"You four aren't planning on going out near Black Water Ridge by any chance?" he asked. Sam and Dean spun.

"Oh no sir. we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," Sam said respectfully. Dean pulled the peace sign. "Recycle."

The man shook his head. "Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" Dean sighed as if his secret had been discovered.

"Why yes, yes we are, Ranger Wilkinson," he said, peering at the man's name plate.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it? You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will," Dean replied, nodding his head.

"That Hailey girls quite a pistol isn't she," Athena said, her accent again changing to suit the area. Dean showed the least surprise out of the group, having heard her done it before, but they all shifted slightly.

"That's putting it mildly," the man said. He turned away from them, to return to his desk and Dean ushered the group out, as if to leave. He turned back, on a thought.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date." Dean asked hopefully. The man nodded, and walked over to a drawer. he pulled it open, selected the right file and copied it quickly, handing the still warm copy to Dean. "Thanks," He said before leading the way outside with the group behind him, Sam shaking his head.

"What? Are you cruisin' for a hook-up or something?" He questioned his older brother.

Dean turned towards Sam, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" He asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should actually know what we're heading into before we actually head into it," He said.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Well, since when are you all "shoot first asks questions later" anyhow?" He questioned.

"Since now," Sam stated.

"Oh really?" Dean asked.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed. "What does it even matter?" He questioned. "We know where we need to go, so why go talk to Hailey?" He asked.

"Because I wanna know what this thing is," Dean stated.

Sam shook his head and started to retort, but Adriana stopped him. "Just let it go, Sam. We'll go talk to her and see what's going on, all right?" Sam took a deep breath before nodding. He slid into the drivers seat of the Impala and drove where Dean directed him. He killed the engine as he pulled up to the house of Collins. Dean walked up the path, knocking on the door and stepping back. A girl of about 25 opened it, but left the screen door closed.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, Adriana and Athena," he said, pointing to each in turn. "We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." The girl raised her eyebrows.

"He sent all four of you over?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, ma'am," He told her.

"Let me see some ID," She stated.

Dean nodded and held up his ID badge to her. "Here ya go."

She studied it for a moment through the screen door before nodding her head and opening the door for them. "Come in," She said, stepping aside.

Dean nodded. "Thanks."

"That yours?" She asked nodding to the Impala.

"Yeah," Dean said.

Hailey smiled. "Nice car," She said before turning her back to them and leading the way inside. Dean's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he turned towards Sam, a smirk in place. Sam shook his head, pushing past his brother as Hailey led the way into the kitchen. "This is my brother, Ben." She motioned to the a younger man who was sitting at the table.

Ben nodded to everyone. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance as Ben smiled sheepishly at Adriana before glancing back down. "Oh, brother," He mumbled under his breath and Sam laughed.

"Ben, this is Dean, Sam, Athena and Adriana," Hailey introduced each one, waving a hand at them when she said their names.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.

Hailey brought a pot of spaghetti sauce out of the kitchen and placed it on the table in front of Ben. "He checks in everyday by cell," She said placing a hand on her hip and the other on the back of Ben's chair. "He emails photos and stupid little videos... but we haven't heard anything from him in three days now," She explained.

"Maybe he can't get cell reception?" Athena suggested.

Hailey shook her head. "He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

Ben shook his head, speaking up for the first time. "He wouldn't do that," He said a bit harshly and Dean gave the kid a look.

Hailey sighed, stepping closer to her brother. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other," She explained.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam enquired politely.

"Yeah," Hailey said, flipping the laptop open. She pulled up several images.

"That's Tommy," she said, pointing to a man of about 28 with dark hair. She played a video of Tommy sitting in a tent, basically reporting what he'd done that day. His voice sounded tinny over the laptop.

"Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow." Sam frowned at the screen and Adriana moved closer, also spotting whatever had perplexed Sam.

'Well, we'll find your brother. We're headed out to Blackwater first thing in the morning," Dean said confidently.

"Then maybe I'll see you there," Hailey said. Dean looked down at her in surprise. She sighed.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself," she explained, almost daring them to argue.

"I think I know how ya feel," Dean told her, casting a small glance at Sam. Their family bond was the most important thing ever to him. Sam looked up from the video.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" he asked Hailey.

"Sure," she said, clicking a few buttons.

"Well, we best be off Hailey. See you in the morning perhaps?" Dean asked. She nodded.

"Not perhaps. Definitely."

They all trooped out of her small house, Sam discussing something avidly with Adriana, Athena silently sulking. They turned back down the main street to the motel they had seen earlier. It was the same old routine. Once again, the motel only had two beds and a couch. They all shared a room because if anything happened during the night, it was easier to have all four of them in the same place. Adriana looked around. From her college life back to her hunting one. She couldn't say she was overly pleased with this, but Sam had asked her to come and so she had.

"All right," Dean began. "We all know Sam and Adriana are gonna share a bed, so Athena, do you want the bed or couch?"

Athena cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you offering me my choice?"

Dean nodded then shrugged. "I'm feeling generous. Take it or leave it," He stated.

Athena grinned. "I'll take the bed," She stated and Dean nodded as he tossed his stuff onto the couch and sat down. He glanced over at Sam and Adriana who were still standing in the middle of the room, not moving towards the bed. "Do you two need a personal invitation?"

"How are you gonna decide for us where we're sleeping?" Adriana questioned him and he simply shrugged at her.

"Easy. I just did."

"Dean Winchester, one day you will realise the world doesn't conform to your every whim," Adriana said pissily, as she dumped hers and Sam's bags at the foot of the same bed. Sam swallowed uncomfortably. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, as if to challenge him. So Sam crossed the room and lay down on the bed.

"Good, We're settled then," Dean said rather smugly, settling down on the couch.

"So it would seem," Sam muttered as he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. Adriana giggled at him and poked him in the stomach. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed.

"Ow! That hurt Drie," Sam whined as he pulled the pillow off his face and fake pouted.

"You're silly Sammy!"

Dean sat up a bit, staring at the two. "Are you high, Drie?" He asked and his questioned was received with a pillow being thrown at his head.

"Dean, shut it." She glared at him as he threw the pillow back at her. She stood up and chucked it back. He caught it and laughed.

"Are you seriously going to have a pillow fight? This isn't a sleepover, Drie," Dean teased her as Athena glared at the petite blonde, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"You take all the fun out of life," Adriana stated as she walked over to Dean to take her pillow back from him, but he refused to give it to her. "Dean, give me the pillow."

Dean shook his head. "You threw it at me, so I'm keeping it." He placed it behind his head and laid back against it, a smug look on his face.

She grabbed the pillow and tried to yank it out from underneath him, but Dean held onto it tightly. "Dean!" She exclaimed.

"You're mistake for throwing it at me."

"Give it back!" she yelled, yanking it and putting all her body weight behind it. Of course, Dean had a lot more muscle on it, so her grip slipped and she tumbled onto the ground. She sat up, unharmed, but severely annoyed. Athena smirked at the girl on the ground, and Adriana, irrationally annoyed by everything, whirled on her.

"You know what? What the hell is your problem?" she asked, drawing up to her full height and putting her hands aggressively on her hips. Athena looked affronted.

"What's _my_problem?" she asked, snorting with laughter. This boiled Adriana over even more.

"Drie. Calm down," Sam said from the bed.

"Let 'em work it out, Sammy," Dean called from the couch.

"Dean, you might want to see a cat fight, but I don't. I want to go to sleep without having the fear of Adriana murdering me in my sleep. You're not the one sharing a bed with her," Sam told his brother with a roll of his eyes.

"No seriously Sammy. There is some unresolved tension between those two. Let them work it out," He said adamantly.

Sam shook his head. "No-"

"You know what, Athena," Adriana snapped, her voice low and harsh. "I've had about enough of your attitude." The girl's blue eyes were dark. Dean shook his head at Sam as he moved to calm her, and Sam, for once, stopped.

"I could say the same to you, Adriana," the older girl retorted. She didn't bother to move. That was one of the major differences in the two. Adriana fought with her entire body, she let you know what she thought of her. But Athena only did what she could be bothered doing, and that wasn't usually much.

"You know what? I'm sick of your attitude. Ever since I showed up-"

"Ever since you showed up I've been thrown to the back seat!" Athena snapped sitting up, the blaze in her eyes matching the one in Adriana's. "I've taken second place to you, Princess!"

"So don't blame me! It's not my faul!t" she yelled at the taller girl. Dean shot Sam a glance, sensing that they were about to fall under the wrath of Athena.

"Oh yes it is honey, you hadn't shown up, they wouldn't have forgotten that I've saved their sorry asses on more than one occasion!" Athena yelled at Adriana, speaking as if the 'sorry assses' were not in the room.

"Well maybe you should work harder to try and convince them! You only know them because of your stupid, pigheaded, arrogant cocky actions!" Adriana yelled right back. Athena glared and slid off the bed, towering over Adriana's petite form, but contrary to what most girls would have done, Adriana didn't back down. She stood her ground, glaring up at the taller girl.

"I'm not afraid of you, so you can stop towering over me. I've taken down bigger things than you could even dream of," She stated, her eyes a dark blue. "So, it's in your best interest to just walk away and leave me the hell alone." Athena glared at the girl one final time.

"I'm out," she said, grabbing her bag and storming out of the room. The door slammed bhind her, and Adriana unclenched her fists. Both of the boys looked at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothin', nothin'" Dean said quickly.

"Let's get out of here for a bit," Sam suggested diplomatically. Adriana sighed and stared at the door, before nodding. She grabbed her jacket and crossed the room, waiting at the door for the Winchesters. Dean walked ahead and Adriana went to follow, but Sam caught her arm.

"You okay?" he asked her gently, looking deep into her blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam. Thanks," she said softly before making her way down to the car. Athena was no where in the near vicinity of the motel. They climbed in the Impala and made their way to the local bar, the Black Water Ale House. They all took seats in a booth, Adriana slumped over the table.

"Stop being melodramatic and help us "sorry asses"," Dean said. Adriana cracked a smile and sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. Sam rolled his eyes before pulling out a stack of newspapers.

"So Black Water doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there, they were never found," he said, indiciating to an article. Dean picked it up and read it briefly before handing it to Adriana.

"Any before that?"

"Yeah in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork." He stopped talking to pull out his laptop. "Okay watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out." He pressed a button and the video advanced frame by frame. It showed a large shadow moving across the back of the tent. Dean leaned forward.

"Do it again." Sam rewound it and repeated the sequence.

"That's three frames. A fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move," Sam said, tapping the laptop's screen.

Dean hit Sam's shoulder. "Told ya there was something weird going on."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59, one camper survived this supposed grizzle attack," He told his brother. "Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?"

Sam smiled. "Of course. Daniel Shaw. I even have his address."

Dean nodded. "Okay. So, we'll go check him out tomorrow and see what his story is. But for now," He paused to take a sip of his beer. "Let's enjoy ourselves and have some fun."

"Enjoy ourselves how?" Sam asked. "Adriana's underage, so she can't drink. And you're the only one who's likely to pick up a hook-up."

Dean shook his head. "Drie's picked up a few hook-ups when she was hunting with us." Sam shot him a deadly glare but Dean had already turned away, sweeping the bar for an eligible woman. There weren't many to choose from but Dean expected nothing less in a small town bar. There was a thirty-ish blonde playing pool with a couple of other men. He decided to give her a miss for the present time. He continued his gaze until he saw a brunette hiding in the corner. Time to have some fun.


	11. You Don't Belong

Dean got out of his seat and made his way over to the woman in the corner. Her face was obscured by dark brown, almost black hair. It seemed familiar, but Dean shrugged it off Sam watched him go, glaring at him before turning to Adriana who was looking at him with a piercing intensity.

"Am I over controlling Sam?" she asked softly. Sam sighed. Adriana had a way of acting first, and then over thinking what she'd said or done later.

"No Drie. Not at all. Athena is just... being difficult."

Adriana pouted. "Yeah, but even that's my fault. You heard what she said!" she said, pausing mid sentence. "Have you been treating her differently?"

Sam shook his head. "Don't worry about it. No one's treating her any differently than we have been," He reassured the blonde.

She sighed. "Sam." Her voice became serious, and Sam had a feeling he wasn't going to like the direction her conversation went. "We need to talk about what happened in the motel room back in Lawrence."

Sam shook his head, fighting a blush on his cheeks. He took a sip of his beer to hide the blush. "What's there to talk about?" He asked.

"Sam, you can't run away and hide it forever," Adriana said gently. She reached her hand across the table and laid hers over Sam's. She knew she was the first girl since Jessica.

"I know," Sam said, sighing. "I just don't know what I want yet." Adriana nodded, understanding her best friend.

"Hey, it's okay. While you figure it out, let's go kill this 'grizzly'," she said, rolling her eyes and making air quotes around the word grizzly.

Sam snorted and glanced behind him to see his brother's whereabouts. He'd stopped at the bar and grabbed a shot of vodka, downing it before continuing to cross the room. What he didn't realise is that he'd been sitting at the bar for the last ten minutes, downing shot after shot. Dean felt deprived of action. Sam was a control freak who took the fun out of everything. He arrived in front of the woman. A girl of about 21 looked up at him, with big brown eyes and dark brown hair. He blinked once to clear his head.

"I may not be Fred Flintstone but I can make your bed rock," he said with a wink. The woman laughed.

"Oh I'm sure. If you're not Fred, who are you?" she asked, eyeing him appreciatively. Dean looked down at her, very impressed with his vantage point as he could see right down her top. He sat down across from her.

"I'm Dean. And you must be Pebbles," he said, winking again. The woman smirked.

"My name is Ali," she said in a high pitched girly voice. Dean nodded appreciatively.

"Well, Ali, you seem to be right up my alley," Dean said, slurring slightly. Ali let out another burst of laughter. Adriana glanced over, and raised her eyebrows.

"You really gonna let him do this? He's off his face," she said disapprovingly. Sam glanced over at his older brother.

"I really can't be bothered with him. Let him suffer the consequences. He needs to learn responsibility," Sam said viciously. Adriana's eyebrows shot back up, surprised, but she nodded in agreement.

"You know he's gonna regret this in the morning," Adriana said. "You might as well save him," She added, but Sam shook his head.

"Nah. I'll let him suffer. He probably deserves it," Sam stated and Adriana sighed.

"Fine. I'll let it go. But when he wakes up in the morning and comes at us with a gun, I'm throwing you under the bus," She told him, holding her arms up in the air in an "I surrender" way. "I'm not getting killed because _you_decided to teach him a lesson."

Sam laughed. "Gee, thanks, Drie. I know I can _always_count on you no matter what." Adriana giggled and smiled.

"I know, aren't I amazing?"

"You truly are something else, Drie, I'll give you that," Sam said, raising his bottle to her before finishing his beer. Another glance showed Dean standing up with the brunette, his hand around her waist and touching her ass. Sam looked back at Adriana, making a disgusted noise.

"Hey, he's your brother not mine," she said teasingly. Sam sighed.

"I know. He's drunk, Athena's AWOL." At the mention of the other girl, Adriana's face dropped. Sam noticed and shook his head, as if clearing thoughts.

"Let's head home, okay? We can drag Dean outta bed early in the morning to see this Shaw guy, and serve him right coz he'll have one hell of a hangover," Adriana said standing up and smirking. Sam smiled at her.

"Yes he will." They walked outside only to see the parking lot empty. Sam groaned. "Damn. Now I really wish I stopped him." Adriana poked her tongue at him.

"Told you so!" she said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, you're right."

Adriana pouted and batted her eyelashes at him. "No need to sound so surprised," she exclaimed in a mock offended voice. She linked arms with him and began walking. He stumbled forwards.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked as he allowed himself to be dragged by her. She gave him a 'duh' look.

"Walking home. Unless you want to stay here until Dean remembers us," she said pointedly.

"But what about the grizzlies?" Sam asked in a mock terrified voice. She sniffed and haughtily stuck her nose in the air.

"I'll protect you, of course," she said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Drie. You're like, half my height."

"Yeah and I can hit twice as hard. So shut up." She shot him a glare and he raised his hands in surrender at her.

"Fine. You can protect me if we get attacked by the 'grizzly'," Sam said as he playfully nudged her and she laughed as she stumbled a bit from the nudge.

"Glad you realize this," She told him. "Sam," She said as she glanced over at him, and he could tell by the baby tone in her voice she was trying to be cute. "Carry me?"

He laughed. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "My legs hurt."

He sighed and rolled his eyes playfully like it was a big burden for him to do this. "Fine. Hop on."

He bent down a little bit enough for her to jump up on his back. When she did, he placed his hands underneath her legs, feeling her smooth skin, and lifted her up higher. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks, Sam," She said softly with a yawn as he continued to walk down the road towards their motel room. "So, we're heading out to talk to Mr. Shaw tomorrow morning, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yep."

"Should we try to find Athena?" Adriana asked him.

Sam sighed. "Sure. How do you propose we do that?" He questioned.

Adriana shrugged. "I don't know... it seemed like the right thing to say."

Sam laughed. "I'm sure Athena's fine and it's not your fault she walked out. Don't worry, she'll come back. She sorta has to unless she wants to walk all the way back to Ohio."

Adriana giggled. "That's true," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, hugging him. "Thanks. For everything."

Sam smiled. "No problem," He said as he lifted her up higher on his back when he felt her sliding off. "Well, we're here," He added as they walked into the parking lot of the motel.

He looked around and didn't see the Impala anywhere, so he figured Dean had gone to the girl's house instead of bringing her back here. Which, he was very thankful for. He let go of one of Adriana's legs for a moment to pull the keys to the motel room out of his pocket as he walked up to their room door. He slid the key into the key slot and pushed the door open, closing it behind him and tossing the key onto the table next to the window. He walked over to the bed and dumped Adriana onto it who giggled.

"Hey! We've got the whole room to ourselves. No more arguing, and we get our own bed," Adriana joked.

Sam nodded. "Finally. You are impossible to share a bed with," He joked, grinning at her. Adriana pouted for about the millionth time that night. Sam shook his head, laughing.

"You can give me that face all you want but it ain't gonna change anything."

Adriana continued to pout, huffing now. "It works on Dean," she told him, her baby voice returning.

"And am I anything like Dean? That would be a no," Sam said.

"Fine," she said in a petulant voice and rolled over on the bed, burrowing her face into the pillows. Sam sat on his own bed and pulled off his shoes before stretching out along the bed. Adriana continued to stick her head in the pillow.

"You're like an ostrich," Sam remarked casually.

"How the hell do you get that? Ostriches are tall. I'm not, as you have great delight in pointing out," she told him, her voice muffled by the pillows.

"Ostriches also bury their heads in the sand. Exactly like you are now."

"You say you're not like Dean yet that tone was so freakin' smug," she said, sitting up. Sam gave her a puppy pout that rivalled hers. She smiled and shook her head.

"You can give me that look all you want but it ain't gonna change anything," she told him, mimicking his earlier words.

Sam snorted and glanced at the clock. It was late. They should sleep if they were really going to leave as early as the envisaged. Adriana started to let out a huge yawn, it travelling through her body as she stretched like a cat. Sam smiled at her as she curled into a ball, suddenly much less aware. It was her favourite way to sleep and it was what she'd be doing in three or so minutes. Her eyelids closed over her clear blue eyes and her breathing deepened. Sam watched her sleep for a while, trying to keep the inevitable nightmares at bay, before eventually succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>There were more women in the bar that night than Dean accounted for. The fourth member of their team, Athena, was drinking almost as heavily as her male counterpart, trying to erase the problems she'd created. She stared into the clear liquid. She hated feeling sorry for herself but that was exactly what she was doing. She'd screwed it up with one of the only places she felt like she fitted in and it was all that bitch Adriana's fault. She released tension in a hand she didn't realise she'd been clenching. She was being unfair. It wasn't Adriana's fault at all. It was hers.<p>

There was a commotion behind her and she glanced out from her shadowy corner of the bar. The three hunters had just arrived. Dean looking almost predatory as he normally did, Sam looking protective and Adriana pouting. Dean'd probably just said something she didn't agree with.

The night progressed and she ignored them. Until Dean stood up and left, his arm wrapped around a brunette's waist. Athena watched them go. The fact that Dean was with someone else hurt her a lot more than she'd ever care to admit. She'd always be the sort of person to get jealous but not without reason. Well there was her reason. She also liked Dean a lot more than she'd ever shown to any of their group and that was how it was going to remain. She downed her last shot and slunk out of the back entrance to the bar, a woman with changed perspectives. She took the long way back to the motel and fell onto the floor, asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning broke. Sam awoke first, as usual. He glanced over to see Adriana burrowed into the duvet, as was her norm. She looked even more innocent while sleeping. He jumped a little, startled when he saw Athena also curled up on the floor, in a troubled sleep. His brother was either not returned or sleeping in his car. He looked over at the clock. 7:47am. Time to go and visit this Mr Shaw. He shook Adriana awake before deciding to leave Athena asleep for the time being. Adriana sprung out of bed, grinning. She loved doing anything constructive on missions. She was too full of energy, of life to be sitting around waiting, and was sure to cause trouble at any rate. She shot Sam a grin before noticing the other girl.<p>

"When did she get in?" she asked in normal tones. Sam shrugged.

"I have no idea, but Dean's not in yet either..."

Adriana rolled her eyes and playfully punched him. "Quit worrying. He'll be fine. And if he isn't... well, that serves him right!" she told him adamantly yet petulantly.

"But what if he got eaten by the grizzly?" he asked her in a mock little kid's voice. Adriana snorted.

"The grizzly is about as real as the tooth fairy," she declared.

"Are you telling me the tooth fairy isn't real?" Sam asked, now clutching his hand to his chest in horror as he opened the fridge and pulled out some food. He felt like it'd been days since he'd properly eaten.

"You know, Sam Winchester, if it wasn't for certain other attributes, I'd think you were gay for even knowing what the tooth fairy is," she said with a wink, crossing the kitchen to help him.

"What attributes would they be?" he asked her suddenly serious. His warm hazel eyes met her blue ones and her tone lowered.

"How about I show you," she said, stepping closer to him.

As she did, the girl on the floor started awake, as if from a bad dream and Adriana sighed, stepping back from the younger Winchester. Athena sat up dazed for a few seconds, trying to realise her surroundings. She stood up and stumbled, her head pounding. She didn't think she'd had _that_much to drink. Sam was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and Adriana with a look of disgust.

"Hello," she said, her voice low.

"You show up in the middle of the night after walking out, saying nothing, and all you can say is hello?" Adriana asked, firing up immediately.

"Drie, don't start," Sam said as Athena put her hand to her head, Adriana's girlish voice grating against her hangover.

"Why should I?" Adriana asked Sam in furious but muted tones. Sam sighed.

"Because we have to get out to this house and we cannot keep constantly bickering. Just don't talk to each other if you can't be civil."

Adriana glowered. "Fine by me."

Athena stayed silent, also agreeing with this tactic. "Where's Dean?" she asked, trying to keep her face straight. Sam shrugged again.

"Hell if I know. He disappeared last night, much like you, although we know exactly where he was going."

Athena didn't respond. They ate what little food they had in basic silence, before grabbing their respective duffel bags. Athena's had been dumped on the other side of the door, as if it was reflecting its owner and trying to get as far away from Adriana's as possible.

"Well here comes the moment of truth," Sam said as they made their way down to the car park.

A black '67 Chevy Impala was sitting in the parking lot. As to whether it had a driver was a different story. Sam wandered over it to see his older brother passed out across the front two seats. He tried the door. It was unlocked. He whistled in shock. That showed how drunk Dean was if he risked leaving his Impala open and with the keys in it. An evil thought crossed Sam's mind, and he leaned forward and pressed the horn of the car hard.

Dean Winchester sat up abruptly. "Who? What?" He reached for his gun before he turned to face his little brother who burst out laughing. Dean let his head fall back against the seat behind him. "I hate you," He groaned.

Sam couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not because of the dark sunglasses he was wearing. "Do you need medicine for your hangover?" He asked.

Dean groaned. "No. I just want sleep."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been out partying all night," Adriana stated, not feeling the least bit sympathetic for him.

"Maybe you should shut up," he snapped. Adriana smirked.

"A bit touchy this morning are we?" Dean glared at her before noticing the dark haired girl behind him.

"Athena. Nice of you to rejoin us," he said in a tone that suggested it was anything but. Athena didn't say anything. She didn't even smirk.

"Move over Dean. The amount you drank last night, if you were pulled up this morning you'd still be at least ten times over the limit," Sam told his brother smirking as he slid into the Impala.

'Why do we need to drive in any case?" Dean asked, whining.

"You honestly don't remember? Mr Shaw, survivor of one 'bear attack?'" Adriana asked, making air quotes on the appropriate words. Dean thought for a minute.

"To be honest, last night is kinda..." he trailed off, making gestures with his hands.

"Right. Thought that might be the case. Just get in the back."

Dean stumbled out of the car, and moved into the back seat of the Impala. He climbed in and stuck his head between his legs, groaning, before sitting up, looking grim. Adriana and Athena climbed in the car.

"Here's a little word of advice kids: don't mix drinks."

Adriana turned from the front seat as Sam pulled away. "One, none of us are kids, Dean. Two, none of us are stupid enough to mix drinks, which brings me to point three, none of us are stupid enough to get drunk." Dean winced as her voice climbed an octave while lecturing him and Athena looked out the window.

"What's the address, Drie?" S

he looked down at some papers on her lap, flipping through them. "67 Oak Road... just drive out on the highway and turn off and it's in a little cabin a way off."

Sam nodded and increased his speed. Dean glanced at the girl beside him. "When did you get back?"

Athena glanced at him, surprised he talked to her. "About three this morning," she said in a low quiet voice.

Dean nodded. "A decent time. Where'd you go?"

"I went to get a drink," She replied quietly, her gaze still locked onto the passing by trees outside the car window.

"Turn up here," Adriana told her Sam, cutting into Athena and Dean's very descriptive conversation. "So, here's the deal, if all four of us go up there and question him, he's gonna get suspicious," She said.

Dean leaned against the window, his eyes closed. "I'll stay out here then."

Adriana glanced at Sam. She sighed. That meant she had to stay out here with him because there was no way they were leaving Athena and Dean anywhere together. "Okay. I'll stay with Dean, Athena you can go with Sam."

Athena nodded, not really paying attention as Sam pulled up to a log cabin and killed the engine. He handed the keys to Adriana before climbing out of the car with Athena quickly following him. Dean groaned as the sound of the car doors closing reached his ears, louder than usual. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, leaning against the cold window more, trying to ignore the pain and pounding in his head.

"You don't have to stay with me, Drie." His voice was a lot quieter than usual because it hurt to hear anything.

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because you can function so well on your own," She said, shaking her head. "Dean, come on. We're on a case, you know better than to get drunk."

Dean held up his hand. "Don't lecture me, Princess."

"You need to get over that hangover," She stated, ignoring the nickname.

"Yeah? You got any suggestions? Because I'm all ears."

Adriana smiled. "Actually, I do."

* * *

><p>Sam and Athena walked away from the Impala up to the man's door. Sam raised his hand and knocked on the door while Athena stood there, glancing down. She hadn't said anything since they had seen her in the motel room. Sam waited a few moments before the door opened and an older man was standing there. He had gray hair, but was definitely balding in the middle of his head. He wore large, over sized clothes. He gave the two a curious look and Sam pulled out his fake ranger badge, flashing it to the man.<p>

"We're here about some questions concerning a grizzly attack on you and your family a little while ago?" Sam said and the man sighed before walking further into his house, allowing the two to follow him.

"Look ranger, I don't know why you're askin me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-" Mr. Shaw began, but Sam cut him off.

"Grizzly? That's what attacked him?" Mr. Shaw paused then nodded his head to Sam who continued because Athena was standing off in the background, staring at the ground. "The other people that went missing that year... those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it," He told him. He wasn't trying to be mean, but he was trying to get Mr. Shaw to tell them the truth. They needed to know what was going on in order to help Hailey and her brother.  
>Mr. Shaw glanced up at Sam. "I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did."<p>

Sam sat down across from the older man as Athena came to stand beside him, still staying very quiet. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see? " He asked gently prodding for an answer.

He sighed again. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like... no man or animal I ever heard." He was being honest.

"It came at night?" Sam asked and Mr. Shaw nodded. "Got inside your tent?"

At this, Mr. Shaw shook his head. "It got inside our cabin," He corrected Sam. "I was sleepin' in front of the fireplace when it came in." He paused, glancing down as if they memory was coming back to him. "It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it." He stopped in his story to glance up at Sam, eyes full of horror and terror. "Do you know of a bear that could do something like that?" He asked him. He sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screamin'."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

Mr. Shaw nodded. "Dragged them off into the night." Why it left me alive-been askin' myself that ever since. Did leave me this though." He pulled the collar of shirt down to reveal his chest with three large scar marks that looked like they were made by a claw with three fingernails of some sort. He let his shirt go back to normal, covering up the scars once again. He glanced at Sam and Athena both. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon," He said sure of himself.

Sam nodded his head and stood up. "Thank you for your time in answering the questions, Mr. Shaw," He said, offering the older man his hand.

He accepted and shook it. "You're quite welcome, Ranger. I hope this helps and you can find that monster."

Sam nodded as he led the way out of the man's house and headed back to the Impala. He glanced at Athena, a little worried. She hadn't said a single word since they got out of the car, and that was a little troubling. She usually liked to help on the cases, put in her two cents even if she didn't really know a lot. She liked to ask questions and try to help out. She hadn't done that today, and he was worried about her. Maybe what had happened with Adriana had really bothered her? Or maybe it was something deeper than that? He sighed when he reached the car. He would play the concerned friend later and figure out what was wrong at a different time that wasn't now.

He opened the door to the Impala to see Adriana and Dean laughing. Apparently whatever Adriana had done had helped him get over his hangover. "Feeling better, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Yep. Drie's got the expert on hangovers."

Adriana laughed. "College party life can get pretty crazy. You gotta know a quick remedy for hangovers in order to get to classes and make it through the day."

Sam shook his head as he climbed into the back seat with Athena since Dean and Adriana were both in the front seats. "So, what'd you find out?" Dean asked, turning to face Sam.

"Well, Mr. Shaw was attacked by something that wasn't a grizzly. Something that moved too fast for the human eye to catch and something that could unlock his cabin door," Sam explained. "And, Mr. Shaw had three large claw marks on his chest-looked like nothing I had ever seen before."

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls," Dean mused and Sam nodded his head.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal," Sam told Dean who gave his little brother an amused smirk.

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor," Dean stated causing Adriana to giggle.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up. So, whataya think?" He asked Dean.

"The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker? Maybe a black dog?" He suggested then shrugged as he started the ignition and pulled the car away from Mr. Shaw's house and on the road back to the motel. "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal." He gave Sam another amused smirk to which Sam rolled his eyes again at his brother in annoyance. "Which means we can kill it," Dean stated a smug look on his face as he turned down another road.

Their motel wasn't that far from Mr. Shaw's house and the arrived back within a few minutes. They all climbed out of the car and Dean walked around to the back, propping the trunk open with a shotgun and began to load a duffel bag with some pistols.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there," Sam stated quickly walking around to confront his older brother.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean asked rolling his eyes at the thought, but Sam didn't seem to think it was all that crazy.

"Yeah," He stated as Athena leaned against the side of the car, watching the two boys while Adriana stood beside Dean, ready to intervene if the boys got into a yelling match.

"Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. Now, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend," Dean stated with a shrug as if it were the simplest and most obvious answer.

Sam's eyes blazed with annoyance and anger. "Finding dad's not enough?" He questioned as he removed the shotgun and slammed the trunk shut once Dean had pulled out his duffel bag. "Now we gotta babysit, too?" He asked, his tone full of frustration. Dean stared at Sam, and Sam rolled his eyes, his tone softening but was still just as annoyed. "What?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing," He stated sarcastically as he shoved the duffel bag at Sam who caught it and rolled his eyes, pursing his lips together in anger. "We'll get some rest then head out there in the morning and go with them. There's nothing else to do at the moment," He said before pulling his key out of his jean pocket and headed into the motel room, Athena following silently behind him.

Adriana placed a hand on Sam's arm. "Dean's right, Sam. There's nothing else to do," She said softly, trying to diffuse his anger.

Sam sighed, slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder. "It's whatever."

Adriana glared at him. He was in a pissy mood. He didn't often get angry, but when he did, he tended to fume over it. Dean was more a flash of the moment guy. Adriana walked off and left him standing outside the car. She'd tried.

The mood in the motel room was weird. Sam was still angry and Athena still hadn't opened her mouth. Adriana sent Dean a look. Usually those two were the sensible ones. Or more sensible. She glanced over at the clock and sighed. Only eight o'clock. And seeing as they were all adjusted to getting very little sleep, everyone would either be out by nine o'clock or still awake at twelve o'clock. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was nothing to eat. At all.

Dean had pulled out his vast armory and was disassembling all the weapons, cleaning them and reassembling them. Sam was glaring at his laptop as if it had done something terribly, terribly wrong. And Athena was keeping her mouth shut. In all the time Adriana had known her, and it was a good few years, Athena had always had something to say, a witty or sarcastic remark. But now, nothing. Adriana wasn't overly bothered, it was good not to have the other girl constantly trying to get the better of her.

"Drie can you get me a glass of water?" Dean called from the other side of the room. Adriana looked over at him. His hands were covered in grease so she walked over to the tap and filled up a glass. "Thanks," he said distractedly as she set it down on the table beside him.

She picked up a knife and began flipping it around in her hand. She'd always been quite adept with knives, it'd just been a while since she'd picked one up. She dug the tip into the table and Dean smiled at her. The problem with Adriana was that she was a fun loving creature, full of energy. Boredom didn't suit her.

"Please tell me you've got something I can do," She said, almost begging.

Dean laughed to himself. She always had to be doing _something_. That was a good thing, but also a bad thing. Good meaning she was always active, never staying put. But, bad on cases because that's how people got themselves killed. In all honesty, Adriana was pretty good at controlling herself on hunts. There were the few times when she put herself in danger, but those time were few and far between, thankfully.

"If I told you that you could help me clean the guns, do you think it would stop the awkward silence in the room?" Dean asked her teasingly.

Adriana shrugged. "I don't know, but it wouldn't make things as awkward for us because we'd have something to do," She stated as she sat down on the bed beside him.

Dean grinned, nodding. "Do you remember how to clean them?"

Adriana shot him a glare. "Of course I do, Dean. I'm not stupid. It's like riding a bike, you never forget," She said and he smirked.

_Riding a bike. _That's what he had told Sammy when he picked him up from Stanford. Sam had claimed that hunting wasn't his thing and he was out of the lifestyle, but he had been the one to pick up on an EVP off of a recording. Sam might not like this life, but he was good at it. He might not like that either, but he saved people, and there wasn't much he could about it. He was stuck in the life at the moment.

Dean raised his hands in surrender. "I was just making sure. I don't want you ruining my guns now," He stated.

"It's not your guns I'm worried about ruining," Adriana said as she picked one up and began to make deft, expert movements. "It's my nails!" she said as one cracked. Dean raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"You've always been vain."

"Have not," she replied, poking her tongue out.

"Vain and immature."

"Oh, and I suppose you never do anything stupid."

"Of course I don't."

"Actually, I think the question should be when are you _not_doing something stupid." She placed the gun on the table and reached for a pipe. She cleaned the gun very quickly but efficiently, which prompted Dean to say:

"Wanna race?"

"I'm not sure because you know I'd win," Adriana told him seriously. Dean groaned.

"Just gimme a race, Drie. Pick your weapon, first to take it apart and put it back together wins."

"That's gonna take like, thirty seconds," she protested. Dean held a finger up.

"You never let me finish! You'll be blindfolded."

Adriana considered the challenge. "You're on."

Five minutes later Dean was sitting with his eyes covered, his colt on the table in front of him. Adriana was holding his phone, trying to locate the stopwatch application. When she'd found it, she cleared her throat.

"Take your marks. Get set. Go," she said, pressing the button.

Dean picked up the Colt and began taking it to pieces, laying out the gun in front of him. Athena sat up from the couch and watched with interest. After about thirty seconds, the gun was completely disassembled. Dean proceeded to run his fingers along the gun, until he found the base piece. He moved along to the next piece, biting his lip in concentration.

"You just passed a minute," Adriana commented. Dean nodded, knocking a piece off the table. The noise of metal hitting the tiles caused Sam to glance up. His interest was piqued. Dean swore and reached down to grab the piece, quickly finishing the gun.

"Done," he said, slamming it down on the table and pulling off his blindfold.

"So I read that at one minute, twenty-three seconds and seventeen milliseconds," Adriana said. Dean rolled his eyes, picking up the glass of water.

"Do the milliseconds really matter, Drie?" he asked. She grinned at him.

"Oh they definitely matter." Dean rolled his eyes, letting her have her way. She took his recently vacated seat and tied the blindfold around her head. Dean came up behind her and tightened it. "What was that for?" she asked, pouting.

"Adriana Brielle Tanner! You have been known to cheat on-"

"Hey! I don't cheat! I employ useful tactics," she protested, cutting across him. Dean shook his head and picked up his phone, sliding Adriana's pink gun across to her, wrinkling his nose.

"Ready. Set. Go," Dean said, then sat back as he watched Adriana's hands reach out for her gun.

Despite being blindfolded, she found it quickly and her fingers flew as she worked to take apart the firearm. It was as if she took apart guns blindfolded for a living. Before Dean knew it, Adriana had placed the gun down on the table, completely taken apart and rebuilt. She slipped the blindfold off, grinning as Dean hit 'stop'. He stared at her, his mouth hanging open as he glanced down at the time.

"Well?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You cheated. There's no way you beat me."

She continued to grin. "I beat you?" She asked. Her tone of voice held surprise but underneath it, Sam could detect a tone of cockiness, like she hadn't expected Dean to win. Dean nodded, his mouth still hanging open. Adriana grinned as she reached across and pushed his chin up, closing his mouth. "Close your mouth before you eat a fly," She stated. "Just out of curiosity," She began, "What _was_my time?"

Dean glanced down at the time on his phone, shaking his head. "Just under a minute," He stated, clearing not happy about losing to her.

"The _exact_time, please Dean," she asked, smirking, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible.

"Fifty-seven seconds and eighty six milliseconds," he muttered. Adriana danced around the motel grinning. Dean shook his head.

"I really wish I'd just stayed bored now," he muttered as he put all his weapons away.

Adriana sat on the bed and folded her legs. She didn't want to look at the clock. But now that she'd thought of it, she had to. 8:48 pm. She yawned, stretching. Sam was still sitting at his laptop, his eyes hollow from the artificial light cast off the computer. He hadn't said a word. She slid off the bed and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair.

"Hey," she said quietly, and he glanced over to her. Returning home to Kansas must have made him more driven to find his father. Normally he would be the one all for saving innocent citizens. It was who he was.

He glanced up. "What?" He asked softly, resting his chin in his palm.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked him, and he sighed.

"Drie, I'm fine."

"Really?" She questioned. "Because you don't act like it. You're not acting like yourself, Sam. You're acting like someone that I don't know," She told him.

Sam shook his head. "How? Because I wanna find my dad and get out of this life as quickly as I can?" He questioned.

She glanced down. "That's not what I mean, Sam."

"Then what?" He asked, trying not to sound snappy because he hated snapping at Adriana.

"Sam, I don't like this life either. But I'm here because you asked me to. And I'm trying to make the best of it," she said, touching his arm. Sam sighed. She was right.

"Sorry I snapped," he said. Adriana smiled at him.

"Oh I'm used to you moody people," she said, leaning back in her chair and waving a hand at Athena, who ignored her. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, what's up with her?"

"I've no idea, nor do I want to put any effort in to think of an idea." She shrugged. "Could be a number of things, but I don't really wanna ask about it until after this case is over," She stated.

Sam nodded in agreement. That way when she blew up again and stormed off, it wasn't in a place that could get her killed or anyone else. "Yeah. Do you know what time we're getting up?" He asked.

Adriana shrugged again. "I don't know... I'd ask Dean but he's not too happy with me."

Sam smirked. "He clearly doesn't pay attention to you."

Adriana cocked her head. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Sam turned to give her his full attention. "Well, he could beat you in a target practice, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "Well, you're smaller and therefore quicker than him. You can take things apart easier. You always could." Adriana nodded.

"Nice observations, detective", she said, winking. Sam smiled. "What else have you noticed?"

"When we were training Thena up, she was usually the fastest," Sam said, using her nickname without realising. "But she didn't have the best stamina. Dean did, and I think I usually won the tactical battles," he said, winking back. Adriana nodded, following him.

"Interesting stuff. We're a competitive lot, aren't we?" she asked, nudging him playfully.

"Indeed we are," Sam replied. Adriana smiled. Sam wasn't in his mood anymore. Dean was still sulking on the bed from his loss.

She grinned at Sam before hopping up off of the chair and bouncing across the room to Dean. She plopped down beside him on the bed and smiled at him. "Come on, Dean. Smile!" She said and Dean simply gave her a blank look.

"No."

"Why not?" She pouted. "You're no fun," She added and Dean shook his head, smiling at her. He couldn't help it. He had tried his best not to smile, but it was hard not to smile when she was around. "A real smile! Praise the gods," she called as she leaned forward to give Dean a hug. He snorted with laughter and hugged her back. An evil glint appeared in her eyes and she sat on Dean's legs, pinning him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked with trepidation. "I thought it was my brother you have the hots for? Can't imagine why though." Adriana smacked him across the chest, playfully. She then leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Payback's a bitch, Dean," she said before tickling him in his sides. Dean kept his face straight but soon he began to twitch, as Adriana increased the intensity of the tickling. She reduced him to gaspy breaths.

"Drie... stop... please... Drie." All Adriana could catch were odd words in between his gasps.

"Sorry Dean, I can't hear you," she said evilly, continuing to tickle him. This went on for three more minutes.

"Enough," Dean said sitting up, and pushing her down to the bed, trying to breath. Adriana smirked and hopped off the bed, bouncing across the room again. He groaned as he held his sides which hurt from laughing. "Was that absolutely necessary?" He asked her and she nodded grinning at him.

"Yep!" She replied way too cheerfully for Athena's liking. The dark-haired girl simply rolled her eyes as Dean took a deep breath, trying to gain air back from laughing so much.

"I will get you back," Dean vowed.

Adriana winked. "I'd like to see you try," She stated, pursing her lips together and fixing him with a challenging stare.

Dean hopped up grinning up at her. "Do you really want to tempt me, Drie? Because I happen to know you don't react well to being tickled either," He stated, taking a step towards the blonde girl, and Athena drew her attention onto them, glancing between the two of them. The smaller girl didn't see that Athena's interest had been piqued. She walked backwards, crouched down in a fighting stance with her palms out.

"You know I'm faster than you Dean. Laws of physics and all. Mass times gravity equals acceleration or whatever. I have a lower mass, therefore I have a faster acceleration. My logic is flawless."

"Sorry then, college kid" Dean said, continuing to follow her.

Soon there was nowhere for her to go but the wall. Dean smirked as he moved, knowing there was no escape. Adriana glanced behind him, to see Athena watching them with cold, unblinking eyes. What she'd said to Adriana the night she'd left flared up feelings inside the blonde. She knew she liked Dean a lot more than she let on. When Dean made a grab for her she ducked, and pushed him against the wall, spinning him so he was facing her. To keep him still, she pressed her body against his. There was nothing sexual, it was a contest of strength.

"I will not hesitate to punch you if you attempt to tickle me," Adriana told him, deadly serious.

Dean could only smirk. "Is that a promise?" He questioned. Adriana hit his arm as hard as she could and Dean flinched. "Geez. Okay, you can hit and make it hurt. Got it."

Adriana glared. "Can I trust you not to tickle me?" She questioned and Dean nodded. Adriana took a step back, allowing Dean to move. She cautiously turned around, her back to Dean. Within a few seconds, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her on the bed. "Dean, don't!" She cried, trying to move backwards away from him. He grabbed her foot, pulling her back towards him before quickly placing his hands on her sides and tickling her mercilessly.

"It's payback for you tickling me," He replied as she giggled, trying to get away from him. "There's a sister saying to the one you mentioned earlier. It goes something along the lines of 'karma's a bitch.'''

"Yeah well both Karma and Payback can get fucked," Adriana swore through gritted teeth, trying not to smile or die from lack of oxygen.

"Leave her alone now, Dean."

Dean stopped tickling her and glanced over to his brother. Sam shut his laptop and stood up, yawning.

"Sorry, mom," he muttered as he stood away from Adriana, who gulped in air. She cast a surreptitious glance to Athena, who was still regarding them coldly. The way she never said anything... it almost gave her an unsettling feeling. At least before she'd been halfway to being human. "We need sleep," He added stretching. "Am I safe in assuming that Adriana and Sam are sharing a bed?" He asked, glancing at the two in question.

Adriana nodded. "I'm cool with it," She said glancing at Sam who also nodded.

Dean, feeling the need to be the gentleman for once in his life turned to Athena. "You can have the other bed. I'll sleep on the floor," He told her.

"Okay," she said. Dean tilted his head.

"Alright, Athena. Enough bullshit. What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean snapped. Sam raised his eyebrows. Everyone seemed to be on edge tonight.

"Nothing is wrong with me," she replied, staring him down.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Truth is, in the four months I've known you, nothing has ever been _more_wrong with you."

"Maybe it's not me who has the problem," she said in an icy cold voice. There was no sarcasm, no flashing suggestive eyes. Dean shook his head.

"When people change, we don't know what to think. How are we supposed to know we can still trust you," he said viciously, trying to evoke a reaction. He got one. Athena's jaw dropped.

"You don't think you can _trust me_?" she asked, her voice climbing several octaves in the last two words. Her icy demeanor looked shattered, and that was enough for Dean.

"I don't know, Thena. You should prove it to us," he said, walking over to the light and flicking it off before lying down on the ground. Sam and Adriana lay in their bed listening to the exchange, allowing Dean to handle it.

"This is gonna go on all night, isn't it?" Adriana asked Sam, turning her head to glance at him.

Sam nodded. "Yep. Probably."

"Awesome," Adriana groaned. "Which means no sleep for us," She said, but Athena proved her thoughts wrong.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," She told Dean, turning over onto her side. "Good night," She added, signalling the conversation was over. Dean, surprisingly, let it drop before they all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
